Strong Feelings Re-unite
by DarkWingedSerpent
Summary: Rin works to survive since Sesshomaru left her - and she has not heard from him the ten years they've been apart. He is now a great ruler, feats of his prowess legendary. They meet seemingly by serendipity, but he's changed so much Rin doesn't even recognise him. *changed from a one shot to a series due to requests and also being taken down as a one shot due to strong themes*
1. Strong Feelings

Rin sighed, heaving the last of the rice sacks in the storage room at the back of the restaurant. It was mid-summer, and her scanty cheap kimono barely covered her – but the eatery in which she worked had no air conditioning and with the hard work she did, she had to stay cool somehow, or else pass out from heat stroke.

Her employer was a fidgety old man who was pedantic about everything, and he seemed to have it out for Rin. He'd always manage to find her 'slacking off'; i.e. sitting on a log stump outside trying to catch her breath in between customers, dabbing at her sweating brow with a thin handkerchief.

'Oi, get up!' He'd squawk at her, swatting her away with a dish towel 'there's ten more customers in there and they aren't gonna serve themselves!'

Rin had to push on her aching leg muscles to will herself back inside, not reacting to her employers' pesky demands – she was used to them by now.

It had been over ten years.

The image of the Demon Lord who had saved her life and been with her for the first decade of it was now so faded that Rin only remembered the colours of white and gold – the memory of his voice but a whisper on the wind of her mind.  
She had hoped for the first couple years in her young teenage days that he'd return but that wish had long ago died.  
What replaced it was a numb anger whenever she thought of him; how could he desert her and not so much as give word as to his whereabouts, or anything at all? How could he seem to care, then utterly disappear as though she was nothing at all?  
She had learned to think of trust no longer as something implicit, but a thing only to be broken and never rebuilt once lost.  
With this attitude Rin had worked hard to pay for the life she now led, in a strange village near a very large and growing port town, after Kaede had passed away three years ago.  
The food hall she worked in was an over-crowded, messy affair – always filled with travellers, locals, townsmen, families and lone wanderers. It was an amalgamation of all of Japan in the one place – a great cross section of species and races.  
Even some demons came to eat there – none of them anywhere near as powerful as the Lord of the West however.

There was always talk of _him_ – Rin heard snatched whispers among the stranger looking travellers – discussions of a great power that ran Japan with an iron fist, a formidable ruler who's justice and retribution was swift and deadly – his name was never spoken of but in hallowed tones, and many tradesmen and merchants debated new laws to do with border control, goods and service restrictions, check points and filtering of supplies via an external demon official guard.

Rin's ears burned when she overheard such speak – she knew damn well who the Lord of the West was.  
It was obvious what had happened; he had dropped her as a child, then never looked back as he went and built his empire – the girl he had found and saved no doubt a mere dust speck in his memory if at all.

Rin knew with her rational mind that it was only normal and natural for such a great being as Sesshomaru to rapidly move on and progress with such wisdom and strength that he had at his command. She had seen him over many years fight larger forces, building his skills to such an extent that he had become a mighty force, not to be reckoned with.  
Rin had watched him grow from someone who had to prove his prowess in a fight, to a being that with a single cold look could wither the murderous resolve of the worst of demons, causing them to flee without so much as raising a finger.  
Such was his supremacy.

But still the faded murky memories of the many nights she slept near him, feeling such exultant safety and peace with the dog demon nearby would peek in to her conscious and a deep stab of pain would run through her gut, causing her to miss him terribly.  
There was no real forgetting the one who had raised, saved and taught her all that she knew as a child, and this angered her above all.  
Rin desired to forget her childhood guardian and raise herself within society and prove that he had no power over her.

But that was impossible. Rin hated everything with a passion – that she was still stooped to the level of serving maid and waitress to anything and anyone that bid her services.  
Surely, she should have taken the knowledge her Lord had bestowed upon her and used it to become some great lady – at least someone of greater wealth than she was now!  
Alas; it had not been so easy, especially after Kaede's death.

The old woman had lent gentility to Rin's character, and she had taught her many lady-like pursuits such as stitching and drawing, as well as formed her childish enthused tone of speech to a more turned, womanly tone, laced with mystery and calmness.  
But after that woman's passing Rin's finances became dire rather quickly.  
She had picked up various menial jobs until she had finally ended up at the great hall in Lukuoka, right near the great port city of Fyuoshu. Since the decade that the Lord of the West had been in power, Japan was the leading supplier to the rest of the world and the wealth of the country had exponentially tripled since the previous ruler. Fyuoshu had gone from a reasonably sized fishing town to a hub of steaming production and trade.

Rin knew she was nothing to such a being. She barely felt anything to herself; she despised that her soul continued to reminisce of the times she had spent alongside the now ruler of the country she served in.

Her anger burned at her helplessness, and she could only take it out each day by blinding herself emotionally by physically draining all her energy in vigorously cleaning tables, running to and from Fyuoshu with supplies, making deals with merchants for new spices and grains, baby-sitting Kagome's pups, and serving customers.  
One good thing was that Rin's strength was by no means pitiful with all the labour she underwent; small and soft though she appeared, her arms could sooner knock out a lecherous customer than she could deftly pour ale for another.

And perverted customers were in no small supply.

Rin, fit from her work, yet with a heavy bust and wide hips, caused the restaurant to become even busier with her as a main attraction.  
Men and demons alike would follow the meagrely clad woman with their eyes, watching as her voluptuous chest bounced with her quick walk in between tables, holding high many plates and cups, how her flushed cheeks caused her face to appear lewd and inviting, and many of them would 'spill' their beverages in order to ogle her round ass and the crevice between her upper thighs outlined by the cloth that stuck there by here warm skin; not to mention her swollen breasts dropping and revealing a deep cleavage that made them drool.

Many times Rin had been followed home, pulled in to alley ways, coaxed with briberies – but every encounter the little woman had swiftly kneed them in the balls and ran fast enough to escape – screamed so loud at least someone would hear and assist her, or stabbed them with the small dagger she kept tied to her upper thigh against her skin and under her clothing.

Many times, she had been groped and had to listen to disgusting remarks concerning her body. Such treatment had caused her to become hateful towards men and she cut any advances or honest interest off with an icy cold demeanour, not countenancing any proposals or offers of male friendship. Her passionate soul repelled their attention and Rin wanted nothing more than to remain staunchly single for her entire life after the constant harassment she had received.

That was, until a merchant called Sato showed up one day two years ago at her workplace.  
He was not like anyone she had known before – except maybe Kohaku. He never scanned her up and down like a pervert or said any words that degraded her.  
He would order food, ask how she was doing, and oftentimes he'd put in a few hours work unpaid to help Rin out with the load of customers. He'd leave her wildflower bouquets – the type she used to collect in her youth as a child, and it touched a soft spot in her heart – probably the only soft spot left.

It was with delight when Rin returned from the storeroom to find Sato waiting in line with his satchel of goods for some food, and she approached him with a wide smile on her face.

'Rin! You look dead tired. Go and sit down and I'll serve these people'

Rin hugged him freely with her chest pressed against him, and Sato went red, but recovered quickly enough to return her gaze when she let him go.

'_Would_ you? Are you sure? My employer is in the kitchen at the moment, but I'll take over again as soon as he comes back out'

'Of course, I can see you're even trembling from exertion' he noticed with concern lacing his tone. 'Once I have this line of customers cleared, I must tell you something!'

'Oh?' Rin cocked her head in question at him, but he only squeezed her upper arm and rushed off to take her place, as the clients in line were becoming restless.

'Oi wench, we're hungry!' a low demon snarled, turning and glaring at the attractive yet wrung out serving girl and the merchant.

Sato glared at them 'she is tired. I will be serving you'

The demon grumbled, upset that the fuckable servant would not be handing him his food but at least glad he would be fed soon.

Rin sunk down thankfully in her seat, fanning herself with a paper menu on the table, feeling her lower back burn with such an ache that she winced – her tendons and muscles in her hands throbbing with heat and strain, and a tension headache spread from temple to temple. Using her small pink tipped fingers to massage them, she looked up to find someone had joined her. Sato smiled back at her.

'That was quick!' Rin looked around, noticing that the customer line had dispersed for now at least.

'I tried to be' he half smiled 'I wanted to sit with you for as many moments as you have free' he cleared his throat. 'I know you don't want to – er – hear about _him – _you know' Sato glanced warily at Rin and watched as her brows knit together in question.

'The Western ruler' Sato elaborated, and Rin stiffened.

'No, I do not' she said decidedly.

'Well, I know no one else believes you had anything to do with him in the past, but you know I knew Kaede, and she was the one who said you travelled with him in your childhood. I and a few others do believe you – not to mention, you're obvious and genuine dislike of him speaks more volumes than tales' Sato laughed 'any other woman would faint over him, even I have heard anecdotes of his beauty and conquests.'

Rin became paler, her fingers returning to massaging her temples.

'I'm sorry' Sato quickly said 'I just had to let you know, being aware of your past with him and your hatred toward the great Demon, that there is some news I heard which immediately brought me to you'

Rin looked at her friend with her lovely wide brown eyes narrowed in suspicion and curiosity, though she hated to admit to the latter emotion.  
There was nothing she wanted less than to be bothered with word of her childhood protector-turned legendary ruler of Japan.  
Yet there was also nothing she wanted more, perhaps to add fuel to the fire of her healthy dislike. Her trust had been broken and replacing that had been nothing but disgust.

'The latest news among the merchants is that the Lord himself is visiting every town and village to ensure order is upheld in all of them. I believe the real motive is different – perhaps there is a threat to national security, or some illegal substance has been filtered through our imports. It could even be more extraneous than that – it is difficult to tell what such a Royal Demon could be driven by. But I had to come and let you know, as he will be here in Fyuoshu not a day from now. There is a great entourage with him, many demoness's and guards – so it will be hard to miss his arrival, but only us travellers and tradesmen know of it as the news has not quite been kept a secret, but not spread around either. My immediate thought was to let you know, as to prepare yourself to see someone I know you dislike.'

Rin had become more and more rigid as Sato's words continued revealing to her that the Demon Sesshomaru was soon to be within her physical sight for the first time in over a decade.  
Not next week, or in a month – but tomorrow.  
Suddenly she felt so ill that her head dropped in her hands and she had to steady her breathing as her heart was beating far too erratically.

'Rin - ?' Sato had flung his hand across the table, grasping her forearm gently.

'Is there anything you can do to escape seeing him?' He inquired.

Rin slowly raised her head from her palms. Her eyes were blank and burned darkly like coals.

'No. My employer needs me most of all on a Saturday – and I need the money even more. That – person – has hurt me too much in the past to ever warrant my going out of the way to avoid him. He means nothing to me now, and the last thing I will do is run like a coward. Thank you for telling me, Sato-kun and sparing me the shock had I not known. It may be too much, but there is one thing I wish to ask of you'

Sato nodded, watching her pretty flushed cheeks become swept by her dark eyelashes as her eyes closed for a few moments.

'Would you be able to be here tomorrow? I – would like to know a friend is nearby'

Sato grasped her hand, clutching it.

'Of course,' he stated, but there appeared to be a stress to his tone 'it was a good thing anyway, as I have a stall at the markets tomorrow morning and was staying the night'

'Oh Kami, thank you' Rin sighed heavily, before noticing the busy old man that was her employer re-emerged from the kitchens.  
'I must go' she said, withdrawing her hand from Sato's grasp, and with the news her friend had given her heavy on her heart, Rin overdid herself that afternoon with ensuring the restaurant ran as smoothly as it ever did.

_Him_! He would be here tomorrow, and Rin barely could conjure what he may be like now – would ten years have changed him as much as it did her? Or would he be the same implacable pillar of emotionless power?  
She dared to not entertain that imagining.  
What was his purpose in coming personally to all districts? Why did he have to come now, when she had waited patiently so long ago, only for her hope to solidify to anger and hurt? It was poor timing. But; Rin remembered that the last thing the great Lord of the West would be here for was her – and she burned to think of him not even caring or knowing she lived still. He had shown no such interest in the past ten years.

That night, Rin curled up in bed with a migraine so fierce that sparks flew before her eyes, and anxiety knotted so deeply in her stomach that she vomited. Even the stars outside did not bring her heart joy, and only the soft blowing of the night-time breeze relieved her feverish body.

Thank Kami Sato would be there, she would look at him for support and comfort – he had provided her with that and only that for the past few years.  
He was like an older brother of sorts to her – and if the desire to ever produce offspring came to her, Rin would probably ask him to be with her.  
It was with disgust and shame that any time she had ever masturbated herself to a climax that it was not Sato she thought of. No human male entered her mind – not even some of the better-looking demons she had served.  
It was a singular pair of curiously golden eyes that watched her coldly as she massaged the folds between her legs needfully in her heated mind.

The next day was hotter than the last, and Rin rose from her insufficient rest to wash in her makeshift bathroom. Pouring cold water over herself with water from the pump, she allowed her body heat to drop and send cold shivers all over her, her nipples hardening at the temperature change.  
Rin had hated her body as it had changed so greatly over puberty – if she hadn't turned in to such a curvaceous woman, Rin believed that she'd not have half the problems with men as she did now.

It was unfortunate that wearing the thin, short kimonos every other village girl wore in the heat of the season looked almost obscenely sexual on Rin just because of her figure.

She looped her long heavy brown hair in a bun and stuck some pins in it as she usually did, her slender pale neck on display. The V line of the kimono plunged down the bottom of her sternum revealing the crevice between her large breasts, and the hem of the clothing pulled tightly around her thick milky mid-thighs.  
Rin was going to act as normally as possible today, of all days.  
She would not react when she saw him or speak out of turn; she would indeed speak to him, but only as a serving maid to any other customer – no distinctions, no flutter of recognition or honour, save the customary lower bow accorded to high royalty.

He would get no special treatment.  
Not after ten years of white noise and utter slighting.

Rin put on the high wooden thongs she had to wear and tucked her hand in the sleeve of her kimono, making her way to work.  
At 5am, the sun already blazed high in the sky, heat waves visible rising off roofs and farm machinery; stalls and goods.  
Rin's pale skin flushed pink with heat as she weaved her way through vendors and bowed to the locals and travellers that she knew, setting up their tables with wares for the day.  
But though Rin's outer shell was held together, her stomach was one big painful twist of trepidation and sickness, hoping against hope that Sato was mistaken, and the Lord of the West was not about to enter her township.

Rin had arrived at work and alongside ten other waitresses, began organising the hall for the day, cleaning and setting up tables with cutlery and dishes, placing all necessary ingredients in the kitchen, and their employer came by with a look of overt stress on his face.

'Gather round, gather round!' The old man waved his hands about, motioning for everyone to halt what they were doing and circle around him. Rin's stomach tightened even more, and she hardly knew what to do with herself.  
Her employer always looked frazzled, but his expression of utter horror was something new even to his finicky character.

'I've just been told' he began, dabbing at his brow with a towel 'by the merchants and a herald, that the – ' he took a deep breath 'the LORD OF THE WEST is coming' he announced with such a suddenly raised high-pitched voice that everyone jumped, as though the news on its own wasn't enough of a shock. The old man sounded as though the revelation was a physical blow and he leaned on a bench for support.

'_Kami help us'_ he whispered before glaring around at his staff '_well_!' He shouted 'don't just stand there! Look smart, go – go put some rouge and kohl on, girls, you look half-dead! Cook, go and use our latest spices – no! The freshest meat – understaff men, go and fetch our best sake! – _Rin_! Come with me!'

Rin felt as though her knees were made of jelly and her stomach was doing so many back flips, she thought it might jump through her mouth. She had no idea what her employer had singled her out for again, but she hoped it was not going to be bad news.

'Now, Rin' he turned to her as he had led her outside in between the hall and storage room.

'Please, put some stuff on your face once I've talked with you, you look the worst out of them all.' After glaring at the small woman disapprovingly, his eyes softened a moment.  
'You're our hardest working employee' he said, and Rin was so taken aback at the praise that she stared at him dumb founded.  
'Yes, well you might gape' he remarked caustically, noting her look of wonderment. 'But because of this you now have greater responsibility' her employer wrung his hands together and began pacing.

'I can't believe I only found out this morning about the Ruler of the West coming through these lands! I can't believe it. But I want you to serve him – if he even eats the food from here at all – at least ensure his entourage is satiated. Serve him beverages and offer to show him anything he needs to know about. You're the prettiest girl here, so I am sure he might not be so harsh on the way I run things if he has something good to look at'

Rin froze.  
'I can't' was all she managed to say with quick bluntness.

'What?'

'I can't do it. Please get Ami to do it' she pleaded, all of a sudden grabbing his wizened old hands.

He pried her grasp from his fingers.  
'Now why the attitude Rin? Of course, you must do it. You have unusually genteel manners for a maid, your voice is pleasant, and you know how to speak to those higher than you. The old dame Kaede taught you well, and it was why I took you in the first place'

'Thank you and I know you hired me because of Kaede's training, sir, but' – sudden tears washed over her eyes and the old man's eyes widened 'I can't. Please believe me when I say I wish to have as little interaction with the Lord of the West as possible' allowing the name of his title leave her lips left a bitter taste in her mouth and Rin winced.

'I had heard rumours of your past with him' muttered the old manager. 'But I've never seen you like this' he patted her head.  
'Be strong, girl!' He sounded hearty, but slightly annoyed at her emotive display.  
'I will make sure you are ok. He won't eat you. He probably doesn't even know you exist anymore, so forget about the time you ever spent with him. A decade is too long a time to hold on to such passions'

Rin felt shivers coursing down her spine, bereft of retorts to the stubborn old man, not to mention being taken aback by the sudden softness to her employers' tone of address.  
He was right, after all. She was being stupid; ten years was far too long for her to break into a puddle of tears now. Rin righted herself with herculean effort and stood straight.

'Yes, sir' she bowed, and he cleared his throat, glad she seemed to have pulled herself together, reverting back to his grumpy old self.

'Off with you then!' he said 'go join the others and look a bit livelier'

Rin nodded and left, feeling hopeless in the face of what was about to take place.  
Hopelessness might be ok, but tears and weakness were not, she reasoned. She allowed her heart to harden over the course of the morning, and after applying some makeup in the back room, she felt as though a coat of armour was on her face.  
She'd not need anyone to tell her to keep her head screwed on today, for she had it tightly threaded on with her own will.  
No man or demon, least of all _him,_ would sway her.

The day reached a high of forty degrees, and Rin felt as thought the air itself sparked with fire flames. Strands of hair that had fallen from her bun stuck to the nape of her neck and down her back, her feet slid on her thongs and the kimono stuck to her body, revealing every crevice and outline.

The day was so beyond busy due to not only the weekend, but the markets, and news of the great Lord passing through. Fans of his thronged the streets and the call for cold drinks was overflowing and constant.

Rin found herself so overtaken with her duties, running trays expertly through the dense rabble of humans and demons that she barely stopped when a collective hush washed over the great hall.

'Bow to the Lord of the West!'

A cry went up from a herald, and many finely dressed guards appeared in the entrance way of the town hall. All the guests, even the inebriated ones, raised themselves to their feet to bow low as the train of demons walked into the place. Many people peered around, looking for the renowned tall figure of the Demon Lord, but it appeared only his men had entered the place and he was not with them.

Everyone was ordered to be at ease, and slowly tentative conversation and laughter rose once again in the cacophonous hall.

'Off you go!' Rin's employer came up to her and shooed her toward the guardsmen, but she had to finish serving the large table of snake demons first. Bending to place their drinks on the table, Rin felt a hand slither around her waist.

'Would you sit on my lap while I enjoy this wine?' A reptilian male hissed at her, and Rin swatted his hand away, wishing to serve the demons and get it over with so she could also get over with serving the dog demons who had just arrived.

It had been with a great wash of relief that Rin had not seen _him_ with them and hoped that he was occupied elsewhere; after all he did not eat the food of mortals or lower demons.

Nonetheless, knowing creatures of his clan were in her vicinity caused her heart to thump loudly in her chest.

'I make an order for this maid' the snake continued harassing Rin, and she found his strong hold was more difficult than most to pry off, and she glared at the creature angrily.

'Unhand me, the whore house is down the street if that's what you're after'

The snake's eyes narrowed to slits.

'Whores are easy, and it's their job to give themselves. But an unwilling girl not in the sex services – ' his green eyes scanned her crudely up and down – 'and of your calibre - is what turns me on most. Resist further and you'll be sorry'

Rin's eyes widened in detestation as the reptile spoke to her in such uncivilized terms, and she found herself pulled against the grotesque creature's side, her breasts against his head as he sat down. She immediately began clawing at the forearm under her bust to escape.

But the snake stilled entirely as a cold blade suddenly rested against his throat seemingly out of thin air.  
Rin looked up from her struggles to see that a soldier of the dog clan had put a long sword against the lascivious fiend's vital throat vein.

'Ha! You dog's, always so _honourable'_ the snake spat, but it was not long before he spoke no more, as the blade sliced through the neck of the reptile, cutting it clean off.

Many people gasped in horror, but they all turned around to face the other way, not wanting to be next. Not a word would be said against the actions of one of the men from the Lord of the West's tribe. They were the strongest and wisest beings in existence.

Rin had let out a silent shocked scream as blood spurted across her white chest and kimono, stepping back rapidly as the snake's head slid sluggishly and rolled off the shoulders of the corpse.

Looking up at the guard, she stared for a few moments in horror at the helmeted head, before turning and dashing through the close rabble of onlookers to escape to the fresh air.

'_Rin!_ Get back in there and serve – ' her employer stopped voicing his demand as Rin turned and he saw how she had blood all over her clothing.

'One of the dog guards killed a snake who was harassing me' she said evenly, her face deathly white.

'I knew the dog clan was ruthless but isn't this a bit much?' whined the owner, pulling his hair with his hands.  
'They only just arrived for Kami's sake and they've already killed someone! There's not much I can do about it of course; the guards are at half the power of the Lord and he endorses their actions. Even at half the ruler's strength not all the demons in this hall could take them on!' he glanced distractedly over Rin's gored clothing.

'Go and change, there's another kimono uniform in the back room, then serve them. Act as if nothing has happened.'

Her employer hurriedly dashed back inside to find the snake clan hissing dangerously at the dog demon who had slain one of their members.

'_You'll pay for this_!' one of the reptiles snarled and the whole table raised from their seats, prepared to lunge toward the motionless armed member of the Lord of the West's entourage.

But the dog soldier removed his helmet, and they all stopped dead in their tracks, and the crushing rabble of onlookers gasped.

A heavy curtain of white hair fell from the constraints of the head piece, swaying down to almost his booted feet, and his ruby red eyes were slits; his indefatigable face was a mask of indifference and ultimate power seeped from his very aura.

Marks dashed across his high cheekbones and in the middle of his forehead a crescent moon signified that they all beheld the Lord of the West himself.

'M-my Lord' the entire group of snakes bowed low, stuttering.  
'We apologise for the offense which our brother caused you, you dealt swift justice. We are honoured to be in your presence.'

The Lord Sesshomaru did not speak but turned on his heel and returned to his clan; the crowd creating a wide wave of space in his wake to let the tall Demon Ruler through, their forms bowing low as he passed.

It was like having a great pillar of solid destruction pass them by and all hairs stood on the back of every neck at his silent supremacy.

His eyes remained red, but he did not react in any way that indicated his rage, apart from the cold decapitation of the snake demon earlier.

The poor hall manager sighed in deep relief once he witnessed the Lord of the West reveal his identity; it meant his establishment would be saved from becoming a lake of blood and bodies.  
It was curious that the ruler had arrived in a disguise of sorts, but perhaps it was not too uncommon for the brave lord to be the leader at the front of his men rather than behind them dressed like a king.  
The manager wondered at the quick retribution that had befallen the customer who had harassed Rin and he frowned, remembering the tale of her travels with the now Ruler of the West.  
Was it because the Emperor did remember his ward from years ago?  
But perhaps that esteemed Spirit had merely wished to prove a point to anyone disrespecting the wishes of another being and forcing unwelcome attention.  
Or maybe, to show his quick and emotionless ability to kill, lest anyone in this hall felt dislike toward the dog clan.  
The motives could number many.

Rin had re-emerged shortly after the Lord of the West had shown who he was.

She had to calm herself greatly before appearing again to serve customers, especially the dog clan that had just now protected her – trying to not allow the stench of the snake blood to turn her stomach inside out. Luckily, she had not yet eaten and even if she had thrown up, the only thing regurgitated would have been bile and water.

The manager approached her again, glad to see she had tidied herself up and re-arranged her hair.

'Go now! It seems you gained the favour of the clan already. Serve them and express due gratitude.'

Rin inclined her head and threaded her way through the many tables, with a great pull urging her to run in the other direction in which she was forced to go. The dogs stood around the hall, seemingly inspecting with subtlety the personages within the great gallery.

When she looked up from the ground, as she was ensuring there was no foot sticking out or drink spill to trip her up, Rin paused ever so slightly in her tracks.

For there, in grandeur, stood a creature of such blinding handsomeness that she felt her mouth and throat become parched as a desert under a high noon sun.  
Her memory came crashing back to the forefront of her mind as she found her gaze locked with the deep amber ones of her youth.

He was taller than she remembered – his hair longer and whiter, his shoulders broader; he seemed graced with even more beauty than ever her feeble recollection could deign to comprehend.  
His fine features – from the sharp jaw line and pointed ears, to the grimly set lips, the straight nose and those deeply burning, cold yet strangely intense eyes set under fine dark brows, caused her memory to conflate the vague images of her dreams with the starkly detailed and completely alive visage before her.

All this her gaze devoured in a mere split second before she looked away, refusing to blush, refusing to allow her sandpaper mouth to not open with such crippling anxiety that would surely give her away. Alas, she saw no hint of recognition within that yellow gold gaze. Inwardly she smirked, satisfied that she was utterly forgotten by the great Lord before her.

Rin bowed low, remembering the turns of phrase that she had prepared, speaking with her smooth womanly voice as she rose from her curtsey. She appeared unruffled as any tea house geisha hostess – professional to the utmost, graceful and beautiful. But within her heart hammered like a hummingbird.

'Greetings to you, Emperor, and to your clan. I apologise for the delay in service, my Lord. We are deeply honoured to have your presence in our halls. Please allow me to serve you and your guardsmen in any way you wish – whether it is with food, or information. I will try my best to assist you with my abilities.' She inclined her head graciously as she finished.

Rin looked up with steadiness from the eyes of the ruler himself to a few of the soldiers who stood near him, including them in her address; she knew not which one had saved her before.

Rin was trembling like an autumn leaf in a storm inside. Such was the sheer force of will that Rin felt emanating from the Demon Lord of her childhood that her very soul quailed within her. His striking looks notwithstanding, his silent grace overwhelmed her. She certainly did not remember feeling so overpowered in her youthfulness; perhaps distance and her own growth had caused her to become more aware of such things.  
Had she really used to curl up in his lap after a nightmare; played with his hair? Had it been her imagination that he had held her in his arms with the greatest of care whenever she'd been in danger? This man – god – before her now – surely could not be one and the same.

She was proud that her childish accents from her adolescence had turned to a deeper, more feminine voice and despite her inward turmoil, she had sounded strong, quiet yet confident in her own ears, and that gave her a sort of reassurance.

'What is your name?' Asked one of the guards.

The Western ruler merely maintained an expressionless regard of the maid with his red turned golden eyes, from his height his gaze slanted downwards as she only came to his shoulder height.

'My name is Rin Urihara, sir' she bowed again in the direction of the guard. Would he even remember her name as she spoke it? If there was the slightest of chances that he did – what on earth would he think of her? Did he think her pretty, or was he disgusted at her low position? Would her appearance be displeasing to him? Her mind ran a million miles.

'We have travelled far today, and it is very hot. Could you get us some refreshments?' The unknown guard addressed Rin.

'It would be my pleasure' she inclined her head, smoothly avoiding the gaze of the Western ruler. Calmly, Rin turned on her heel and made her way back through the throng of people to serve the demons of the west, making her way to the kitchen. Once she had exited the main hall and entered the steaming large kitchen, she leant against a wall for a moment, her hand clutching over her heart, catching her breath, trembling.

'Why are you shivering in this heat?' one of the cooks remarked as he ran past her.

Rin slapped her cheek and set to work gathering about twenty saucers for drinking and preparing the best sake, annoyed that she had allowed her emotions to overtake her at such a moment.

He definitely did not recognise her. He looked so formidable now that she barely knew how she was going to return to them. Perhaps it was her childish mind that had remembered him showing softer expressions. Perhaps the years of war and tireless work on the country had hardened him again?  
Her cheeks now burned up with a deep blush, and she felt her throat constrict with heavy tears. Why was he here? Why did he of all people have to be the ruler of her land.  
She had known him only as a solitary wanderer, quiet and yet caring in his own way.

Now he was a being of such influence and authority, he commanded respect of the entire room without a word or movement.

How was the Sesshomaru of her childhood the same creature as the Lord standing out there?

Yet it was still he who had deserted her, not leaving so much as a word behind for a whole decade. Her initial shock still sending sparks throughout her body, Rin's anger ran deep, nonetheless. He might have had many things to become and control – but she was a mere human, and to be forgotten so crudely and openly had hurt beyond healing.  
It did not matter that it was the Lord of the West who now represented the person who'd left her. _She_ remembered her Sesshomaru, the one who rescued her time and again, and kept her safe from harm – teaching her many things patiently, and ensuring she was always in good health.  
A voice whispered within her that he was also always the object of her deepest fantasies, but Rin's conscious mind was far from acknowledging that fact now.

If he had dropped her and left her behind, then so could she to him.  
Rin was determined that she would give no sign whatever of her remembrance; he had long lost the privilege of her notice on a personal level – civilian of his empire she may be, but nothing more or less.

Rin was the last person to grovel at the feet of someone who did not want her.

~!~!~!~

'Why did you kill that snake?' One of the guards asked their Master.

Sesshomaru inclined his head toward his soldier slightly, his voice low and silken.  
'That reptile was the one who allowed one of our detainees to escape.'

'Oh, was he was the guy who let that turncoat free when we had held him for court sentencing 6 months ago?'

The miscreant they spoke of had re-directed some ships to export illegally to an enemy country. The traitor had been caught by the snake clan but let loose by the one the Western Lord had just murdered. The guard always knew there were many good reasons for the actions of his mighty employer, no matter how extreme they might have appeared at first.  
The foremost reason for the killing, however, was no one's to know.

~!~!~!~!

Rin returned to her illustrious clients holding high a tray full of sake cups with separate bowls of ice, and some snacks she knew some dog demons to like. Raw or barely cooked meat, and fresh fruit.

She bid them to sit at a large table that other customers had cleared for their ruler. In general, the air of the great gallery was much quieter than its wont, but the clans talked among themselves as usual, not wanting to gawk at their leader or bring undue attention to themselves.  
The rule of thumb was the Emperor Inu Daiyokai would not heed one's existence unless an individual did something out of the ordinary to warrant his esteemed attention.

The might of over twenty dog demons clad in armour and their ruler seemed the height of incongruence in the middle of many highs and lows of society that gathered there on a Saturday. The killing of the snake had cast a sombre mood on the room, but alcohol was enough to raise spirits again. Not many people like the reptiles, so it had not caused too great a stir except among their own kind.

Rin's eyes burned in her skull as she tried desperately to erase the image of the severed head from her mind, the long tongue sticking out grossly from its mouth. She was usually able to protect herself against such unwanted attention, and she wondered why one of these guards she now served had decided to kill the demon.

She recalled how Sesshomaru used to slay creatures without so much as a warning and would still continue on unbothered by the taking of life.  
It was what had made him in to such a fearsome leader no doubt, and he had instilled the same mercilessness in his men. Yet Rin hoped that he was not entirely given over to blood lust as she had sometimes feared in her younger years. Sure, he had seemed to have a sort of care for her, Jaken and Ah-un, but that did not dictate his feelings toward every other living creature.  
He had not got where he was with flattery and bribery, that was for certain. Yet surely bloodshed and strength alone did not make a worthy leader.  
As Rin bent to place the trays in the centre of the table, she chanced a furtive glance at the Lord of the West who remained standing by his men as they all seated themselves and with shock she noticed his yellow gaze was on her – the expression one of slight annoyance? Or was it - impatience? The years of separation had clouded her abilities to read his face as well.

Rin did not see any softness there at all and knew that the rumours of the Lord's iron fist were not exaggerated. He had left her in the village with Kaede, and it seemed any gentleness he may have had.  
Why was her Sesshomaru so detached and cold as to send shivers down her spine? For certain, he had forgotten her, but there was no need for him to gaze at her like an intolerant juror, his eyes judging her for her very existence, so it seemed.  
_How did he not remember her?_ He was so lost in his own power.  
Rin tipped her chin in slight defiance when she broke away from his regard and moved slowly around the table to hand each guard their drink with a small bow and smile.  
He could not intimidate her, and though every other being around them refused to interact with the frightening ruler, Rin would not allow her own consuming anxiety defeat her purpose of proving he was nothing to her; most of all, to herself.

She reached the last guard before the Lord himself, and she lingered longer on this man than all the others, her heart straining against her rib cage as she dreaded having to pass anything in servitude to this one man.

Trying to slowly as possible inhale the deepest breath she had probably taken yet, Rin bent, taking another glass, as she elegantly rose again from the floor to turn and face him.

It was the closest she'd been to him in ten years.

He was so tall she felt as though the chest she faced was an unscalable wall, framed by silken long white tresses spilling around his form.

'My Lord' Rin bowed low, offering the drink to him, her eyes downcast with an appearance of respect, masking her terror.

Slender fingers brushed against her hand as he took the vessel from her hand, and her skin burned where he had grazed.

'It's very – hot. I need ice' Rin's heart stopped a moment as she heard his voice for the first time in many long months. Deep, gravelly.

'Of course' she murmured, kneeling again to pick some ice up, raising to offer it to the great Demon.

Rin felt utterly dissociated, wondering how such paltry and ridiculous dialogue was the first she was to have with him after five score years apart.

As soon as she had placed the ice in the drink he held, keeping her eyes steady on the task and not on him, Rin replaced the tool to the ice bowl and turned to serve the next soldier, feeling as though her entire body burned being so near the one she had dearly missed – finally, yet so stung by his utter ignorance of her. It was well she had not looked up into his face and shown the pain in her eyes.

She outwardly maintained such a dignified air, that the soldier she served next asked her;

'Are you a lady of this village? Is that why such a refined and pretty young woman serves us?'

Rin did faintly blush at that; her hand paused momentarily in its mission to pour and pass the drink to him.

'I thank you, sir' she kept her gaze downward as she served the demon under Sesshomaru's employ. It was embarrassing that she was being spoken to properly by the soldier next to the Ruler. 'But I am no lady – this is my workplace and it pleases me to serve you'

The guard scoffed 'a lady is not so by title only. You _are_ one, regardless of position in society'

Rin flashed a sweet smile to the face of the guardsmen, allowing some her true self shine through. It was ironic that a demon of the dog clan who did not know her at all would comment so sweetly and sincerely to her.  
She felt her heart squeeze with warmth, as genuine praise was usually lacking in her occupation, and she thanked him again, bowing.  
Knowing Sesshomaru had well heard the exchange made her feel lightheaded, and she wished despite being truly grateful for the compliment, that it had not been spoken in front of the one she wished to avoid.

'Would you sit with us and talk easily while we rest? We have much to do today. There are also some questions we need to ask, and you may be able to help us with your local knowledge' Rin's eyes widened ever so slightly, but she used all her will to maintain a mask of polite interest, no more or less.

She hardly knew the procedure for such a request, especially spoken by a demon in a royal envoy, so she decided to ask his permission to ensure her employer would be able to operate without her services for as long as the dog clan needed her.

'Of course,' was the guard's amiable response, and she was thankful for the even tempered, easy going nature of the man. Unlike someone next to them, who seemed to be intent on standing – as though on the lookout, and completely disregarding her existence as he had always done.

As Rin raised herself to collect the trays to return to the kitchen, she caught a glimpse of Sato, and her face broke out into a gorgeous wide smile. Closely passing by Sesshomaru as she focused in on her merchant friend, Rin advanced towards the man and hugged him.

'Rin! Is _that_ – ' Sato motioned toward the striking figure standing nearby, his voice awed.

'That is the Lord of the West' Rin replied; her tone slightly clipped. 'I have been asked to attend to them today.' She gave Sato a 'look' that the marketeer read to mean 'don't ask me here'. Rin knew that Sesshomaru could hear every word she spoke if he wanted to, even above the din of the room.

'How is the market? Have you sold much?' Rin inquired, trying to ignore the feeling of a pair of eyes boring into her back. It was most likely her imagination.

'In fact I have! Ever since early this morning there have been hordes of customers – many here to see our Ruler' Sato watched as Rin's pallor seemed to fade at every mention of the Western Demon. The agreeable man glanced toward the leader over Rin's head as she had her back to the white demon and saw how he seemed to be the subject of that daunting spirit's regard. The creature was certainly impressive beyond the vocabulary at his command, and Sato wondered if he was putting a foot wrong in speaking to the Lord of the West's former ward.

'I must let you go' Sato said to his lovely companion, his glance returning from his first encounter of the Lord of the West 'I – I will get back to my stall. Let me know if you need anything'

'_Thank_ you' Rin gave the merchant such a look of melting gratitude that Sato's breath caught in his throat, but the aura he experienced from the leader of the dog clan was too powerful for him to remain at her side. He knew when he was in danger - he was a clever man and had encountered many different types of people. But certainly, he had never felt such force of raw will than he did from the Demon monarch or sense such peril. And he most certainly was in danger of something.

Rin hurried back to the kitchens with her charge and found her employer darting back and forth between massive boiling pots of rice and curry, licking the tips of his fingers as he ensured each dish was made to perfection. Rin realised how sweaty she was and hoped that the guard's opinion of her apparent gentle breeding was no delusion on his part. What had Sesshomaru thought of his vassals' remarks to her? She shook herself, knowing that it was useless trying to divine the thoughts of someone who had now become a complete stranger to her.

'Sir, may I have a moment?'

'What is it girl?' the stressed old man grumbled, barely stopping.

'The guards of the Lord of the West wish for me to sit with them and answer some questions. Could you manage with me gone for some moments?'

Rin watched as her employer looked at her with bulging eyes, his silence causing Rin to shuffle on her feet.

'What sort of question is that?' He finally screeched.  
'Go, go!' He shooed her 'you come asking _me_ for permission when the ruler of our land requests your company as though I have greater power? Are you _mad_?' He shushed her right out of the kitchen and shut the door on her unceremoniously.

Rin took a few deep breaths before returning with the jug of expensive sake that the hall owner suddenly shoved in her empty hands, darting his head out of the kitchen door again and then disappearing.

Rin clutched the expensive alcohol with both hands, and though she was usually used to carrying a scary amount of plates and glasses at high speed, this one vessel seemed to hold the weight of the world.

Quickly returning to the guardsmen – and _him_ – Rin dodged many customers asking for her services as she politely declined, informing everyone that she would be sitting with the dog clan for now. The looks she received were not short of horrified; for a serving girl to sit with the royal envoy was unheard of.  
Perhaps they would eat her later? There had been rumours of the pitiless ruling tribe eating people's hearts.

Rin bowed as she approached the table once more, overwhelmed by the number of men in the group. They made her nervous at the best of times, and she could only hope they were all of similar character to the one guard who had requested her presence with them. A few demonesses had joined them as well by this time, fanning themselves as they lay back on the establishment's best cushions, looking around themselves scathingly, obviously thinking themselves far above the company.

'Lord Sesshomaru, when do we leave this – _hovel_ – for the port city? I'm dying to see the new fabrics they've got in' A beautiful ebony haired demon directed her arch inquiry toward the ruler, and Rin did not like her referencing the hall as a hovel. But she was so beautiful, her words seemed justified. Such a stunning creature certainly stood out against the contrasting relative drabness of the gallery. Yet, the demoness could be said to fit in when one transferred their gaze to the Lord of the West; his appearance and aura was far above anyone.

The guard who had requested Rin's presence ignored the demonesses whining and motioned for her to sit down beside him; which happened to be right next to the Lord himself, who was now seated.

Was this some cruel plot of the kami to humiliate her? Rin believed it had to be, as the awkwardness she felt caused her to actually speak out.

Sesshomaru had likewise ignored the question of the demoness, and his citrine eyes slanted toward the direction of Rin as the girl raised an appropriate question.

'Sir, is it proper to sit in such a position?'

Rin's eyes remained steadfast on the guard, refusing to look at the person she thought of.

'Why not even I can sit by Lord Sesshomaru' whinged the gorgeous demon lady 'at least the maid has some sense, Shota. Why do you want a servant at our table? She brings us some tolerable sake, but that is no reason to confer favour'

The guard sat straight.  
'We need to ask some questions of a local, and the owner of this establishment has told us this maid here knows much. So, she will sit with us, and you will be silent while we converse!'

'Oh, how dare you!' The pretty spirit huffed 'don't talk down to me like that! Lord Sesshomaru, your men have a sharp tongue when they speak to gentle-women'

Yet the ever-stoic master said nothing, merely his eyes flickered toward the demoness, and she suddenly found the hem of her colourfully dyed kimono fascinating, and she did not open her lips again for some moments.

'Forgive Lady Machiko, Rin-san. Please, be seated, and you are permitted to kneel besides our Lord. He is not one to hold servants in contempt.'

Rin had listened to the quick exchange between the guard and the beautiful woman with panic rising in her chest, and she was more on the side of the demoness than the guard.  
It did seem highly strange for her, a serving girl, to be allowed to sit right next to the Lord of the West, personal fear and dislike aside. Rin had not seen the glance that Sesshomaru had flickered towards the lady; instead she was focused on trying to send an apologetic look to Lady Machiko. With knees trying hard to knock together in fear, Rin forced herself to fluidly bend her legs to place herself on the cushion between the guard, and the Emperor.

Her spine felt like a rod of wood, as her body stiffened being so close to him. This was going far worse than she had imagined; even in the midst of her anxiety attack last night she had not envisioned she'd end up sitting right next to the man who had caused her such pain.

His luxurious white hair brushed against her cheek as he moved slightly, and Rin shifted away as subtly as possible, the barely there contact causing her to shiver.

Rin had placed the sake in the centre of the table, and she looked at the attractive guard next to her, his face cut through with a pale scar, causing one eye to appear lighter than the other.

'You look uneasy; rest assured we aren't going to interrogate you' the guard said in a warm tone as the sake was poured.

Rin tried to make her face a study of unconcern, but the burning sensation that scorched within her gut caused her to feel ill.

'I will do my best to answer any questions you may have' she responded with studied serenity.

'We come this way not just for routine inspection of the land' the guard spoke 'but we are after a few criminals. Tell me, would you happen to have seen a man of this appearance?'

Rin looked down at the table as the soldier pulled out a piece of paper, displaying an artwork drawn of a man's face.

The sheet white pallor of Rin's countenance upon looking at the paper was not lost on the demon guard.

'Rin-san?'

'I – do not know him' but the face of Sato stared back at her from the wanted poster as stark as the sweltering sun outside.

'Why are you lying'

Rin jumped slightly, giving away her utterly on-edge nerves, as it was not the guard but the great Dog Demon who had spoken; in such accusatory and blunt of a tone that she faltered in replying.  
Above and below earth and all the kami's within them, how was this happening? Dear Sato could not be a criminal, there had to be a mistake.  
And now the man whom she had been estranged from since childhood and who did not remember her sounded as though he was about to arrest _her_.

Rin dared not look directly at the no doubt burning amber eyes to her right.

'I – there is no such man of my acquaintance, or knowledge, my Lord'

Rin risked something much greater than accusation if she continued denying it. She of course did not know that the Demon Lord had seen her very well as she embraced Sato and exchanged words with him.

The guard watched his Master's expression turn from a mask of imperturbable calm to one of subtle anger.  
The fine brows drew together and his eyes were narrow, staring down at the serving maid to his side.

'My Lord, perhaps she really does not know who this man is'

The guard felt as though he had to say something before another kill was carried out; hoping that Sesshomaru was mistaken for once.

'Is the criminal your husband?'

The poor guard balked as he was blatantly ignored. The Lord was evidently bent on overtaking the questioning, which now seemed to have become the interrogation he had promised it would not be. Rin continued to stiffen, and she clutched her kimono with her hands in her lap, trying desperately to hide her tremble.

Why was Lord Sesshomaru so angry at her?  
She did not remember him ever speaking to her in such a tone; the only time he had ever been anything near violent with her was when she had first come across him, injured in the woods so long ago.  
He'd otherwise only ever talked to her in not necessarily soft accents, but certainly with pared back coldness to his usual habit – even tenderness in certain moments.  
This icy anger was strange to her ears and she did not like it one bit. How dared he forget her; then go on to strike fear in her heart!  
Had he already seen her with Sato? Surely not, his attention would've been occupied elsewhere.

'No, he is not!' Rin's knee-jerk response gave away such emotion that expressed her at least knowing of the man.

Her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths, and the demon's eyes lingered on the milky flesh of her cleavage revealed slightly by the kimono. He could hear the erratic heartbeat and knew she was concealing the truth from him.

'So! You were lying. It would not be worth all the husband's in the world to lie to the face of your ruler' Rin trembled at the growl coming from his throat.

She felt as though her lungs were filled with cotton wool; Lord Sesshomaru's voice was filled with such vitriolic spite that she wondered if he was an imposter, in the guise of her beloved old guardian. But alas; no longer beloved, she remembered, but someone who had abandoned her without a second thought. Perhaps this kind of poisonous attitude _was_ befitting such a person.  
She could barely credit that Sato was in such danger and Rin fought to maintain any semblance of sanity in front of the Dog demon.

'My Lord – did you – '

But the guard's half-spoken question was cut off by Sesshomaru.

'I saw her with this cretin not mere moments ago.'

The guard immediately began rising, his hand to his sword hilt.  
'Then I must immediately find and arrest him!'

'Sit down' Lord Sesshomaru ordered, and continued 'as penance for her misplaced loyalties, this maid will bring him to us'

Rin now swung her wide deep brown eyes, tear washed, into the Western Lord's cold face. Her tone became impulsively pleading; braving his scorching, glittering gold gaze so close to her.

'My Lord, I apologise for lying to you – I didn't know what to do – he has been very dear to me for years now, and I panicked wanting to protect him. Please, don't make me do such a thing and betray him'

Sesshomaru's narrowed saffron stare pierced into her eyes, seeming to sear her upturned face.

'It is you who betrayed me'

Rin was rendered speechless by the hint of passion in his voice.

'My Lord, we really should find him before he escapes too far!' Another of the soldiers spoke up, watching dubiously the strange verbal sparring between the serving girl and her ruler.

Rin felt locked in a stare down in which she was the victim and didn't know how to process the situation at hand in any way. She looked deep in his eyes for any shred of recognition; of the old Sesshomaru she had loved and followed. In vain.  
There was no mistaking that she had blatantly lied to the mightiest demon of the land, and she was shaken to the core by his enigmatic yet fervent words. And even now as their gazes intermingled, there was a barrier between them.

Her nerves felt strung out, and she could not control the burn-up of her face as the feverish yellow eyes of her Lord seemed to strip her bare, boring into her own gaze.

But soon, within seconds, the shutters seemed to descend swiftly on his face again, and Rin was not looking at someone stirred by some deep well of emotion, but of a detached icy aspect.

He looked away.

'Jiro, follow this servant from a good distance while she finds the man we are after. Arrest him on sight. Do not let this maid escape. I have other matters to attend to'

The order was given, and the guard next to her called Jiro apologetically rose, having to force Rin up with him. As they walked some way from the table, Jiro said;

'I apologise it has turned out to be like this. I understand this criminal is special to you, but it does no one any good to lie to the Lord. He can even smell how your scent changes when you aren't telling the truth. It's no use. Just do this job for us, and I am certain he will let you off the hook.'

'Jiro-kun, I cannot do this' Rin turned to the soldier, grasping his forearm. 'This man has been one of the few there for me in the worst times. I cannot betray him like this. Of what is he accused? Perhaps the Lord Sesshomaru is mistaken.'

Jiro made a motion for her to keep her voice down.

'He is never mistaken' the man replied, and of course Rin had known this. Her anger was too blinding for her to watch her words at this point.  
'I know this will be hard; but he is accused of harbouring fugitives of war on cartel ships used for exporting in Fyuoshu, allowing illegal aliens to filter into our society unchecked. He is one of many in on this operation. It's a matter of national security and the Lord brings down swift retribution on such criminals'

Rin's chest swelled with ire and she came to a halt.  
'Prisoners of war? People who have lost their homes and families? These are the types of people who need help more than anyone! Who is the Western ruler to say these individuals are illegal? Have any of them caused harm to our country?'

'Hush!' The guard ordered harshly, and Rin looked at him in surprise though she was seething. 'You don't know what you speak of, this matter is far more complicated than that. You will do as the Lord ordered, or else there will be a worse penalty for you than merely locating this traitor'

Rin felt her skin crawl at the swift change in the demon guard's demeanour. She knew then that this soldier would force her to do this awful thing at sword point if she did not do it herself now.

Her mind raced. She could never outrun them. She could not hurt any of them, or outwit them. But perhaps; - she could distract them.

Setting her jaw grimly, she looked away from the guard without a word after his reprimand. She started walking with purpose towards where Sato should be amongst the many market stalls outside. She noticed briefly that her employer was watching her with curiosity, as well as some of her colleagues. She would not cause a scene in here.

Weaving amongst the crowds, Rin spied Sato's stall. It was fortunate she caught his eye, as she mouthed to him 'run!' while she continued walking towards him.

She watched as Sato went white, and she thanked her lucky stars that he had been able to lip read; but as soon as Sato ducked to go underneath his stall, Jiro let out a shout and sprung towards the man. Rin kicked the leg of a large vegetable table and sent a myriad of melons and produce flying. The guard cursed, but it did not keep him for long. Rin made to dash after the guard, about to trip him up or something, when she found her body pulled back against something very hard.

The breath knocked clean out of her, Rin noticed arms surrounded her waist under her bust, and she struggled against them, swivelling to face none other than Sesshomaru.

'Let go you beast!' she hissed, clawing at his muscular forearms, tears streaming down her face at what Sato was about to endure as a felon of the state. It made her dejected anger no better that the one who detained her was also a subject of her virulent dislike.

Without a word, Rin found herself swung up in the arms of the great Demon, and many people stared in wonder and fear at him as he strode with his long-armoured legs clanking, the spirited Rin in his hold, towards the outskirts of town.

Her body shaking very openly now, Rin pummelled her fists against his chest.  
'Let me go! Let me go, put me down! I hate you! Sato is a good man - !' she felt as though she was gasping for air, so horrified was she. Had he become so alien, so cruel? Tears streamed unabated down her face, but the Lord seemed unphased, immovable, inexorably marching her somewhere.

Rin's frenzied conscious mind was reminded by her subconscious of the last time she had been held in her Sesshomaru's arms like this, when he had rescued her from hell. Then, he had felt like an all-encompassing blanket of warmth and light.

Now it seemed he was hell itself, and she needed to escape him at all costs to save her friend. Her small hands hit despairingly and in vain against his armoured chest, and her sobs shook her body. Where was he taking her? How could he treat her so awfully? What had he_ become_? Where had her old friend gone? Her cries became so heartbroken that she shed her tears silently.

***Authors note***

_Hey guys! The original oneshot got taken down for explicit content (Weird right, considering theres way more explicit stuff on this site) anyway, I took it as a sign to continue this not as a one shot but as a series, which is good as a lot of people reviewed saying they'd like more added to it. So we'll see what happens! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing as usual!_


	2. Many Masks

There was a temporary garrison set up just within the entrance to the town, and within the largest tent Rin found herself deposited unceremoniously. Dishevelled and terrified, she backed away from the once dear person who now stared her down like a golden-eyed hawk. She saw how the gaze was flashing red, and Rin knew this was a dangerous sign.

'Lying to the Emperor' he took a step forward, his voice low with quiet seething rage, and Rin stepped back again to match his advance.  
'Obstructing an arrest' he swiftly took another two steps toward her, and Rin found herself backed against the wall of the tent.  
She felt like screaming '_It's me! It's your Rin – don't you remember me?'_

But one massive wall of pride stopped her from uttering the words her heart cried out.  
Meeting his gaze, tipping her chin upward to challenge his power, she refused to allow him to intimidate her. She would not be the one to beg him, to remind him of something he should very well have known the moment he saw her this morning.

'And now you have such rebellion in your eyes not even my Captain of the guard would dare think of testing me with'

Rin's lip trembled ever so slightly; she felt a fool; she did not wish to challenge him! She loved him – or had done, very much so! Rin reined in all of her will and mind to not crumble against him in defeat and sob.

Such cold murder was in his expression that she wondered if he ever recalled telling his young ward many moons ago to never mention her own death again in his hearing.  
'Don't say such things' he had spoken with reprimand, a tone behind the words belying deeper feeling.  
She did not warrant that the ten years – mere seconds in the life span of a Daiyokai, would have altered him _this_ much.

'In trying to defend that blackguard you have surrendered yourself' his face seemed to incline slightly lower toward her as he spoke. Rin wondered if he had any idea how his rich, deep voice affected her – after merely dreaming it for a decade, now smoothly flowing in her ears, even feeling his breath against her cheeks.

'You are fool for thinking you could deceive me'

A hot tear burst and ran angrily down her pale face as she crossed her arms over her chest, clutching her own shoulders protectively.

'I did not seek to deceive you' she dared to respond to him, her eyes dropping to a point on his chest armour, attempting to make her voice sound placating and calm though it shook.  
'Wouldn't you try your best to defend someone you love, despite the odds being completely against you? At least you must try - or be a coward and never forgive yourself.'  
Her breath hitched as she wondered what his reaction would be.

'If I were a pitiful human against a horde of demons, I'd certainly think it wise to be the coward' he hissed 'now look where you are – a prisoner, just like your dear criminal'

_Prisoner_?  
Lord Sesshomaru, the one who was going to let her go with the group of monks so long ago if only she wished it, and yet at a single word from her mouth revealing her desire for him, he had displayed terrifying power just to get her back? And was now imprisoning the thing he had treated delicately back then as if she were a young bird – careful as a nurturer guarding her growing wings?

Her eyes flew to his in horror, suddenly searching the deep glowing amber orbs for any semblance of that same beloved regard – but her study only lasted a split second before she realised her constant attempts at finding the demon that she had known was vanity. Rage sparked within her like a tsunami, prickling her skin, burning her eyes with more tears she refused to let drop. She raised her flashing dark eyes to him again and spat:

'A fine Emperor you are, hunting down those only doing good as though they were animals – so insecure in your own power you must even arrest an insignificant woman who didn't even succeed in helping the prisoner escape arrest – why I recall when you – '

Here, she abruptly bit her tongue. She'd been about to tell him an example of his mercy within their past together, in order to contrast his current behaviour; but she could not allow it.

He had straightened at her change in stance and tone, his eyes ever so slightly widened at the poison in her voice and had Rin not been so angry she may have noticed the infinitesimal difference.

'You are mistaken' he replied coldly after a few moments of silence, where Rin cast her gaze angrily to the side, trying to calm her heaving breast.

She waited for him to elaborate, but that did not come. Instead he said something unexpected.

'You should know better' the words were said quietly, in a murmur, and Rin went still.

_What_? She dared a look at his handsome face. It was set in that damned habitual mask of inscrutability. Yet had he meant that last sentence personally, or as a Lord trying to reason with a civilian?

He watched her eyes and saw that they seemed to search him again as they had for the tenth time that day.

'Should I?' Rin asked, her voice questioning 'I thought as a Demon you were the one who read minds. I, unfortunately, do not have that power and can only read your mind insofar as your actions betray them. And what I have seen is _shameful_.'

He became still as a carved statue at her reprimand. No one alive would've been able to speak to him as she was doing and live to tell the tale. But Rin did not know even now he was being merciful – at least in relation to his own morals.

Daring and curious, her fury the oil lubricating her jaw in the face of her anxiety, Rin probed 'My Lord, why do you converse with a serving girl so long as though she mattered? Do you want me to congratulate you instead of telling you what you are doing is wrong, as though that alone would acquit you? I am sure you have plenty of lying courtesans for such a purpose; I have nothing to lose in telling you that your so-called justice is appalling.'

It seemed he had had enough of an earful of Rin's anger.  
At this tirade Sesshomaru stepped back from her, his eyes hooded and withdrawn as he lifted a single finger ever so slightly without even moving his hand. Two guards seemed to appear from nowhere at his side, and she watched as his face seemed to betray a flicker of the same sly evil a cat or fox might make before a kill.

'Chain her and put her with the others' the Emperor ordered, and Rin locked her eyes on his with incredulous rage. But though he held her regard for some seconds, he just as soon swiftly turned on his heel and left Rin to the mercy of the ball and chain.

He had not exited that tent for two steps before flashing in a burst of light to where the traitor Sato was being held by some of his men.

'I'll take care of him' Sesshomaru caused his guards to jump as he materialised, immediately removing their hands from the tradesman who they were in the process of marching to their prison carriage.

'Go enjoy that sake' the Emperor further ordered over his shoulder to his men and took the felon from their hands, grasping at the guide chain between the mans shackled hands.

He yanked the fellow forwards and his eyes burned down into the petrified brown ones of Sato.

'Emperor Takahashi' Sato stammered, bowing his head low as he could.

'Don't offend me with false respect when you've already betrayed this country' the demon hissed in a quick succession of words, and Sato felt the bonds tightening on his wrists supernaturally. Wincing, he raised his head but could not meet the Emperor's gaze, his expression furtive and aggrieved.

'Your Grace – I can explain what I – '

'If you think you have the luxury of free speech with me you are sorely mistaken' Sesshomaru snarled, as he began marching the prisoner onwards, dragging him along with his own stride.

'You do not have your precious serving maid to save you, so now you are attempting to appeal your case? Your death has already been signed off'

Sato felt like vomiting at the news.

'_What have you done with her?'_ was he all could manage. The hatred and vitriol he felt from the Emperor was so powerful Sato felt physically ill.

'Oh, don't worry' Sesshomaru flung 'lovers will re-unite, it's a universal law' his tone was embittered.

The merchant's eyes widened like saucers 'Please, you didn't arrest her too? Rin is innocent! She didn't even know my crimes before today and yet tried to save me! Sire, forgive me, but you can't punish loyalty'

The Demon turned so quickly Sato did not even see him; but found himself facing bleeding eyes and strong fingers around his throat like a death vice.

'When utterly misplaced loyalty in itself is a crime. _I_ am her Lord, not you!'

Just as quickly, the Inu Daiyokai was pulling him along again.

Rasping for breath, Sato stared at the tall back of the white demon.

'So – you _do_ remember her?' he whispered.

But he encountered a glare so freezing that he decided against speaking any more.  
Yet within, Sato's mind raced. If the Emperor remembered his ward, why did he arrest her? Sato had known how deeply Rin regarded if not loved this beastly creature in front of him from the few stories she had told him.  
Not knowing how such a gorgeous and kind woman could have ever loved such a brutish murderer, Sato did not know – but there was something very wrong about how the Ruler was acting if he did indeed know who Rin was.  
Surely, Lord Sesshomaru should welcome her like a long-lost child, not put her in shackles at first sight after ten years?  
Alas, Sato did not know how a demon's mind worked. Perhaps the haunting possessiveness that plagued their kind had turned dark over the years, and if Rin was his prisoner then she would be under his complete control forever.

Sato hoped that Sesshomaru did not know Rin herself had enough stores of anger to last her entire life-time, and with such fuel she was bound to upset his demonic intentions whatever they may be.  
Jealousy seemed to have tinged the monarch's voice at referring to Sato and Rin as lovers, and though the merchant would not deny he had wished such, he would not think to get in the way of an Emperor Demon if such a creature desired her.

His thoughts moved quickly to devising a plan of escape for both himself and Rin, if his assumptions about the Monarch's passions were incorrect. Death was not his end yet and Sato certainly was not going to give up on the plans that had been years in the making.

Illegal immigration it might be; but there was no turning away people in need – even if they were from across the ocean.

The next Rin knew she was within the confines of a cage, surrounded by other shackled persons, all miserable and terrified, her lord being their imprisoner. Her rage had solidified now into something cold, and she would never forgive him for this, even if there ever came a time for him to realise what a dog he was and begged her for it.

She watched as Sesshomaru came within view, behind him – her merchant friend.

'Sato!' she cried out, and as the two men approached the Lord swung open the prison gate, throwing the tradesman within causing him to stumble. Rin dropped to his side, helping him as best she could to regain his footing.

Sending her old guardian a glare fit to wither a forest of trees, she did not respond as Sesshomaru said;

'Here's your _prize _for your bravery' before swiftly departing, making a mockery of her attempt to save Sato from arrest. Now both of them were behind bars.

They waited until they felt the Demon lord was not going to focus his hearing on them; and Sato turned to Rin in order to tell her of his escape plan. She blew a bit of errant hair out of her face staring at him with her dark brows raised.

'Are you _insane_?' she whispered.

The other prisoners were watching the newcomers heated discussion with blank cynicism, or even humour.

'What?' Sato hunched up his shoulders 'there's not even a guard here – we could get out of here in two seconds!'

'Apart from the fact that we are surrounded by an entire camp of the most powerful demons in the land – ' Rin took a breath but she was over-ridden by a stranger next to them.

'That demon emperor can kill you from half a country away' he interloped casually, his accent thick, from the country.  
'Don't even try it. You might think because we aren't guarded that the systems lax, or we could roll out when we're on the road again tomorrow. But I'm telling you now, even before your body has matched the actions of your mind, you'll be toast. He has some freaky power.' The prisoners shuffled aside as the inmate spoke and Rin turned to look in the direction that they parted ways for; feeling a shot of bile rise to her throat as she did so.

At the back of the large cage was a wiry skeleton, slumped against the metal bars, still in chains.

'Burnt him to a crisp did that white-haired dog before the poor guy could even jump. Left the corpse there to rot as a warning. Black magic if you ask me'

'We've all thought it' added another darkly.

'Maybe death is better than whatever is in store for us' muttered a skinny woman.

'Easy to say that when your still alive' someone retorted.

'Ay true enough' agreed the original speaker. 'Death seems romantic until you're looking at it. We face it every time the emperor comes by with a new lot of meat like you two and we get to see that damned cold mask of a murderin' face. And if anyone ever felt romantic 'bout our dear old ruler then they themselves must have had a touch too much of the sun or have been bewitched.'

Old Rin's subconscious heart sank and her spirit mourned as it felt the final cords of communion snapping between what used to be Sesshomaru and her soul at hearing how far he had fallen in her eyes, and it seemed many others.  
The tales she had heard of him in her town were true from the outside; he ruled with ultimate power and was not to be mocked – but from the inside, seeing how he had achieved his end, such glory was too gored in blood to be respected.  
However, Rin's conscious mind in the moment felt little surprise at the revelations of the prisoners. She set her lips grimly and knew that Sesshomaru was worse than a stranger; he was the same as he ever was before he even met her.  
Merciless.  
Somehow, his heart, or whatever it was that beat blue blood through his veins, had become colder than a glacial winter once again.

'And why are you imprisoned, sir?' Sato inquired of the man who had mainly spoken to them.

'Me?' The old timer huffed 'I gave work to some refugees without papers.'

Rin scoffed at the paltry conditions upon which the man had been arrested.

'What's a pretty young thing like you doing here?' Asked the skinny woman of Rin.

She glanced at Sato, who's eyes were sorrowful. What would be their reaction if they found out she was the monarch's old ward?

'I tried to stop Sato's arrest' she inclined her head toward her merchant friend.

A young boy whistled. 'I'm surprised your still alive! No one gets in the way of _them'_

'All she did was knock a stall over' Sato rushed to her defence 'and they easily arrested me anyway. Maybe that's why she was spared'

'Maybe' spoke a demon with racoon markings. 'With such a slight offense she will probably be sent to work in the servants' quarters at the castle'

Rin turned her focus on the cute demon female.

'Really?'

'Yes. For some with lighter sentencing, we do a form of service to the state such as servitude in place of a prison sentence.'

'Interesting' Sato mused. He looked at Rin from under his lashes, wondering what was going on in her mind. She looked deep in thought, and he had no doubt that some plan was forming in her head.

Rin could not sleep that night, for the knowledge that a corpse sat not two metres from her was a shock to the system; let alone being surrounded by the stench of sweat, body odours and unwashed clothes added to the many other reasons that caused sleeplessness.  
Was it karma, that such a powerful demon who had saved her life twice previously and raised her from a child, would now be the source of her torment?  
Often, she had felt undeserving of such a creature's regard and care, but now it seemed almost grotesquely fitting that he treated her this way; almost in payment for causing him to have softness in his heart toward another living being.

She would not be at the mercy of his dark spirit, no matter how hard nostalgia and rose-coloured memories pulled at her heart strings. She forced herself to see him as he was now, not as he used to be – or had the potential to be.  
She was dealing with a ruthless emperor who sought nothing but the downfall of innocent people.

These prisoners were no murderous vagrants, or psychopathic despots! They were people who had come across other people in need and attempted to help them. Rin dearly wished to know the reason for Sesshomaru's detestation of immigrants and refugees, and why even citizens who employed them were seen as criminals.  
She had not paid attention much as a child to her guardian's political or social views – only knowing that he desired power. But perhaps if she dug deep enough, her having grown up around him could be her greatest chance at revenge.  
Rin felt she had an upper hand in that way as she did know his base motivation – not to mention she could probably easily learn his unreadable facial expressions again. The things she used to love to study and know about the tall Lord were now things she would weaponize, if he wished to continue on his path of destruction.  
Perhaps he really was a purist like his Mother – despising Inuyasha and his father, Rin quickly assumed that illegal immigrants could very well be detestable to one of such lofty blood line standards.  
Maybe he thought they posed some sort of threat to Japan's rule – some kind of silent infiltration? But as she conversed more with the prisoners, she found out that most of the immigrants were fleeing war or poverty and came with weak children and women.

Try as she might, Rin could not think of a reason strong enough to warrant the most prevailing demon putting away any and all peoples ever so slightly involved with the refugees, with such thoroughness that spoke to her of paranoia.

If she was indeed going to be a servant within the emperor's castle, she would damn well try her best to get to the bottom of all of it. If he refused to remember or acknowledge her and be so stupid and stubborn as to revert to his old ways, then she sure as hell was going to get right under his skin and tear off his armour even if it killed her.

The passionate musings in the dark were well worn by the light of dawn which broke upon Rin's unrested face like a slap. Squinting she shifted her very sore backside, trying to find the least painful position, but apparently such a spot did not exist. One night in this animal cage already had her so shattered, and she tried to vaguely comprehend how all the others must be feeling after who knows how many nights they'd been locked in this thing.  
It was debasing and inhumane.  
During the course of the night, the skinny woman had ended up in Rin's lap snoring away loudly for her size, and Rin had tried her best to accommodate the poor scrap of a thing; then in the last hour Sato's head had drooped on to her shoulder.

By the position of the sun Rin guessed it to be around four or five am as during the summer months that burning yellow beacon rose quickly, eager to scald the landscape again.

A guard approached the carriage and pointed his sword at Rin.

'You!'

Her exhausted eyes snapped wide and Sato stirred awake.

'Get up' the soldier barked the order, causing everyone else to mumble in disorientation, rubbing their bleary eyes.

He had unlocked the door of the cage and grabbed Rin by the arm roughly. She was forced out and only achieved a very brief look back at her imprisoned friend, panic in her face, before she was escorted briskly to the large tent.

Her unrested brain felt as though it was on knife's edge, strangely keen and alert, yet her body felt as though it lagged far behind her. The guard pushed her within the shelter and stood at the entrance way as Rin put a hand to her arm where he had grasped it, giving it a rub before finding herself in front of her old guardian demon again.

His back had been turned, affording her a view of his silken hair wildly spilling like a silver waterfall down his back. It seemed he had not slept either as he wore the same clothing of the previous day. He was pouring some sort of drink when he addressed her, still facing away.

'Lady Machiko's maid is ill. You will fill the position while she recovers. I am sure you have enough sense to know what the task entails'

As he spoke, he turned, two vessels in his hands. His reptilian yellow eyes gave away no emotion, but he advanced toward her with graceful ease holding out the drink.

Rin refused to look at him or even at the hospitality he offered.

She felt like spitting in the cup, but she knew that would certainly be more unwise than the obvious slight she was still sending him.

'Drink. You are unwell'

Rin could've laughed in his face if she wasn't so hollowed out. Using the same uncanny sense of smell he'd always had to detect her physical state was not going to disarm her as it used to. He was caring about her health _now_? After keeping her in a cage all night?

'I'm not thirsty' she lied, studying the ground intently. 'Take me to Lady Machiko and I will begin my duties.'

Despite her defiance of Lord Sesshomaru, her heart still clamoured against her rib bones at speaking to such a powerful demon in this way – one who for all his evils now did at one point save her life twice over. She was not stupid and could not forget what he had done for her as a child, especially being in his physical presence. Rin remembered when she would've taken his outstretched hand gladly and kissed it. That seemed from another lifetime, or a parallel universe.

She did not see him motion to the guard, and before she knew it her request to be taken to her new assignment was being fulfilled. So, he was not going to even deign to rebuke her for her insolence? Very well, at least she did not have to bear his poisonous tongue. For once Rin was glad that he was so habitually silent, for when he wished it Sesshomaru's verbal barbs could be nearly as painful as his talons.

As Rin was led away, the Inu yokai's eyes watched her unblinking and still his ears were trained on her voice and movements once out of eyesight.

He called in his Captain of the Guard, Jiro, and moved around the table in the centre of the temporary housing.

'Well?' He asked brusquely of his strong demon soldier.

'The canal beneath the gallery in town was discovered, and there were thirty-two refugees present in caves beneath. All of them have been disposed of as per your order. The ships carrying illicit cargo arrive in Fyuoshu within the hour. Most of the camp is ready to leave, sire'

Sesshomaru nodded once and handed his captain guard a bag of gold.

The dog Captain stared at the Emperor, tentatively weighing the bag in his hand.

'I will handle the cartel alone. You take the garrison and escort the ladies around the city as they will need protection. They're bent on buying out the place. That's a tip for your service' Sesshomaru kicked a heavy chest nonchalantly across the room, the lid opening as he did so, revealing many other bags of the same size within. 'And those are for everyone else. Our time in Fyuoshu will serve as your week of leave.'

The guard stared in wonderment at his Lord.

'Sire' he bowed low 'I thank you for your great generosity, it's completely unexpected.' He stammered in his speech, taken aback by the sheer amount of gold before him. Yet a thought seemed to nag him, and Sesshomaru prompted the guard by raising his brows.

Taking the hint, the Captain cleared his throat.  
'By the way' he said as he straightened 'was that the rebellious serving maid from the gallery just now who passed me by?'

The citrine eyes slanted toward his guard, but only for a moment as the great Demon began taking off his armour.

'It was. She is now a maid for Lady Machiko'

'I see. Did she have something to do with the underground refugee affair at her workplace?'

Sesshomaru was putting on clothing fit for a commoner as the Captain spoke.

'No' he turned, now flicking his elegant hand in front of his face in a fluid swirling motion; the loyal demon Chief watched as the Emperor's face turned human in appearance, his hair became short and black; the only thing slightly still resembling the Lord being the shape and set of his eyes.  
Sesshomaru's dark gold eyes seemed to turn black.  
'She – would not return willingly, so I made her my prisoner'

The guard's jaw went slack as he stared at his disguised ruler in amazement.  
'_That lovely woman is Rin? She is your ward from years ago_? The one who rejected your offer?'

Sesshomaru merely rewarded his Captain with an upraised eyebrow and the ghost of a smile as he pulled a cloak over his civilian clothing, bringing the hood over his head.

'I can't believe it. You sly devil – punishing her like this!'

But the emperor merely brushed passed his soldier with graceful movements and left far ahead of the garrison at Lukuoka to the port city, leaving his Captain astounded, shaking his head in incredulity.


	3. Crossed Wires

Bells and gulls and cries of sailors went up amid the general din of the foremost port where tradesmen were awaiting the arrival of five large cargo ships from across the seas.  
As the red rays of morning slanted over the dock, a tall figure went silently toward the first ship that came to port, sticking to the shadows.  
The main gang way of the ship was let down and many mid-ship men and traders went to and fro unloading the great vessel of it's bounty.  
Many things were brought in from China, fine clothes, dyes, cosmetics, even agricultural equipment, various stone and gems from quarries – crop seed and the latest irrigation systems, among many other things.  
But the hooded figure was not interested in the slightest in that quarter. He knew very well what he allowed into his country; but what did take his attention was what he did not allow. There was a tunnel down the side of the dock wall next to the ship which allowed a small stream of sea water underneath the town for sanitation.  
It was here the dark amber eyes focused as he saw a plank let out of a portal door below the ships crew quarters. A small man scurried across this plank and disappeared into the tunnel, carrying something under his shirt, well concealed to most eyes by the shadow cast over the area by the side of the vessel.

Noiselessly, Sesshomaru swung up on to the roof above him and entered a brothel from the back door.  
Ignoring the squeals of the employees, he pushed past the clientele and found the hidden doorway at the end of the establishment behind a casement.  
Descending echoing, dripping stairs that stank of sea water the Daiyokai found a basement of sorts which had a circular door at the other end, otherwise there was a bed and a cheap desk in the drear room.  
He leant against the wall and only had to wait a few moments before the heavy breathing he'd heard in the distance became loud and the doorknob of the spherical slab of wood began turning, to open and reveal the same small man the emperor had seen come from the ship.

'Welcome back to Japan' Sesshomaru spread his arms wide with a smile, stepping forward from the shadows.

The small weaselly fellow yelled in shock and went pale, before quickly retreating back into his little tunnel to escape whoever this tall stranger was in his hideout.

But even quicker were the Demon's reflexes; at once his whips coiled about the man's throat and brought him roughly forward at the same time as shutting and distorting the wooden door shut for good.

'Don't leave – you've just arrived' Sesshomaru sneered as the fellow kicked his legs in the air, dropping the package from under his shirt.

'Please, spare me demon!' He cried, gasping for air. 'I know nothing!'

Sesshomaru still held the man aloft as he brought the package to his hands with the other whip.

'No! – Don't! If you work for the emperor, please don't take me to him, or show him those papers!'

'I may consider it' Sesshomaru remarked ironically as he tore apart the bonds of the parcel and within seconds he had skimmed over the entire contents of the documents within.

Casting his burning amber eyes upon the poor wretch in his grasp, he said;

'I underestimate the sheer idiocy of your kind time and again.' He shook his head as he spoke, the black hair falling in front of his eyes. 'I get rid of one lot of you and another pops up in its place like the plague'

'I swear, I am only the one who delivers the information'

'Oh, I am aware. I know everything, it's only now I'm even bothering to deal with it because your little resistance groups are just too easy to take out. You bore me' he threw the man across the room; his form slumped against the wall.

The papers in his hand were a communication from a member of China's imperial palace. For a while, a few rogue advisors had been attempting to gain some sort of footing with Sesshomaru's empire, and there were always enemies of the homeland who were willing to entertain and rally behind the foreign lords. This particular document outlined the names and dates of the arrival of certain 'immigrants' from China, who would be posted within Japanese society.  
These were no mere expatriates, they were trained soldiers of the oriental lords.  
These same Chinese chess pieces that his Captain of the Guard had slain in the caves of Lukuoka yesterday were of the same ilk as the ones written down in his hand.  
Too many of them, and like a rash they could soon overtake an entire town.  
There was zero tolerance to this sort of activity and Sesshomaru was effortlessly keeping abreast of the situation.  
He dealt with China still despite knowing their subversion to the trade deal, as what they gave to his country in terms of technology was well worth it; for now.  
They would have their just desserts in due time for trying to deceive Japan's Emperor.

'Please don't kill me' the poor cretin in the corner of the room sobbed. 'I don't hate the Emperor, in fact I'm not political at all! I was just doing a job'

The beady eyes of the errand boy stared with pitiful pleading in his eyes at his captor, truly believing he was living his last moments.  
The imploring expression turned to sheer terror as suddenly the cloaked civilian demon seemed to melt away and, in its place, the creature's cloak became royal robes, his short black hair seemed to burst in to a halo of tresses as vibrant and pale as the moon itself swaying to the being's ankles, whilst blazing gold eyes appraised him coldly.

The poor fellow tittered and pushed up against the wall as though he could go back further and shielded his face with his arms.

'_Lord Emperor_!' He cried '_spare me_!'

'Sparing you would neither bereave nor adorn my country' he replied carelessly 'but I won't kill you. Instead, your sentence is far worse than death.' Sesshomaru approached the boy and ordered him to stand.

The man bowed low and couldn't bring himself to rise until the Emperor himself forced him up, shoving the papers in his face.

'See this?' The man's terrified gaze watched as the words on the document changed – the integrity of the handwriting remained intact as though the plotting Chinese advisor himself really had written it, but the contents became something far more horrific.

Instead of a list of names and dates, the papers sent a clear message of threat to anyone daring the Emperor's wrath. Below that, instead of the names of the promised incoming soldiers under cover as refugees, they changed to the names of those who had just been slaughtered, along side their death dates. A page was left spare as an intimation that soon the names of those about to step foot in the country would be added to the grotesque memorial.

'You will take these to your leader. If you don't, an agonising death will befall you'

The man was pale at the gills like a fish out of water for too long, and his lips beaded with sweat.

'O-of course, yes Sire' he bowed, but not before Sesshomaru wrapped a whip around the man's forearm.

He screamed in agony, and as the whip uncoiled, there was a deep red mark left.

'Death curse' he muttered to himself in hopeless tones, studying the pattern of the tattoo, but when he looked up, the spirit of the great Emperor was gone.

0000

Lady Machiko had been seated at her makeup table when Rin arrived, and the demoness recognised her as the maid of the tolerable sake.

'I suppose you'll do' she drawled in her feminine purr 'but for kami's sake go and put on one of my other maid's kimonos, I'll not have my servant looking like a common whore'

Rin was not surprised by the demonesses condescending tone, and she went to find a change of clothes in the sick maid's tent. Most things were packed up ready to move on, but the demoness took her time in getting ready; the dog soldiers were incomparably brave, but not so unwise as to disturb a lady during her morning hours.

The maid was sleeping fitfully, and Rin quickly replaced the poultice for her before grabbing any kimono she could lay her hands on.  
It was predominantly green with lining accents of orange. She changed as swiftly as she could before returning to her new post.

Rin had to assist Lady Machiko with her luxurious and copious hair, as that lady liked to have it up in sumptuous curls and loops rather than hanging down like Sesshomaru.

As Rin began combing the ebony locks, she opted with a delicate approach, to which the demoness objected quickly.

'No child, we'll be here for weeks if you go about it like that! Here' the demoness snatched the comb from Rin's hands and yanked down on her tresses, causing Rin to raise her brows slightly.

'Yes, my Lady' she nonetheless responded courteously and found it took no little strength to pull down on the beautiful woman's hair so roughly. The woman didn't even wince and Rin marvelled at it – who in their right mind liked having their brushed like the very roots were being pulled out? But ok, she would do as she was told. For now.

Rin spied the leftovers of a breakfast on a side table and thought immediately of Sato. He must be starving – after all he wasn't a little man.

'You want it?' Rin jumped at the demonesses voice, looking in the mirror in front of them. The lady's jewel green eyes were on her.

'Uh – no, your ladyship'

'Don't be silly of course you do. I won't be eating it so you may as well help yourself'

Rin blushed at the demon's kindness – though her tone was disdainful and flippant, it was still an unusually kind gesture.

'Thank you' Rin inclined her head.

The demoness was watching Rin quite closely.

'So, serving maid. Why did you lie to the Emperor?'

Kami, Rin cursed, she did not want to be interrogated further! Already she had regretted being so passionately angry toward Sesshomaru when she had vowed he meant nothing to her.

'It was a knee jerk reaction' Rin explained 'the wanted man is a very good friend of mine. It was stupid of me to lie'

'Indeed it was' murmured the demoness. 'Even the snake Daiyokai cannot deceive Lord Sesshomaru. You have found mercy by only serving your sentence as my maid. I have a mind to keep you on permanently. You don't titter and quiver like the others in my presence, but act as though you were accustomed to demons.'

Rin flushed, hoping this demoness wasn't so insightful as to recognise why her new maid was so at ease with a demon.  
'I know, my Lady. And it would be my honour to serve you.'

'Let's not be at variance. You can confide in me' the Lady said as Rin fought to place a thick rope of her black hair in a curled loop atop her fair head. 'We both know that prisoner is not just a friend of yours, and you are going to take that breakfast of mine to him are you not?'

Rin's fingers stilled for a fraction of second, but that was the only sign she showed of surprise. Was there no escaping this woman's scrutiny and probing?

'Perhaps' Rin answered warily 'but he really is just a friend'

'Right' Machiko smirked 'well I won't stop you, as any foolish behaviour on your part will be punished by the Emperor and not me. I could care less'

At this juncture, a guard came into the tent.

'My Lady, while Lord Sesshomaru is not with us on the journey to Fyuoshu he has told us to report to you in his place. The gallery has been successfully burned down'

'Where's Sesshomaru gone?' the demoness asked, adding 'Good to hear it is burned down. Just desserts for the crime this town committed against its Emperor'

'Indeed, my Lady. Lord Sesshomaru went ahead of us to Fyuoshu. We leave very shortly'

'I know, I know. My new maid is struggling with her new task'

Shota looked and realised the woman assisting with Machiko's hair was the serving girl from the very gallery they had just destroyed. Rin was looking at him with shock in her eyes, yet it was a veiled expression.

'I'm sorry if the news of the gallery shocked you Rin-san' Shota offered before quickly leaving.

'Goodness me' the Lady purred 'how your life has been turned upside down in a few short hours. Are you quite bereaved?'

Rin choked back her emotion with admirable effort. Her old gallery, the place that had allowed her a living for the past three years, was gone – just like that? Yet another thing Sesshomaru destroyed in her life.

'As long as no one was injured' Rin bit out 'Then the gallery itself is merely a pile of wood. It's the people I care about'

'Oh' the demoness waved a pretty hand 'Sesshomaru might kill where killing is needed but he's not a brute' she laughed 'of course no one was hurt that did not need to be'

Rin's eyes flew to the mirror to meet the demonesses.

'Don't look at me like that' she reprimanded 'I do not know who was killed, only that there were casualties'

Rin had to physically bite down on her tongue to not cry in front of this wily, coy yet cold spirit.

Instead she yanked especially hard on her hair.

'Yes! Just like that! See, now you've got it' Machiko applauded, and Rin could feel her insides churning with a maelstrom of grief and fury.

It was on the road to the port city that Rin found her opportunity to give Sato Lady Machiko's leftovers. She pushed them through the cage bars, and he grasped it eagerly.

'Your clothes Rin! Where'd you get this? What's happening?' Sota's pleasant face was unnaturally drawn and stressed for one of his temperament and Rin tried to keep in step with the carriage that pulled the prisoner's cage.

'Lady Machiko. I'm her maid. I'll try get you out' it was all she could say before the horses trot was too much for Rin to match, and she fell away to re-join the Lady demonesses as they were carried in chairs along the road.

Rin was only familiar with the outskirts of Fyuoshu, as she had only ventured into its centre twice before. The large looming edifices of the industrial sprawl greeted the sight of the royal envoy, and the heralds ahead announced the arrival. The city gates were let up and the cities guard escorted the entourage into the heart of the great port itself.

The ladies and soldiers had been given their gold before leaving Lukuoka and Rin marvelled at the easy riches that came to such elite. Riches that came from plundering lives, no doubt.

The demonesses were delighted when they entered the city, as they compared it to their home though they made sure to express it still was no where near as exclusive. Compared to Lukuoka, this place was overwhelming in size and noise, and Rin had always found it quite bewildering with it's many streets like mazes and people who seemed far less welcoming and genuine than the ones of the smaller towns.

The ladies exited their chairs and made their way towards the fashion district with some of the soldiers, while the rest of the guard found entertainment at the inns and brothels.

Rin watched as the prisoner carriage was taken to be set up with the temporary camp in a space within the city reserved for royal visits such as these. She had already well gauged Lady Machiko's loyalty to Sesshomaru, and there would be no use appealing to the demoness for Sota's release at least to enter servitude, without any ground to stand on. Maybe if she worked hard for a few months and proved her obedience and loyalty to the Lady, perhaps she could make a tentative request for his sentence to be minimised. This would be a long-term test of patience and will.  
As demons went, Rin found Lady Machiko likeable, but never in a million years would she trust her. Likeable would be and needed to be enough.

'Rin' Lady Machiko had turned to her maid as the beautiful gathering of demonesses entered the high fashion mall. 'Take this and go and fetch me some supplies. More rouge, more oils and for goodness sakes get yourself some proper clothes' the elegant creature handed Rin two gold coins and she bowed low.

'Thank you, my Lady. You are very kind'

Machiko swatted Rin away with an annoyed hand, but she watched the back of Rin for a few moments silently as the girl went away. Her strongest power was that of psychic foretelling, and immediately the demoness had felt a strange aura from the serving child unusual to a human. The girl interested her, and she wanted to find out why. But for now, the kaleidoscope of colour and finery took her attention along with her friends, as they began their in-depth discovery of the newest trends.

Rin had wound her way to an area that spread a large undercover market, filled with wares of every kind. It was not difficult to find cosmetics, but she had a hard time trying to find as fine a quality product as the one Machiko used. She was jostled and pushed around by the hordes of salesmen and buyers, and cries from auctioneers went up alongside the shouts of fishermen calling out special prices. Artisans exhibited their wares and drew attention with small sparkling firework displays, while ready to eat food sizzled and sent their delicious smells wafting into the atmosphere to mingle with spices and raw sea food, sweat and incense. It was almost like a sensory overload and Rin struggled to stick to her task of finding suitable cosmetics for a royal demoness.

Her mind ran just as fast and loud as the markets around her, turning over the revelation of the destruction of the gallery alongside her own and Sota's sudden loss of freedom. In there, she also wondered who Lady Machiko really was.  
A courtesan? She shuddered to think of the gorgeous woman seducing Sesshomaru. It was not possible for her to be involved politically, as ladies were not deemed suitable for such roles.  
There were not many options left.  
A pang shot through her heart at the thought, for Rin knew she could never be as cultured or as beautiful as that lady. But the worst thing was – she could never be a demon.

Shaking herself, Rin berated her mind for taking her down that route of thinking – for Sesshomaru was her enemy, no more or less. It did not matter that he was her Emperor, for he had done nothing than break her life in to pieces little by little since he had left her.  
As she studied the carrying shades of certain rouge cremes a tear coursed down her cheek. The salesman selling the compacts had been talking at Rin incessantly since she had picked up the makeup and he suddenly grasped her forearm, causing her to jump out of her reverie.

'Miss, are you ok? Allergies, perhaps?'

'No! No, thank you, I am fine' Rin wiped at her face with frustration. Crying in public? Was she so weak after all?

'Will you be buying these then?' The man continued ruthlessly, pointing to the three rouges in her hand.

'Y-yes' Rin's sleepless night and emotional turmoil had caught up with her, and she did not have the strength to continue on looking for something so insignificant as a shade of blush when so many monumental things were happening like a whirlwind around her. Her eyes felt heavy and the air around her like treacle.

She pulled out the two gold coins and the salesmen licked his lips. The woman before him looked a naïve, innocent young thing, demurely dressed yet with the appearance of gentility. His shrewd eyes told him that she had more gold up those kimono sleeves, and in her emotional distress he was not below milking the vulnerable state she was obviously in.

'It'll be three gold coins' he said staunchly, and Rin's face paled further.

'I – this is all I have – ' she said faintly.

Barely registering, an arm reached out over the top of her shoulder, dropping two more gold coins in the salesman's hand.

'Have four and be gone' spoke a masculine voice above Rin, and the merchant's greedy grin faded immediately, bowing as he swiftly pocketed his three gold coins too much for what he had sold.

'Thank you Master' bowed the wiry thief, and Rin turned to look up at the person who had saved her from quite an awkward situation.

Her cheeks flushed faintly as she met the gaze of what appeared to be a foreign traveller, he had very dark hair that swept across his face, and his eyes in particular drew her in. They were slanted and enigmatic as though he knew many things.

'Thank you, sir' Rin bowed to him as they moved out of the way of the main throng. 'I will repay you if you just wait here a moment' she had to return to Lady Machiko and explain what had happened. The cheek of asking for a further two gold coins would have to be endured, for Rin could not expect such extreme generosity from a complete stranger. But she found her forearm in the grasp of the hooded man.

'No need' he spoke, and his voice was soothing. Rin's skin tingled at the sensation of his touch. 'Please don't trouble yourself. Money is no object to me. But if you will join me for a drink, I would be obliged'

Rin looked into the man's eyes for a moment, looking for a sense of trust worthiness in them. Indeed, she felt his face to be unusually honourable in expression for a man of these parts, and she nodded her head ever so slightly.

'Very well' she answered 'but I can't be with you for long; I must return'

He gave the glimmer of a smile before pulling her arm through his and taking her to an inn that served something stronger than cold tea on a day like this.

'Are you under a curse that you must get home before the clock strikes on the hour?' He glanced down at her tired face; the corner of his mouth pulled up in a slight smile.

'No – I am a servant' she had no hesitation in telling this man, hoping to put him off. She reasoned a drink could only take five minutes, and then she would return to her Lady.

'Are you?' he raised his eyebrows at her as they came to a dimly lit hall that smelt of wood and wine.

The stranger removed his hood and Rin thought he was quite handsome; wondering why such a man had helped her. He motioned for her to be seated and he sat opposite her, his long legs crossed at the booted ankles, outstretched to the side. With his demeanour and attitude, it seemed as though he owned the place.

'Yes' Rin confirmed to him, glancing around her with wariness, yet her eyes dragged wearily. Finally, she brought them to his face, her cheeks reddening ever so slightly under his regard.

'What is your name?' She inquired as tankards were placed in front of them – she could not pay for these! Looking up at him with a worried look in her eyes, he lifted his hand as though to silence her.

'Your company was my reward, not the purchase of a drink' he said, and she blushed at his kindness, unable to think of a way to refute him without sounding ungracious.

'Thank you, sir' she stammered, brushing hair from her face, a small smile blossoming on her lips. Rin had not had much alcohol in her life, but she was so parched that she took a sip without wincing as though it were water.

'I am usually referred to as the wanderer in this city. But you can call me Hitori'

Rin took in his unremarkable clothing – it was indeed fit for a wanderer, the high boots and generally dark clothing covered with a cloak. Did he conceal weapons underneath? She was grateful as the alcohol seeped into her muscles, causing the tension to ease.

'What is your name?' he asked her.

'I am Rin' she answered 'I came with the Emperor's courtesan Lady Machiko. I'm her maid, as of yesterday'

'Maid to the Emperor's courtesan?' The man opposite her leant forward slightly. 'How interesting. Tell me, how did you come by such a prestigious position?'

Rin's delicate brows drew together, and she looked away.  
'I – it's a form of service in repayment for supposed crime'

'You are honest' smiled the dark-haired stranger 'what crime did you commit?'

'Hardly one' Rin responded with emotion 'I tried to help a wanted man escape'

Her drinking companion whistled low.  
'Daring' he remarked 'how petty of the Emperor to punish you for such a thing'  
His eyes were dancing, and Rin raised her brows slightly.

'I'm glad you find it amusing' she said with a touch of sarcasm 'I wouldn't dare to presume his Highness's motives' she added, not wanting to continue on the topic. She would not abuse Sesshomaru to a stranger.

'Appropriate' he agreed 'I've heard the man can hear a discussion from a country away. I suppose you are guarding your tongue in case his hearing is trained on your every word'

Rin blushed again; glad the alcohol had eased her otherwise raw anger toward the subject of conversation.  
'I doubt it' she half smiled 'when he could be listening to the words of someone far more important I am sure a servant is the least of his worries'

The eyes of her companion narrowed slightly and fell to her delicate pale throat, trailing back up to her eyes that were focused on studying the makeup in her lap.

'Sometimes servants know far more than the most informed advisor' he replied 'I am sure your attractions were not lost on him'

Rin's eyes flashed to his in shock momentarily before she let out a laugh that sounded like bells to him.  
'If that is meant to be a compliment, I thank you' she smiled at him 'such subtlety is a stranger to most men I've encountered, but the Emperor is not one to regard those below him'

He seemed mesmerised by her for a few moments as her lovely smiling face and sparkling eyes were directed at him.

'The Emperor may be the ruler, but he is at base a man. I can assure you; he has regarded you'

Rin looked at the wanderer with slight confusion, wondering at his insistence on speaking on behalf of the Lord Sesshomaru. But her exhausted and alcohol infused mind brushed it off with a wave of her hand.

'I really need to go, Hitori-kun' she said, suddenly feeling a horrible mournfulness at the thought of leaving her new friend. He was soft-spoken, generous – a gentleman. A rare thing. 'I can't express to you how grateful I am for your kindness and company. It's a relief to spend time with someone like you, it's hard to find – a good man.'  
As Rin spoke, she rose and tucked the cosmetics in her sleeve, feeling strangely flustered and worried she had spent too long away from Machiko.

'Rin' his voice stilled her for a moment, and she inwardly trembled at the tone of his voice. She met his gaze; his dark hazel eyes were intense. 'It will be alright'

Confusion again flickering across her face at his words, she gave him a sad smile, suddenly feeling tears raise to the back of her throat. Before they washed over her eyes she turned quickly and left.

After remaining still for a few moments, the stranger pulled the hood over his head again and he left. In a deserted alley way, the coal toned hair turned pale white and grew quickly, falling to his ankles; the cloak turned to royal garb and his dark eyes flickered between shades before they flashed burning gold. Sesshomaru leant against the wall for a moment, eyes closed in a frown for some moments, a hand clutching his chest.

Rin's soft smiling face looked back at him in his mind, her large dark eyes haunting him.

***Author's Note***

_As my time is limited outside of writing chapters, I won't be creating an A03 account unless this one does get shut down. Be assured I'll let you all know when I do, please don't worry! I have all stories save on my laptop so they'll never disappear._

_On another note, I adore reading your reviews.  
Sesshomaru thinks Rin rejected an offer she never received, and Rin has no idea the strange man who paid her difference to the salesman and she just felt such a connection with was her dear old guardian who she now hates! AHH. Crossed wires are one of my favourite things to write about because it means more ANGST and tension which is what I'm about baby. If you hadn't already figured that one out haha. I hope Rin learns to not have so much prejudice, while we can wait to see what Rin can teach Sesshomaru. Has he really changed so much in a decade?_

_I'm currently obsessed with Yohio – My Nocturnal Serenade which I listened to while writing this. It's like Black Butler come to life in song and aesthetics, and the singer looks like Aloise Trancy. I recommend. _


	4. Swift Justice

The city court was a bustling affair of constant noise and uproar, even more so than the markets and auctions.  
But today was a case of particular upset, as a group of sailors had brought a matter to the local magistrate regarding a disagreement with their captain.

The head of the disgruntled group of seamen was a man named Kaito, and he had a belly the size of a billowed sail.

'Your Honour' he said in a loud heavy accent 'I wish to bring to you a case against Captain there on account of my fellows. Not a week ago we brought back old sailor Asahi, who'd been beaten within an inch of his life at the Captain's whim – apparently because the poor soul had spoiled some of our cargo by not separating the grains proper from the ale. A simple mistake all of us have made yet he were so pulped at Captain's hands that Asahi died last night' here the sailors took off their hats and held them to their chests in mournful recognition, and they added their own words of angered sadness. 'Quiet gentlemen' Kaito said with soft reprimand 'so as you see Your Honour, we wish to have Captain demoted and never allowed to step foot on a ship again'

The Captain, a tall man opposite the accusers stand, stared with his brows furrowed at the sailors. In his periphery he saw how packed the court room was with an audience, as it was quite common for towns folk to view court proceedings as a form of entertainment. He would not lose face here.

'Why gentlemen' he spread out his hands 'we all know Asahi was an old drunk. He died of natural causes'  
This mockery caused the sailors to viciously jeer and shout at their employer, stamping their feet.

'Silence!' Commanded the Magistrate, smashing his hammer on the desk, motioning for the Captain's lawyer to speak.

'Your Honour, as my client said there was no way Asahi died of sustained injuries. The coroner's report stated his cause of death was due to stroke brought on by excessive drinking. The Captain is an honourable man, having served fifteen years in the Emperor's navy, awarded medals for bravery and good conduct under duress. He is loyal to his country and his people, and reports from his family are full of praise as to his character. This man is no murderer, and so the case is open and shut'

Loud cursing erupted from the accuser's stand and Kaito roared over the din:  
'Murderin, lyin bastard! You killed him, and you've killed others too and buried them under your shining medals and honourable conduct! We all know you're a monster!'

The Magistrate gave two claps and guards were called in so as to subdue the rioting sailors, who were beginning to throw items at the Captain and his lawyer, as well at the Captain's family in the stands.

Into this complete lack of lawful order Sesshomaru walked. It was common for the Emperor to check in on judicial proceedings if they happened to be visiting cities in their country.

The appearance of such a physically commanding figure caused many of the audience to gasp in shock, but the chaos within was too great for the crowds to realise the Emperor himself had entered.

The Demon king walked gracefully down the common stands, passing through the gate that separated the onlookers from the jury, defendant's and the accused.

A knife from a raging sailor flew right in front of Lord Sesshomaru's face as he made his way forward, and he swiftly caught another missile mid-air, nonetheless continuing on unruffled. Some of the sailors paused in their riot to stare as the Daiyokai passed up to the Judge's seat.

'E-e-e-Emperor!' The Magistrate stuttered heavily, tripping up off his seat and bowing low. By now most of the room were prostrate, terrified and silent at the sight of their dazzling Lord at the front of the court room.

'Knives in a court-house?' Sesshomaru held up the weapon he had caught 'I see Fyuoshu's guardsmen observe security well' the soldiers in question looked down, shuffling their feet in shame. The Demon nonchalantly threw the small fishing knife aside.  
'Does someone care to explain why one of my judicial municipal centres more resembles an inn full of drunken idiots after free-spirit hour?'

There was a studied silence, so much so one could have heard a pin drop. No one wished to speak up lest they lose their heads. It was impossible to tell if the Lord Sesshomaru was really humoured, or in a mood to kill the first thing that moved.  
Kaito's eyes were round as saucers staring agape at the beautiful demon. A bravery took him, and he seized his chance.

'My Lord, your Grace' he bowed, addressing the Emperor.  
Sesshomaru's gold eyes slanted toward the bulky sailor.  
'Please allow me to tell you the proceedings today. That man there' he pointed without looking at the captain 'is our captain, and we're all here to attest to the fact that he's a murderous beast who should be locked away for life. Last night one of our men died from injuries sustained at his hands, and he isn't the first either. Captain uses his credentials to slither away from his crimes, but we won't stand it no more!'

'My Lord, he's lying!' The Captain interjected, and the Demon's citrine gaze slung to the man's face, narrowing dangerously; his hair billowed slightly as suddenly in a bolt of light he materialised in front of the ship's owner, towering over him, and that man looked down to see the Emperor's arm was embedded completely through his chest, his heart torn out the other side. Swiftly withdrawing his gored arm, Sesshomaru turned coolly to the gathering of sailors in the opposite stand, his arm dripping red.

'Is that what you wanted, or did you just feel like shouting at something?'

Sesshomaru's fine dark brow raised as the room was as quiet as it had been loud when he first entered. The sailors were gaping like drooling fools at first the body, then at the Emperor.

Kaito lifted a trembling finger.  
'D-d-d-dead! He's dead! The bastard's dead!' A cheer went up and the men began shouting:

'Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!'

The din of the onlookers raised to a cacophony at the extreme justice they'd just witnessed, most considering it the best entertainment they'd seen in the four walls for years.

Flinging the blood from his arm as he turned to walk away, Sesshomaru exited the building, wishing to escape the screeching noise.

'My Lord!'

A woman's voice called after him, and she sounded distraught.

'My Lord Emperor, please, he was my son! That was no trial, it was murder!'

'Ay' added the voice of her husband. 'You killed my boy!'

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes slightly, angling his head though he still walked forwards with his back to them, causing the couple to run to keep up.

'Your _boy_ was a murderer' he hissed.

'Why you – ' the husband growled, his fists bunching, rage contorting his grief-stricken face. 'How dare you say that with my child's blood dripping from your arm!'

'What about his boats and his men?' the mother added. 'They are now captain-less and crew-less!'

'He only gave a beating to those that deserved it!' Continued the father 'he was no thoughtless killer!'

Sesshomaru weaved through the crowd's, the people of Fyuoshu only noticing just who it was they passed once the tall regal figure had already gone by them.

There were beggars who lined the streets, holding out cups for coin. One of these homeless souls found themselves transported mid-air via a sort of rope and thrown at the couple behind the Emperor.

'There's your new captain' Sesshomaru snarled, withdrawing his whips from around the disoriented vagabond, before tossing a bag of gold over his shoulder. 'There's money to employ crew. Do what you will and follow me no more'

The husband and wife stopped dead in their tracks at the heavy bag of money in their hands, and despite the extreme financial generosity the Emperor had thrown their way they would not forgive him for what he had done. The parents of that now dead Captain were not alone in being enemies of the Demon Lord.

000000000

Rin had a tough time of it explaining why she had only returned with three shades of rouge and no change, or any of the other items Lady Machiko had asked for.

'Kami, child, are these cremes made from gold? Why do you not return with oils or clothes?'

Rin was blushing and looking at her feet, nibbling at her lip from the inside.  
'They're very good quality, my Lady' she offered lamely.

'If they aren't by heaven, I'll be sending you back to that cage' Machiko retorted caustically 'if you can't budget well then you must sit with the other servants and learn from them. I won't have you repeat this mistake'

Rin bowed. 'I apologise for my error' she said. 'Is there anything I may do for you now?'

'Lord Sesshomaru is back with the guards, I wish for you to take this to him'

Rin remembered Hitori and how at odds his character was with her old guardian's. Would she ever see that mysterious yet gentle stranger again? Her heart twisted at the thought. Lady Machiko held out a letter, and Rin received it with a curtsey.

Vague curiosity wondered what could be written in the communication, and with a twinge of disgust she thought it was probably some love-soaked courtesan poem.

On her way to the guard quarters she saw some chefs bring in fine foods to the camp and with her stomach only filled with alcohol it grumbled loudly at the smell. Sato must feel just as hungry, not to mention the other prisoners. She'd have to find a way to get some to them. Half of them were on the verge of death and Rin felt guilty that she was able to walk around freely outside of the inhumane cage; she had to do as much as she could for them while she allowed to roam relatively at liberty.

Lifting her eyes from her troubled thoughts, Rin stopped in her tracks as she saw Sesshomaru pass in front of her quite a way away toward the entrance to the camp, followed by three guards. His arm was soaked in blood.

Colour drained from her face. Rin found herself running toward where he had gone before she even knew it, but as she turned the corner he was nowhere to be seen.

She peeked within two tents entrances before she found where the Emperor was – and with a rapid increase in heart rate Rin saw that he was alone, calmly wiping away at his bloodied arm over a bowl of water.

There was such an unaccountable panic within her at seeing him injured that she went inside without announcing herself and went right up to the Demon's side.

But words failed her when his piercing yellow eyes met hers in slight question, as though she had caused offence by approaching him so openly.

Rin's eyes were stuck on his slender, muscular limb and realised half his torso was bare outside of the Emperor's white kimono alongside his arm. His alabaster skin was drenched in red fluids and stench.

It reminded her so cruelly and viscerally of when he came back from a fight, or even when she had first found him so horribly injured. Her mouth went dry; she trembled.

'Lord Sesshomaru – ' her voice sounded like it did when she used to address him as a child; full of care and love.

He was unnaturally still a few moments, watching her, but soon he turned to continue washing himself.

'It's not mine' was all he said, curtly, and his deep harsh voice caused Rin to realise she was standing in front of an almost half naked Sesshomaru; turning a deep red to her ears she took a few steps back, looking away from his virile figure.

Rin felt foolish for thinking that the blood was his. Was it some innocent person's who had happened to annoy him? She thought bitterly. Angry that her subconscious had taken over her mind so powerfully, she withdrew Lady Machiko's letter with one assured movement.

'My Lady wishes to give this to you' Rin bowed, placing it on a table in front of her, speaking in her most pared back, professional tones. She turned to leave, but his voice stopped her.

'Why do you smell of alcohol?'

Rin paled and didn't really know where to look.  
'I – I had some earlier' she replied, knowing it was useless to lie.

The sound of the bits of body and blood sloughing off her old guardian's body as the water washed over him caused her stomach to turn most unwelcomingly.

'I was not aware Machiko indulged her servant's so much'

Rin blushed to her roots, not knowing what he wanted her to say. Was drinking ale now also a crime? But she did not want her demoness master to be reprimanded if it was indeed wrong.

'It was not my Lady, your Highness. A man helped me today when I was in an – awkward situation, and he also bought me a drink'

As his eyes were lowered watching the gore slide from his arm, Rin could not see the levity in his eyes.

'Is drinking with strange men a part of the service I charged you with?'

Kami, how dearly she wished to leave this demon and return to the safety of Lady Machiko's tent – was he going to put her back in the prison?

'No, sire. In my defence, I was grateful to him for his assistance and as he refused money in return, I had to show him gratitude in some way'

'Is it so easy to gain your affection?' Sesshomaru turned to Rin, taking some steps toward her. She couldn't face him, for her gaze would be level with his bare blood-stained chest framed almost grotesquely by his untainted pure hair.

Yet Rin felt a frustrated confusion at his words and his tone.  
'Not any unnecessary affection' she countered; brows furrowed as she looked out of the tent entrance as though waiting for a moment to escape. 'I can't turn away from someone who has helped me so much'

'You are very quickly loyal to those who least deserve it' he responded coldly, though his body heat caused her skin to crawl with a strange magnetism.

But her lively eyes snapped up at him, looking into his penetrating gaze framed by the deep magenta coloured eyelids and dark lashes. The contrast of his light burning irises and purple eyelids with their thick eyelashes always caused her cheeks to blush and her heart race.

'My loyalty is to any individual who shows basic concepts such as respect and kindness' she said steadily.

'Are you implying I do not?' he responded quietly.

Rin hated her undeniable bodily reactions to his entire being. He was so utterly attractive she felt her head spin; her eyes against her will travelled down over his Adam's apple to the line of his strong clavicle, then the masculine curve of his pectoral. She steadied her heart, which she knew he could well hear, and spoke with calculated calm;

'Without love and compassion a stone becomes a mountain high.' Her dark gaze met his again 'Burning down the source of people's livelihoods and killing indiscriminately will mean true power won't ever be yours'

Rin knew that had to go deep; for her dear old guardian had only ever desired power. Yet she feared what he might do now she had spoken something so offensive to the Emperor of Japan.

'The man I killed was a murderer' He stepped even closer to her, his voice a whip lash. 'That hall in Lukuoka was nothing but an aggrandized hovel – no one will miss it'

Remembering the shelter and safety her work had provided her with for years, Rin's chest heaved in sudden passion as she also stepped toward the dog Demon.

'You are not separate from what you destroy' she said, her voice low and thrilling. Not caring that tears streamed down her face, she had to tilt her head further backwards to look up at him. Her words came quickly and easily as she saw red looking into his beautiful face, untouched by time or age.

'Your pride blinds you – loving nothing but yourself. You wonder at me spending time with a stranger because of one kindness he showed me. The smallest act of anything akin to love will always hold far greater power than the most fearsome evil. I'll give my loyalty and affection to that _any_ day over you_'_

It was when she saw his eyes change to bloodshot slits that Rin realised what she had done – again let her anger, hurt and tongue take over her senses.

Gasping, Rin stepped back, terror engulfing her as she heard a snarl from his throat and saw his claws extend.

She found her throat in his grasp, and his demonic gravelled voice hissed in her ear as he bent his head to hers, his beast speaking directly to his precious ward in tortured tones;  
'My _pride_? I am _damned_ \- life itself is condemnation. My freedom is captivity – eternity is hell. Do you think I don't feed on the absence of love? I am nothing but a demon, a scourge cursed to burn out. Get out of my sight before I consume you'

He turned his head slightly so that his crimson eyes seared her own, and she watched transfixed as a strange paroxysm of pain imprisoned his features, before she felt his hand shake; - the fingers unfurled from her throat and cupped her face for a split second before he shot from the room in a rush of light.

Dealing with Rin as she was now – a woman, no longer filled with childlike naivety, was more difficult than he ever imagined, and the pit of desire she had stoked deep inside him at the vision of her feminine loveliness yesterday was something that was entrapping him at every turn. He had to get himself under control before his beast did things his intentions had no say in. He wished to punish her, as she had done to him.

Yet even though her words stung him at every turn, her voice was a song that filled his inner void.

She would pay for what she had turned him in to!

**Author's Note**:

_I couldn't respond to a guest reply that made two very frustrating demands.  
The first: my Destruction of Life new chapters were too much like reading porn and to tone it down. NEWSFLASH – I AM THE AUTHOR AND WRITE WHAT I WANT LMFAO. The last thing I am going to do is mould my own writing to a random stranger's demands – the cheek! My muse runs wild my child, it doesn't hold back, so either read and enjoy or be off and peruse some PG shit. I'm not your automatic personalised story shitter. And fuck, I like porn with a damn good build up story line, what of it. So if anyone else feels the same, click off every story I write as every single one of 'em will be MA at some damn point. I LOVE everyone else's reviews when they say they love my lemons and consider them the best as it gives me massive warm fuzzies. I love writing explicit shit._

_The second: That I need to stop writing new stories and finish my old ones. I've already covered this before, but with this particular fic I HAD uploaded it as a complete one shot as I felt guilty for all the as yet unfinished series, till it was taken down. So now I am making it a series also at the request of any others who wanted more of this story line. Again, my muse writes what it wants and I'm at the mercy of inspiration. I write what I want, when I want, how I want. This means a lot of stories going at once at this point, don't ask me why. It annoys me too believe me. But that's no reason to make demands of me. I am providing this shit for free in my limited spare time so just chill out and get off my case or go write your own fic specified to your own very niche preferences anon. Goddamn. This is why I go for a long time without reading reviews because someone decides to be a sour old woman about my writing. Byeeeeee. Rant over! That felt good to get off my chest.  
To every-one else, especially KagomeLove2, LadyShenzuki, rans0medheart, Wildheart44, Rin Taiso and many others, thank you so much for all of you keep me going and I adore you _


	5. Deceptive Missive

Kaede smiled as Sesshomaru left the village after having given Rin to her care. He had told the girl he would be back soon, and so she waved happily at him while she stood next to her new guardian, as the demon's form disappeared into the distance – unaware that it was the last she would ever see or hear from him for a long time.

Rin's spirits were high and merry as was her usual default for quite a while after Sesshomaru's withdrawal, and took to her studies under Kaede with passion, wanting to impress her true guardian when he came back. However, days turned to weeks, and in turn those became months. Kaede watched as the girl gave less of an enthusiastic smile each morning as she rose from bed – her perusal of educational books became more listless. She ate less, and though her rapidly changing figure needed fuel she refused.

Kaede became worried and frowned a lot more.

'Rin. You must take care of yourself. What would Lord Sesshomaru think?'

'I wouldn't know' Rin's reply went; 'he is not here to tell me'

Kaede folded her arms across her old bosom.  
'Look here, my young lady. I am putting in a great deal of effort into you to ensure you turn out well – have the wild wrung out of you so to speak. Depression doesn't become a pretty young girl'

But Rin could not bring herself to enjoy the little things anymore. Her dear Sesshomaru seemed to have deserted her; not even a brief note came.

Rin's descent into misery brought about a return of her muteness. Kaede, now feeling her charge's condition beyond her control, spoke with other village elders, and the consensus returned that the Demon was no good for her. They believed Rin was far too affected by the creature, and that having her happiness pinned on his presence was not normal nor healthy.

'Kaede-san' the eldest of them pointed his walking staff at her as they all sat around a fire in a log cabin. 'Any communication from him must be hidden from her. He must not be allowed to sully or bewitch her any further. There never was any good that came from a demon and human co-habiting.'

'But Rin loves him so, Reiji-sama' Kaede objected 'I received a note from Lord Sesshomaru in fact the other day, but I did not give it to her as I've been upset at her attitude. But it wasn't like I was never going to pass it on, if only to liven her up momentarily'

'Well done, Kaede-san, and absolutely do not give her the note at all. Out of curiosity, what was contained in it?'

Kaede pursed her lips.  
'He told her that he was going to come and visit next week.'

There was a murmur of worry and disapproval. Another of the elders spoke up.

'The only way to stop this nonsense is to write him back. Our shaman could make a reasonable attempt at turning a note to appear as though it were Rin's handwriting. Let him know that the child has adapted so well to human company that she no longer wishes to associate with him'

'We can't do that!' Kaede gasped 'what if he comes anyway and finds out we were lying? He'll kill us in the blink of an eye'

'True' the elder Reiji mused 'perhaps there are less straight forward ways. Maybe; take Rin for a trip away from the village next week. When he finds her not here, we will tell him she is involved in some important training under another tutor and cannot be disturbed. Leave him with some sort of example of her progress and assure him she is well looked after'

One of the elder's scoffed.  
'Do you take the most powerful Daiyokai for a complete fool? He'll smell out that lie like a rat'

Reiji's brows furrowed.  
'Are there any other suggestions? If he really wants her, remember he'll be able to smell her out no matter where she is'

Kaede interjected quickly 'Lord Sesshomaru is not like that. He might have some kind of strong, strange connection to Rin, but he has never forced her against her will in any way. I believe a simple note, from me, will be best. No tricks or smoke and mirrors that he'll see through right away. I will return his letter and let him know that Rin merely is not willing to see him'

The elders were silent for some moments.  
'I suppose it's the best way' Reiji said slowly. 'We will go with this course of action, and please ensure to tell us all as soon as any other communication is given. Rin will be raised a human and remain among humans. It's the way of nature, and nature will not be mocked'

They rose, bowed to each other, and left.

Over the next couple of years, Rin very slowly came out of her mute bouts again and became a demure, soft-spoken lady, a sadness always behind her eyes. It lent the attractive girl an air of mystery that young men pined after.  
But she did not have the heart for any young human male; after all – they did not have long silver hair or burning gold eyes, nor would any of them be likely to risk anything to save her life.  
Despite the comparison, her anger toward her dear old guardian was growing daily.  
Little did she know that all his attempts at reaching her were being thwarted by the very old woman who had sworn to the Demon to protect her.

It was when Rin was around sixteen that a letter came of which contents Kaede became almost ill over. Immediately she had called a gathering of the elders.

'He wants to offer her a proposal' the old ladies words rushed out without ceremony as soon as the esteemed gathering were all seated around the fire, their eyes collectively beholding the held out the missive.

'What?' Reiji shot up, grasping the paper.

'All heaven and earth' the senior elder muttered 'does this mean he wants to _marry_ her? A Demon of his standing, wanting to connect himself to a nondescript human? Inconceivable!'

Another elder let out a shocked laugh, adding;  
'His status aside, has the creature not received the message of Rin's disinterest yet? How can he think of sending such a note?'

Kaede looked away a moment.  
'I may have let him know that Rin often talks of him, though be sure I made certain he knew she didn't want to see him. He has already asked why she has not written to him herself, seeing as by now she should be able to write. I had to tell him that Rin injured her writing hand. As to him wanting to marry her – well, maybe it is convenient for him. After all there's no other woman out there who knows him as well as Rin; or that he has allowed to know him so well. He's probably lonely, being at the top.'

Reiji sunk his head in his hands.  
'You gave him hope!' He sighed heavily 'if his intention has been to marry her, then hearing that his intended speaks of him often would be enough invitation to send this note. Demons do not mess around, lonely or otherwise'

'We absolutely can't let her know' an elder wrung their hands. 'A Daiyokai – marrying our Rin? Impossible!'

'Not quite' Kaede conceded wryly 'I don't know if you are aware of Sesshomaru's father Inutaisho'

'We do know, indeed' Reiji replied darkly 'and we will not see it repeated. Izayoi has become some heathen corruption of both demon and human flesh. It is unholy to nature'

'Yet, they are in love still – and she lives as long as he does' the old woman countered.

'Rin doesn't love that creature!' an elder said 'she loves the idea of him, as any child loves the idea of something that they hero worship. But what of ideals, morals, long term plans – desires of the heart, ideas of freedom? Rin has now grown up and has formed her opinion on many topics, a lot of which would be at variance with a powerful demon. I could put my money on it that she really doesn't love that demon for who he really is.'

'It's a good point' Reiji raised his brows, nodding, his finger and thumb stroking his measly beard. 'Who knows what such a beings' intentions are toward our sweet Rin. He will not be allowed to corrupt her with his blood thirsty, power hungry ways. I know a little of his character – and the five hundred years that spirit has been around, he's caused nothing but terror in his wake. I am certain he will go on to rule as his father once did, and very soon too. Throne rooms, battle fields, and political intrigue is no place for a girl like Rin.'

Kaede sighed deeply as the note was passed back to her.  
'So how do I even tell him the news?'

Reiji's eyes narrowed as he looked into the flames before them.  
'Break his heart, if he has one. Tell him - she is already married'

000000

*_present_*

Rin's heart felt an intense wrenching at what had just transpired; Sesshomaru's words echoed in her ears like a curse, and it was then that she knew he had reverted to what he always had been – an empty vessel of hatred.  
Knowing that he saw himself as such a blackened, imprisoned creature caused Rin to cry for him. There was something so pitiful in his words, though they had been spoken so harshly. It was as though he had accepted and embraced his old self once again, rather than fought to maintain the change she had seen happening within him ten years ago.  
What on earth had caused her dear Sesshomaru to return so viciously to his old ways?

She could not stand shaking in this tent for long. Rin had to _do_ something, so that she did not entirely crumble.  
Remembering the prisoners in her stricken mind, she made her way out of the shelter and went toward the source of the delicious smells.  
Oh, but where had Sesshomaru gone to in such a state?

The cooks and chefs were laying out a grand feast for all the soldiers and guests of the royal entourage under a pavilion, and Rin's mouth watered despite her heart still straining against her rib cage.

She couldn't save him.

She had not been enough, nor could she be.

There were roast meats, fresh meats – raw and cooked, silver platters of fruit, skewered pigs and young calves, fresh fluffy rice, sauces, vegetables and soups – all manner of delectable dishes.

Now Rin had to figure out how to get some of it in a few cloth napkins and steal it away to her charges.

Perhaps it would be easier to steal away with some of the bounty from the kitchen tents. She snuck around the pavilion and spied the many cooks running back and forth, and she thought of her gallery in Lukuoka, wondering how her employer and co-workers were doing without their livelihoods, remembering to despise the Dog demon for causing such ruin.  
Rin did not know that Sesshomaru had ensured the innocent parties were provided for.

Rin would have to pretend to be a cook herself to infiltrate the bustling kitchens for there was no chance to slip in when it was unoccupied; there were always people rushing about preparing and serving food.

She'd have to choose things that were portable, like un-cut fruit and whole legs of meat.

Tipping her chin upwards, Rin waltzed into the kitchen with confidence, pretending it was her old work, and no one noticed as she began feigning preparation of a roast boar. Her stomach practically put the four winds to shame so loud it sounded as it grumbled; she punched it hard, once to try and silence it. Out of the corner of her eye Rin spied an apron and ducking around two cooks she snatched up the white bit of cloth and wrapped it around her waist. This would serve well as a kind of food sack.

'Hey that's my apron!' A tiny little woman with a shrill voice came up to Rin, pointing at the stolen goods.

'Sorry? No, it isn't, this is mine' Rin looked down at her steadily as she continued cutting the boar.

'It has a soy stain right _there_ – it _is_ mine' the old lady put her hands on her hips defiantly. She was not going to give up easily or quietly.

Rin looked down at the stain and let out a half laugh 'Oh, that? I've been using that corner to clean the spoon used to stir that curry over there. See, its brown. Now, if you please, I have meat to cut'

'Soy is darker than that curry' said the old woman forebodingly 'you thief!'

'Excuse me?' Rin turned fully now, her own hands on her hips 'and you're a liar, trying to steal people's aprons! Go and find your own and leave others aprons alone!'

The old woman looked as though she had steam coming from her ears.  
'I have my eye on you, wench' she spat 'don't think you'll get away with it that easily'

Rin turned back to her project, rolling her eyes.

Once the old woman had stopped sending her death dagger glares and left the room for a little, Rin slipped some meat into the coveted apron and knocked as many pieces of fruit as she could into it as well; even managing some rice balls and steamed buns.

The cloth bulging to its limit, Rin walked quite awkwardly out of the kitchen, thanking the kami that the cooks were too busy to even glance her way. What she did not count on was running into Shota in the doorway of the tent.

Rin stopped dead in her tracks, looking like a deer at the end of a gun.

'What on earth are you doing?' Asked the tall dog guard.

Rin decided laughing would help her case to lighten what appeared to be a very dodgy scene.

'Oh, this?' she looked down at her bulging smock, before scooting forward and whispering behind her hand to the incredulous soldier; 'you know – _girl's stuff_ – we get _really_ hungry – and me and Lady Machiko are in sink already! She's too sick to attend the dinner, so I'm taking it to her. Though don't be surprised if she shows up later anyway. As I said – _really_ hungry'

Shota went slightly pale, before clearing his throat.  
'O-of course. I apologise for asking. Please, continue' Rin's smiled at him and began walking away when he stopped her again.  
'By the way.'  
Rin turned at his voice, the smile now somewhat forcedly plastered on her face as she wished nothing more than to get away from him.  
'Yes?' She prompted.  
The guard seemed to look intently at her for a moment, before asking;  
'Is that prisoner Sota really your husband?'

Completely not expecting such a left field question, Rin frowned, blushing.  
'Ah – he is a very close friend' she said with deliberation, at a loss as to how a maid servant's relationship to a prisoner could be of any interest to one of Sesshomarus' guardsmen.  
Unfortunately, her caginess of tone in response caused the demon sentry to question the truth of her answer.

'I see' Shota responded, before turning and walking away into the night.

Confused more than ever, Rin also turned and made her way toward the prisoner's carriage, ensuring to take a roundabout route in case either Shota or the crazy apron lady was watching her.

The carriage was secluded in a dark area well away from the camp, in front of a dark alleyway. It was cold despite the summer season in this damp corner of the city, and Rin had to force the tears down at what her Sato was enduring. She approached them as quiet as a mouse, before whispering her friend's name.

'Rin?'

'Yes it's me' she responded, still with a low voice 'but keep your voices down. I must go back as soon as possible.'

'Rin, please tell me what is happening. We are in Fyuoshu, aren't we?'

'Yes. We are stationed here for a few days, I think. Lady Machiko's maid became ill and the Emperor asked me to fill in for her – which has become a permanent position. Here, I brought as much food as I could carry for you all'

Rin began unloading her heavy parcel one item at a time, and indiscriminate hands grabbed at the food haphazardly sticking out of the cage.

'Kami this tastes like heaven' a prisoner muttered.

'Thank you, Rin' Sato sighed, biting into some meat.

There were general murmurs of gratefulness, but a handful of the inmates were silent, still jealous that Rin had been allowed to wander free so soon after entering the hell cage. It did not mean they rejected the goods she'd brought.

'Someone has to try and treat you like living creatures' Rin exclaimed in a harsh whisper 'I'll try and bring food as often as I can get away with it – and maybe some blankets'

'Maybe bring us some of that gold they have too' one of the prisoners jeered.

Rin wasn't offended, instead she sighed. Uncannily she remembered the generosity of Hitori.  
'If I come across the chance I will' she responded seriously, and the mocking person laughed.

'It's not Rin's fault the Emperor wanted her as a maid!' Sato turned and addressed the sourer occupants next to him. 'She's at least trying to help us'

'My question is, why _her_ and not Chizue here?' Rin guessed the night-shrouded speaker meant the skinny woman who had fallen asleep on her lap last night.

'Don't be stupid, do you think a demoness would want a walking stick for a maid? Rin looks like a gentlewoman' it sounded like the voice of the very first man who had spoken to her yesterday in the cage.

Rin had to cut in on them. 'I can't stand here any longer, my friends. I promise to return to you as soon as I can' She held Sato's hand, and with a slight gasp she felt him kiss her fingers.

'Bless you, Rin' he said, and let her go, watching her silhouette retreat into the night.

Rin's actions did not go unseen; indeed, she was very well monitored. Eyes that saw even better in the darkness than during the day light could see even which fingers Sato kissed in farewell as Rin left the prisoners to go back to her duties. The maid had been thinking of how to get more supplies to her incarcerated friends when her emotionally and physically wrung out body decided it had had enough. There was one moment when Rin was walking down a dark alleyway to get back to Lady Machiko, and then another she simply fell in a heap, out to the world.  
Fortunately for her, it was not the unsavoury stalkers of dark spaces that first found her limp body, but the creature who'd been watching her movements closely.

Sesshomaru picked Rin up and held her unconscious, exhausted form to his body, not caring that the filthy apron she wore also stained his clothes.  
He walked silently with his old ward to his own large tent, and laid her in the bed there that he never used. The Emperor stood back, watching Rin's face with his unreadable gaze, before in time looking away and leaving with a swish of his voluminous moon lit hair.

'_Dear Lord Sesshomaru._

_Thank you for your letter. We are both highly sensible of the honour you bestow upon Rin by offering such a generous proposal. There had not been a situation in which to mention this earlier, but it's with sadness that I regret to inform you Rin is already married and has been since she was fifteen, to a young man from the village. I hope this does not cause you too much trouble – I am sure you will find a regal lady who knows much of court life and the ways of your species within your own circles. Rin sends her regards._

_Kaede.'_

Sesshomaru's claws pierced his palms as they were shut in tight fists when he walked away from Rin's sleeping form, but not even Jiro could tell what emotion his unfathomable Emperor suffered from as he met him over dinner that night. Those golden orbs gave away nothing but steely determination to carry out his will as ruler.

**Author's Note:**

_Hey my beauties! Do you like the cover image for the story? I drew it myself with some pens and pencils as in fact my full-time job is as a tattoo artist. I'm hoping someone opts to get it tattooed to be honest. I'd jizz big time tattooing Sesshomaru hahaha.  
Anyway, I love you all for reading this. I hope you're liking it._


	6. Unconscious Desire

_*Warning, smutty chapter*_

The moon caused his hair to appear as a pale soft glowing beacon in the night-time, as he stood on the outskirts of the camp, staring into the darkness. It was very late, but he could not return to his own space – for Rin was there.  
He didn't need to turn his head or make any sort of movement to signal that he knew someone was approaching him.

She walked briskly, her silken kimono swishing luxuriously, and he could feel her anger.

'What were you doing taking that maid into your quarters?' Lady Machiko spat as soon as she had abruptly stopped by Lord Sesshomaru, her wide sleeves swinging in disgust.

'I saw you myself, don't give me your silence on this!' the demoness demanded 'I've never seen you behave this way, what has come over you?' Her chest heaved as her gorgeous forest green eyes glimmered in the dark.

'Speak! Or has a filthy ningen tied your tongue?' She jeered loudly, incensed at the Emperor.

Suddenly a neon whip lashed out and cut off the luxurious pile of hair on her head, leaving it a shorn shameful mess.

Lady Machiko screamed, her unbelieving eyes beholding the heap of her raven tresses that now lay on the ground at her feet.

'Watch your tongue or it will be next' Sesshomaru snarled at her before turning and leaving the demoness to mourn the loss of her best asset, as well as become even more viciously curious toward Sesshomaru's treatment of her new maid servant.

It had indeed not been with any slight surprise that Lady Machiko, on her way to the pavilion, had caught sight of the Emperor entering the main tent with the diminutive form of the small human maid in his arms.

She had been transfixed for some moments, ensuring it was not some illusion that had tricked her jealous mind. As a demoness courtesan, she was strangely covetous of Sesshomaru – not wanting to acknowledge that he saw other women apart from herself in his vast lifetime.

However, he had not come to her for the past twelve or so years – though it was but the span of weeks in her own estimation, it was a long time for a demon to go without carnal satisfaction. And what were demons, but creatures of lust?

She desired him and missed the sensation of the Inu Daiyokai's lean, powerful body pumping into her. The memories of it caused her to feel desirous all over again, and she was certain he could surely not be fulfilling his deeply seated dark appetites with that _human_.

To think of the Emperor of Japan, the greatest Daiyokai, a creature of such sublime beauty and power, allowing his body to join to that of dying flesh within the serving classes was utterly unthinkable. Perhaps there was some other motive that caused his treatment of the child?  
Yet what, Machiko could not think, for demons – especially Sesshomaru, did not have more delicate considerations above the base primal impulses. Indeed, the Lord possessed vast wisdom as well as fang-sharp wit and cleverness, but that did not mean he had softness.

Whatever it was – her own gorgeous hair was now gone, and it was all because she had seen that damn maid being held like precious cargo by the Emperor – in a way Machiko could only wish he would hold her.  
Her lust for him had been long standing, and insatiable.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

He had been too careless.

Rin could not be near him; the temptation to watch her every move and listen to her every word had eaten away at him since laying eyes on her two days ago.  
She couldn't know she'd slept anywhere near his own bed let alone in it, nor could anyone see what Machiko had seen.

Swiftly moving back toward his quarters Sesshomaru whipped open the tent entrance and strode inside, his hair swirling about him.

Rin appeared to have slept very restlessly; her kimono had come loose and was discarded haphazardly to the side; her hadajuban torn apart revealing a sliver of flesh from her throat down to her stomach, the rounded inner sides of her breasts visible and her hard nipples pushed at the fabric. Her lovely dark hair was strewn about her like a river of liquid mahogany, and her face was flushed.

Immediately Lord Sesshomaru stepped backwards, his claws digging into the table behind him as he held on to it, his gold gaze transfixed.

Saliva flooded his mouth and he growled, watching as her chest rose and fell with rapid shallow breaths.

His mind was clouding over with an urge so overwhelming the Daiyokai was having difficulty remaining calm.

Seeing her undone in his bed in such a way was more dangerous to him than the most powerful foe.

But some words that escaped Rin's lips snapped the Demon lord momentarily out of his trance.

'_Where are you_?' He heard her whimper, and he noticed the scent of sweet saltiness. There were tear tracks dried on her cheeks. Was she ill? Why was she speaking in her sleep?

Treading as though approaching a bird with a broken wing, Sesshomaru knelt beside the bed, still with his eyes trained on Rin's deeply sleeping face. He hesitated for a few moments, but further moans and silent tears from his sleeping ward convinced him to reach out a hand to feel her forehead. She was indeed burning up.

No wonder the child had thrown off most of her clothes even in her dreams.

Having touched her, he went to quickly retract his hand to not tempt himself further; but his pupils dilated as her small fingers reached out and grasped themselves hungrily around his.

'_No! Don't leave'_ She cried out pitifully, and Sesshomaru was pulled lower as Rin brought his hand against her face, cradling it.

'_Don't leave, don't leave, don't leave'_ it was almost like a mantra that spilled from her lips.

Sesshomaru felt the words go to his heart like a shock of cold ice.

Seeing her trembling form curled up around his hand as though it were the most precious thing in existence caused him to drop his head in a desperate effort – his fangs ground together with struggle; his eyes shut tight.

If only Rin knew who it was that she spoke such things to – but surely, in her dream she spoke of her husband – that criminal – or some other dear person in her life.

He had to get her away from him.

With a strength found only in the highest demons, Sesshomaru tore himself together for enough time to scoop her up roughly in his arms. He had to return Rin to the maids' area.

Grasping her discarded kimono in his other hand, his arm wrapped around Rin's small waist, he strode outside into the cold of the dark night. She was still allowing small moans to escape her lips, and the feeling of her almost bare breasts pressed against his chest caused his body to react in ways he couldn't quite control.

Uncannily, her shaking arms snaked up around his neck as he carried her, and her fingers clutched a handful of his silver hair at the nape of his neck, like she used to when she was a child. Sesshomaru's breathing became slightly erratic.

Almost flying into the maid's tent, which was unoccupied save for Rin's few belongings, he made to instantly rip her from him – but suddenly she clung to his form as stubbornly as an oyster to its pearl.

Her warm, plump lips pressed into his neck, whispering '_Papa'_ followed by a groan.

His claws extended as her body moved against him, his erection was painful.

Was she dreaming of her dead father, or did she call her husband 'papa'? Sesshomaru didn't wish to imagine the latter.

A memory intruded on his mind at the wrong time; for Rin was now murmuring deliciously, her hot breath tickling all along his neck and throat, her thick thighs clung around him like a clamp – he could feel her naked core pressed against his abs.

There had been a time many years ago when Rin had been happily skipping along the path in front of Jaken and himself, and she was in one of her chatty moods. The child had been going on about how Sesshomaru was everything to her – he was the moon and the sun, the trees and the water, her safety and her friend.  
Then she had made a joke that he was also like a husband and a father rolled in to one.  
To his displeasure, she had dared to refer to him as 'papa' as a joke a few times since that little rambling monologue.

'_Mm, Pa – pa'_ Rin's breathing was heavy and ragged by now, her heated body beading with sweat, and Sesshomaru could smell her heavy arousal.  
Unable to maintain his stance, the demon was brought to his knees by a woman unknowingly seducing him – the only woman he wanted; who did not want him in return.  
Yet surely, Rin did not dream of _him_ in her aroused state.  
He had smelt, seen, felt and heard the hatred in her voice, pretty face and demeanour every time she had spoken to him in the past 48 hours.  
It was as though she didn't remember him at all.

With what insane restriction then did he shackle his desire to completely ravage her body as it was begging to be ravished, grinding against him unknowingly.  
He had inelegantly – for him – fallen in to a chair behind them, and Rin's unconscious form leaned even more heavily in to the Emperor, her hands feverishly exploring his face and chest. Every time he tried to remove her, she would desperately cry out and cling to him even more, causing a strange sound of strangulation to rip from his soul at her helpless, insistent need of him though she did not know what she was doing.

There was nothing for it but to wait until her dream passed, and he could lay her to rest without waking her.

There would be nothing worse than for Rin's conscious self to wake, then find herself half undressed straddled around the demon she seemed to hate.

His cock throbbed with aching desire under her, and it was with delirious burning that he felt Rin begin to rub her core against it wantonly, moaning in a new wave of pleasure.  
He had never known women to have such active, vivid dreams! Perhaps the trauma of Rin's childhood had caused her to wander the subconscious realm at night with deeper travels than most. He cursed whoever the person was within Rin's fevered mind eliciting such a dream from this goddess of a woman – watching her red-flushed face just below him, the tear washed lashes sweeping against her cheeks, her expression brazenly lustful as her plump deep red lips slick with saliva were open allowing her moans to escape.  
How he wanted to capture that mouth and devour her.

Her swollen breasts rubbed against him, and her hands linked around his neck, moving up irresistibly to stroke his face and massage the tips of his pointed ears, seeming to need to cover as much area of him as possible all at once.

It was taking the strength of all the Kami's for him to not break his resolve as she pleasured herself against his rock-hard length under the cover of his kimono. Her wetness was soaking through and his heart was shattering with the lack of power in this strange unconscious pleasuring he was forcing on himself.

If Rin wanted to be fucked so badly, then would it not be right to satisfy her? Husband be damned. Images of his little ward as a young girl flashed before his mind, and a growl erupted from his chest as her warm lips began pressing themselves in wet kisses against his neck, sending jolts of shivering pleasure all through him.

She was _his_.

One day, he would make sure she would be his willingly, and Sesshomaru wasn't going to ruin that by taking her unconscious now.

Why did she seem to detest him so much? Why had she not looked at him with even the slightest shred of recognition at that Lukuoka gallery? It made what she was doing to him now all the more enticing, for it was what he had wanted to do immediately after setting eyes on her for the first time in ten years.

Her panting caused his ears to burn; her husky lust-laden voice calling him such an endearing pet name made his eyes red and his fangs long.

The powerful demon's long claws were so dug into the table behind him that he was sure they'd pierced all the way through.

Sesshomaru groaned deep in his throat as she moved her soaked opening relentlessly against his angry needful cock, feeling the shreds of his logical mind snapping quickly; - soon his beast would take over and there would be no explaining himself when Rin awoke amid being brutally fucked by a very large Dog Demon.

Roaring, he tore his nails from the damned table and latched his fingers around Rin's waist, using all his eternal willpower to tear her body off his – then it took less than a second for him to disappear from sight; sprinting in the form of a large salivating white dog through the city in to the inky black forest.

!~!~!~!~!~!

The next morning Rin was awoken by Lady Machiko almost yelling at the tent entrance to the maid's quarters.

'_Rin!_ Get _up_! I have an emergency!'

Feeling like she'd been hit over the head with a heavy hammer, Rin felt her head swim for some moments as nausea clutched at her stomach. Where on earth was she, and who was yelling at her so early in the morning?

Her large tired dark eyes scanned her surroundings with a bleary squint, a hand to her head, while the other hand on her chest told her mind that somehow, she was almost naked.

It all came crashing back to her in one unpleasant heap.

She had met Lord Sesshomaru for the first time in a decade – and he had taken her prisoner!

Her heart dropped so far within her that she believed she'd never be able to get up again.

But Lady Machiko's shrill voice was impetus enough for now.

With great effort, Rin forced herself out of the bed she was in, feeling uncommonly sweaty, tying her discarded kimono about her inelegantly and opening the tent entrance to reveal a very strange looking demoness.

'Don't you dare laugh you slovenly servant!' Machiko spat, and Rin used all her effort to not burst out with mirth at the sight of a very bald demoness.

'I need you to go and get me the most perfumed, styled, expensive wig immediately! Wash up, look presentable, and use this to buy something. Make sure it's blonde, I'm tired of black'

'Yes, my Lady' Rin bowed low to hide her smile, accepting the small bag of gold from Machiko.

The disgraced demoness disappeared back inside her own tent, looking this way and that without wanting to be seen by anyone else in her state of shame.

Rin place the gold bag on the wood table, and with slight surprise noticed that the chair and table were both covered in deep grooves that looked almost like claw marks – the entire edging had been shredded away so bad was the damage. Perhaps it made sense for the servants to receive the worm eaten, least desirable furniture after all.

Washing herself with a small basin of water, Rin brushed her hair out and put on her kimono from yesterday. The heat was already becoming unbearable so early in the day; Lady Machiko was right – Rin did need a few more clothing items, or she'd end up smelling like a dish cloth.

The nausea had slightly abated, but Rin wished with all of her heart that she could stop having such vivid nightly dreams.

Indeed, last nights had seemed so real she almost felt her body remember the contours and exact reactions of _his _own_ – _but Rin couldn't bring herself to finish the thought – the reminder of who it was that elicited such lascivious dreams from her subconscious.  
She felt a wetness between her legs and blushed deeply. This would not do; he might be the most handsome devil in Japan, but these nightly imaginings were taking a toll on her health. They had haunted her since just before puberty – and it was always only _him_ who brought them on.

It seemed now that she was near him in person and had seen him again, that those facts caused the dreams to ramp up in intensity. Rin had almost felt the growls of his own yearning vibrate against her chest – could almost swear she had felt his muscled abs against her thighs.

This was ridiculous. Lust would not rule her or overtake her. Especially any longing for _him_.

Rin tried to force her heated mind to other avenues and wondered why on earth Lady Machiko had lost all of her hair overnight. It seemed this job as the demoness's maid would at least provide ample entertainment.

As she grabbed the bag of gold once she was ready to present herself in normal society, Rin exited the tent and made for the markets once again, hoping to maybe even run in to her saviour from yesterday.  
She then remembered that her last memory of yesterday was feeding food to the prisoners, not getting in to bed within the maid's tent – but perhaps she had been so delirious with exhaustion that she did not recall stumbling back to her bed to collapse in a heap. It had happened to her before after all.

Rin would have to find ways to get more food to her imprisoned friends again today, preferably without the interjection of apron woman.

It was a Monday, which meant there were post-weekend specials on offer, so any people remaining in the city from the short break would be swarming the stalls to barter for goods. With a deep breath Rin entered the cluster of bodies and squeezed her way toward the section selling all sorts of fashion accessories and cosmetics.  
The man who had sold her the rouge was still there, and Rin looked away from his stall so to avoid eye contact at all costs. She just wanted to be in and out of this place as quickly as possible.  
She subconsciously flitted her gaze around every now and then, hoping to see the dark head of Hitori. But for someone named 'wanderer' it should be no surprise that he would have already left this place.

With a glimmer of hope Rin spied some hair pieces and forced her way through the crowd with renewed purpose.  
There was a grand stall filled with hats and wigs of all sorts, shapes and sizes.

Fortunately, as these stalls were looking a lot pricier with fewer specials, there was less of a press around them and Rin was able to walk up to the stand straight away to inspect the goods more closely.

To her dismay, there was an entire row of voluptuous wigs all shades of yellow to some degree, with tags naming all the varying tones of blonde. What on earth did Lady Machiko prefer between dripping honey, flaxen wheat, chrysanthemum gold, and woven moonlight? Rin blushed as the colour of the moonlight one was close but still a mockery of Sesshomaru's wonderfully silken hair.

Her heart raced a little faster as she seemed to recall even the exact feel of it from her dream last night.  
She mentally slapped herself, focusing on the task at hand. Machiko had a pale complexion, so she would suit either warm or cool tones – but in this summer heat maybe the richer blonde would be a better option.

'Can I help, Miss?' The salesman finally asked as he stood up from his seat behind the stall.

'Ah – yes –' Rin began, but she was interrupted.

A small, funny looking man had rushed up to the merchant behind the wig stand and he seemed incredibly agitated.

'Sir, sir' the little fellow beseeched of the salesmen Rin was trying to converse with; 'he is here! He is here, you must leave! He'll kill us all!'

'Silence, baka!' hissed the merchant, and Rin looked wide eyed between the two men arguing so heatedly across boutique women's head gear.

What was the deluded little man going on about? He certainly looked like he had seen a ghost.

'What do you mean by coming here and acting up in front of a client?' The merchant motioned towards Rin 'do you want to reveal us to everyone present?'

Rin's eyes narrowed slightly, and she looked with some interest at the small man next to her practically hopping up and down.

'No time, no time' whispered the crazed man lowly 'I saw him with my own eyes! He's already killed more than fifty of us!'

'_What_?'

The merchant himself now had become pale, and he swiftly came around the stall to grab the little man by his shaking wrists.

'Talk, but not here' the taller man glanced at Rin before dragging the other with him to some less populated area. But Rin was burning with curiosity, and in her gut knew that they spoke of something she would not be surprised over.  
Rin followed at a distance and saw them disappear into an alley way; pretending to count her change Rin stood at the corner of the wall before the entrance to the narrow path and strained her ears to catch words from the conversation between the two men.

'He knows everything' the pitched voice of the small man tumbled words forth; 'he ambushed me – told me to deliver this to our master – he's already killed those from Shinawa and Lukuoka – over fifty - ! Men, women and children. You must leave immediately'

There was a rustling of papers, and the merchant's voice was eventually heard to say;

'Good Kami, help us. I knew we couldn't outwit him. He's far too powerful a demon, even for our leader. Are you sure he is _here_?'

'Why else is the royal envoy now in town, baka?' The small man spat in panic 'I saw him – red eyes, white hair, tall as a tree – in my own room!'

Rin's heart was thudding against her chest so loudly she was afraid they would even hear it; the sound of blood rushing behind her ears almost caused her to stumble off-balance. _Sesshomaru_. That genocidal, heartless, deceitful - !

What could she expect? Rin's soul mourned as she had to remind herself that he was only exhibiting the very traits of a demon. But – hadn't he _changed_ with her, and the power of the sword Inutaisho had gifted him?

Over fifty men, women and children – dead – at his hand – due to some unfounded fear of refugees? This was plain insanity, not the actions of a logical creature. She had known Sesshomaru to be rational in all his ways in the past.

Yet nothing excused this.

Something in her rapidly panicked mind asked _'what do these two men mean when they speak of their leader?'_ but her pain at hearing of Sesshomaru's mercilessness was at the fore front.

She wondered what the papers were that the small man had shown the merchant, before hearing the latter gasp as he appeared to have seen something to cause him further shock.

'Kami below, a _death curse_?'

'_Ssssh_!' The small man hissed 'I believe I know a shaman who can get rid of it for me'

'No shaman, or any shamans combined could combat the power of the Emperor's curse' the merchant muttered.  
The small man said nothing.

Rin clapped a hand to her mouth. She felt sick to her stomach.

'Very well. I will leave tonight. Warn as many as you can. My friend, you are on borrowed time'

As the merchant said the last words, Rin heard the small man groan in some intense fit of pain.

'It's happening already' the merchant remarked grimly. 'The Emperor really is after all of us. The curses take him and all that he loves!'  
Rin heard the man begin walking briskly out of the alley way, and she rushed back into the crowd towards the wig stall; she used the strength of her will to regain her breathing as steadily as it would come and appear calm in her expression.

Absently Rin paid the troubled merchant for the flaxen wheat wig and left the markets with haste.

What was she to do? How was she to help so many people all at once – when she didn't even know who it was that needed helping? There had to be some way to curb her old guardian's blood lust – and she wondered if Inutaisho would be the only one able – or with the power - to check his son.  
Rin had never met the elder demon, and did not know his intentions aside from the fact the sword gifted to Sesshomaru had taught him how to value being a protector and defender. Apparently, this lesson had waned.  
Would there be any way Rin could find and speak with her old guardian's father, perhaps beg him to rein in his son again with another magical sword? Rin's mind raced so fast it was the only slightly logical answer she could come up with; after all, there were very, very few demons more powerful than Sesshomaru. Inutaisho would be of the same level, perhaps, but the power of influence was greater.  
Whatever had to be done, needed to be done quickly – for it was tearing at Rin far too much to witness her old protector return to his primal demonic ways. She could not save him. Someone else had to. She didn't have the strength to even speak with him again, knowing such fresh and copious amounts of blood was on his hands.

Rin felt a new wave of filth and shame at the extent of her dirty dream about Sesshomaru last night.

Never would she allow herself to be given to a man such as he.

***Authors Note***

_Hey you beautiful things, so I'm going on another week long work trip, so sadly I may not update for another week and a half or so. I hope you like this chapter! How freaking hot is the whole delirious sleeping Rin thing? I have actually done as much as her to my partner in my sleep, no fucking joke. It's hot. Also, if you want to see the perfect cosplay of Sesshomaru please look up weian_vann on Instagram, I swear he's perfection._  
_Lots of love 3_


	7. Double Agent

As more traitorous individuals were discovered on the incoming ships to port, the clean-up of the threat was underway in Fyuoshu.

Sesshomaru easily dealt with it on his own, his vastly increased repressed energy from a different source funneling in to his swift and ruthless execution of those who dared step foot on his land with the intention of endangering it.

So quickly had he dealt with the majority of the undercover Chinese imperial soldiers, that there was a day of rest on Wednesday in which the Emperor's custom was to listen to the desires and queries of the locals in the city hall.

He had to do anything to get his mind away from _her_.  
The moans and her scent, the way she moved against him had plagued him since Monday. He had only caught glimpses of Rin since then; she had not even looked his way. For certain, her dream had not been about him.  
The pleasure and intimate secret of her body had been given to him under completely false pretenses – and no woman had ever unwillingly offered themselves to him.  
In fact, they begged for it.  
The one woman he wanted had seduced him, yet Rin had been so bewitched by her dream that to her he was merely the imagined vessel of a different male.  
This angered him.

He had just given an elderly couple rights to an orphaned grandchild, when a familiar figure from the court room incident showed up before him as next in line to inquire of the Emperor.

Sesshomaru's expression did not change, he merely waited for the large burly man to speak. The sailor shuffled on his feet, feeling even more awfully clumsy in front of the throne lounging beauty of a demon – not despising his Emperor for his exquisite appearance, for he knew that man could destroy their entire city with one lift of a finger if he wished to.

Kaito remembered his manners suddenly, as he'd been mesmerized by Lord Sesshomaru since first seeing him, and quickly removed his sailor's cap, crumpling it between his meaty hands. He bowed low.

'My Lord Emperor Takahashi' Kaito began, his voice trembling; he cleared his throat.  
'I don't wish to ask for anything more of you than what you've done for me and my crew. Instead, if you would need it – I wish to offer my services. Now, I know you have enemies, sir, – please don't take that as meant to dishonour you, I don't.'  
He ruffled his hair, realising he was rambling.  
'But I want to let you know that you have as many strong followers as foes, and I and my men are some of them. I don't wish to speak so openly in this public hearing, but my men and I – well, we know an inkling of your purpose here as we ourselves see what happens on the seas and what goes in the ships. The Captain you carried out justice on was one of those traitors, your Grace. My men and I would be happy to be of service and lend our new ship and expertise to way lay any similar ships, or perform any task you deem fit, my Lord Emperor Sesshomaru, for we are very grateful for your help at our trial.'

Kaito finished his somewhat stumbling monologue with an awkward bow, and with great trepidation awaited the powerful demon's response.

Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to glitter a moment as he watched the sailor fumble through his words, and he was silent for a space, allowing the words of Kaito to hang in the air. There was a long line of people reaching far out of the hall doors, and Sesshomaru could feel the intention of every one of them; many of them disgruntled.

'People of Fyuoshu' Sesshomaru spoke out, and everyone in the hall looked up to him. 'Hear the spirit in the words of this man. You'd do well to have the same loyalty'

Kaito blushed deeply as Sesshomaru's eyes swung back down to him. There seemed to be even the slightest smile behind them.

'I appreciate your sentiments' he responded 'I've weighed your heart and you will receive in turn what you've intentions have sown. As to your assistance – all I ask is you continue to do the good work you are doing. This matter you know of is too dangerous even for a brave man. Next'

Kaito bowed low, still red, feeling immense pride at being bestowed such an honour by the Emperor himself.  
As a demon, Kaito knew the creature could easily control the destiny of many men even without being present. He had not expected recompense for loyalty, for Kaito was the sort of man to believe faithfulness to his country and its leader was a duty – so to hear his life would be heaved up from the pit it was currently in due to the Emperor's blessing blew him away. Still, he wished now even more to do something for Lord Sesshomaru, for once Kaito's fierce allegiance was bestowed, he was determined to make good on it.

Meanwhile, Rin had been helping Lady Machiko re-arrange the hair style of the wig she had purchased for her.

The demoness had worn it all day yesterday and found it somewhat uncomfortable, so they'd decided to take it down from the up-do and create a more half-way done-up arrangement. Lady Machiko had watched Rin from under her lashes and smelt Sesshomaru on her – yet not in her.

Her jealousy was simmering, but it had not reached boiling point – which it would have if indeed she had smelt anything further.

They'd finally tugged out the last pin in the wig and let the tresses fall down freely when Machiko said between mundane sentences;

'There's some excellent rice balls in the high street, if you could go and get me and some as well as cold jasmine tea when we are finished here, Rin. By the way, don't you think Lord Sesshomaru handsome?'

Rin almost choked on the pins she held in between her teeth, but she only swallowed a little hard before meeting her lady's gaze steadily.  
What the sly demoness could be playing at now left Rin at a loss, but she couldn't deny a fact that was obvious to the entire population.

'Everyone knows he is' she responded simply.

Machiko exhaled. If the wench had said no, she'd obviously have been lying - trying to cover something up. At least the maid had told the truth.

'I am so fortunate to be his courtesan' Machiko continued, in an almost purr, 'There are only three of us – the other two are back at the castle'

Rin looked in surprise at Machiko.

'Oh yes' the demoness assented, seeing well the maid's shock. 'Only three of us. Most Emperors have hundreds – some thousands. It shows just how special we are'

Inexplicably, Rin's heart felt stretched out. Her surprise was in no way directed at the _lack_ of courtesans.

'That is an honour I'm sure' Rin conceded 'but it's no surprise, as you're very beautiful'

'Oh, stop it' Machiko laughed, waving a hand. But she kept her eyes glued to the girl's face. 'Yet so are you, my dear' she added, the mirth gone from her voice. Rin looked at her again, strangely.

'T- thank you, my lady' Rin answered, unsure of what else to say, and to where Machiko's incessant questions now tended.

'He is a man after all, I am sure your looks and figure have not gone unnoticed by him'

Rin couldn't stop the blush that fanned across her nose and cheeks. Hitori, and now Machiko were directing the same remark at her? It was uncannily strange.

Lady Machiko raised an eyebrow at Rin.

'I realise I am blushing, Lady Machiko' Rin responded swiftly 'but don't mistake it for shyness. I am blushing because I – I don't quite agree with some of the Emperor's sentiments, and if he does notice me at all which I think highly unlikely, that I wish he would not. I've never looked to be noticed in that way'

'Oh, come now' Machiko walked around the wig and took Rin by the hand, twirling her.  
'You can't tell me that even if your deepest subconscious you haven't desired such a powerful, beautiful male? Forget politics – it does not belong in the bedroom' she winked.  
'If he wants you as a courtesan there'll be no stopping him, no matter how unwilling you are. You'd better drop your ideas about governmental discourse – for Emperors come to the room of the concubine to forget such things for a little while'

It took all of Rin's patience to not yank her hand from the demoness. Instead, she returned that cat-like green gaze with calm dignity.  
'I will never be in a union where the heart and mind do not meet the body and soul. I think you're playing with me, my Lady' Rin smiled at her, hoping to lighten the situation.

'Oh ho, she thinks she has a choice in the matter!' Lady Machiko chortled 'well, my pretty, busty little maid. You keep daydreaming and go and get me that food. I'm starving'

Machiko's smile faded instantly as Rin left with some money to buy her lady some lunch, and she yanked at the wig harshly.

'_If he does indeed make her a courtesan, I'll not be so kind to her'_

Fortunately, the sea breeze was stronger today than it had been yet, and Rin felt refreshed at the taste of salt on the air with the tinge of coolness. Machiko had ended up giving her another kimono last night, which was predominantly orange, and it felt nice to wear fresh clothing. Still, Rin felt constant guilt at her comparative fortune to the prisoners within the carriage - especially Sato.

The demoness was crazy if she actually imagined Rin was going to be made a prostitute of Sesshomaru's. The idea was madness itself. He hated her as much as she did him; despite her dreams about the demon, she knew it was merely a matter of sexual attraction - the same desire no doubt half the population of Japan had toward him. Such a thing passed – but the knowledge that the man she lusted for was such a twisted shell of a creature caused any other feelings to flee.

As Rin walked further into the city, she noticed a large gathering of people outside of the main hall. Wondering what it could be, Rin decided she would check it out once she returned with Lady Machiko's food.

With the change Rin received from purchasing Machiko's lunch, Rin sneakily bought some extra food items from a cheaper stall to give to her imprisoned friends. She had been stewing greatly over how to begin saving the victims of Sesshomaru's wrath from harm for the past twenty four hours, but nothing served to answer. Inutaisho was all well and good – but how was one to even contact such an illustrious personage?

It was on her way back to the camp, winding through various back ways to avoid the glare of the sun and capture some more of the tunneled sea breeze, that something crashed into her.

Being too taken aback to scream, Rin let out a small gasp as she fell on to her backside, the food going everywhere. On top of her was none other than the wiry little man from Monday! He was trembling heavily with a hot fever, and Rin looked in his bloodshot eyes. The fellow grabbed her by the shoulders.

A mask of sorts seemed to slip from his visage, and Rin beheld some sort of goblin-like creature. She let out a silent scream – he was a _demon_? He reminded her of Jaken!

The creature writhed in pain on top of her, and Rin pushed up on her elbows.

'Maid of the Emperor' the demon rasped, struggling to get his words out 'I know you overheard me with the merchant' he took a deep shattering breath; 'I sense your sympathies lie with the Chinese, more than the Japanese ruler. You are – in a perfect position – to carry out – the task that I – cannot – complete – ' the poor thing was in such agony that he was using all his remaining energy to speak. Suddenly he grasped Rin's head between his webbed hands, and she felt knowledge rushing into her mind; - names, places, dates!

'These are the ones – you need to warn – to hide from him – release the prisoners in the castle – carry out the plan – '

At this, he convulsed a few more times, froth coming from his beak of a mouth, before collapsing on top of her. Rin lay there for some moments in utter disbelief at what had just transpired.

Yet now, she had something to work with! She had all the information she needed to help those who Sesshomaru hunted.  
Heaving the poor soul off her, she remembered the death curse – and imagined he must have suffered greatly since he had gone against the word of the Emperor. How dare Sesshomaru use such barbaric means on such an innocent soul! She remembered also the papers she had heard rustling when he had spoken with the wig merchant, and she bent to look through his clothing. Sure enough, there was a scroll tucked away in his coat.

Rin unfurled it, and after skimming for a few moments dropped it in disgust and horror. Why, this was nothing but a hit list, recording death dates and names! Surely this had been the thing Sesshomaru had meant the small demon to convey.

Her throat constricting, looking at the hopeless contorted form of the little creature and the black mark that had spread all the way up his arm, Rin stood, two big tear drops falling on his form.

'Rest well, my friend' she whispered, tucking the scroll in to her kimono, before turning and running in the opposite direction.

Sato and the prisoners would have to wait. Lady Machiko's jasmine tea be damned! She had people to find, right now – lest they become cinders like the skeleton in the prisoner's cart.

It was night-time by the time a dejected, exhausted Rin came back to the camp. Her heart was in her shoes – two thirds of the names given to her by that little demon had already been apprehended and either arrested or killed. She had, however, not yet managed to reach the last third. Surely Sesshomaru had not found all of them yet? She had discovered from the dock master that more ships would be arriving early tomorrow morning, and Rin suspected that more immigrants might be on board those. She had to sleep now in order to wake early enough to catch them all and warn them away!

Rin was determined Sesshomaru's killing spree would be thwarted – and if not by any-one else in power, then as Hitori had said – it needed to be done by the servants who knew even more than the most trusted advisors.

To her surprise, Lady Machiko did not look for Rin when she returned to her maid's tent – Rin barely cared that she would be in trouble for abandoning her duties for the day. All she wanted was to lie down in the darkness and sleep – but that luxury seemed to not be afforded to her.

Her mind was whirring, racing a million miles an hour – anticipating her meeting of the early cargo with eager anxiety. A part of her told herself that she was crazy – that she was far out of her depth – to just forget about it all and go back to getting rice balls for demonesses.

But it would not do; Rin's passionate nature and desire to see innocent people treated fairly overrode her qualms quickly, and she obsessed over how she would sneak out in the dawn, avoid being seen, and slip away to the docks.  
That dog of a demon would not be allowed to murder any more people if Rin had anything to do with it.

Feeling strangely calm and elated by the time the very first rays broke through the velvet sky, Rin rose quickly and wrapped her kimono around her body – not bothering to pin back her hair, opting to let it spill around her form. It was warmer that way and she'd take anything for a bit of extra heat at the moment.

Peeking out of her tent, she saw some servants rousing as well, and decided she would walk slowly and normally as though preparing for her normal maid duties. As she began walking in the opposite direction to the other serfs, however, a familiar shrill voice called to her from behind, a bit too loud in the thin atmosphere of the early morning.

'Apron thief! Where are you going, we gotta go to the pavilion'

Rin winced, turning to face the tiny old woman of the soy apron.

'Ah – yeah!' Rin smiled sweetly 'about that thief thing, I realised that _was_ your apron. I found mine in my tent yesterday. Sorry, I forgot to tell you'

The old woman's prune like face seemed to shrivel as she gave Rin a toothless humourless smile.

'I knew you was lyin' the hag jeered 'and you're about to sneak somewhere again aren't you, like ye did yesterday!'

Rin could have slapped the woman across the face had she not a healthy respect for the elderly.

'Sh! Please, there's no need to yell'

'Oh, I'm sure you wish no one else could hear me speak truth about you' the woman continued, pointing a bony finger at Rin.

'Look' Rin briskly walked up to the woman after retrieving the damned apron and pushed it against her chest. 'There's your apron. That's what you wanted, wasn't it? Now, please let me go'

'What's going on here?' Rin and the old woman turned to see Jiro behind them.

'Sorry sir, miss was just giving back my apron that she stole. Ye might want to keep an eye on this one'

Rin watched as Jiro seemed to regard Rin with a strange intensity.  
'Be off, old woman. Stop causing drama.'

The apron woman scoffed openly before sending a look of distilled dislike at Rin, then turned slowly to continue her way to attend to her duties.

'Thank you, sir' Rin bowed to the Captain of the Guard.

'Don't thank me' he replied 'merely continue with your business, and let me know if she bothers you again'

Rin bowed a second time, meeting his frowning gaze again for some moments before continuing on toward the entrance of the camp. Behind her, and in front of Jiro, Sesshomaru came into view, and the two exchanged glances silently before the latter transferred his gaze to the retreating Rin. The great Demon made to follow in the little traitor's footsteps, and as he passed by Jiro his appearance became that of a man again – black hair, long cloak and boots to his knees.

Surely it couldn't have been that easy? Rin rubbed her hands together to try and invite warmth into her limbs, but nothing would stop the trembling which her nerves caused.  
The dog guards, apart from the one who had pulled her from the prisoner carriage a few days ago, had been curiously merciful towards her, and there was no accounting for it. But she would take what the kami gave her, and so she did with both hands.

It took her a good twenty-minute walk to make it down to the docks, and it was even more freezing as the paths took their steady incline toward the sea.

There were a handful of people milling about, mainly stall holders putting up new goods, and workers preparing for the incoming supplies.

What Rin did not expect to see was a tall slim figure leaning against the wall of an inn on the corner of a street she was walking down, smoking something as the grey wisps of tobacco scented smoke rose from his mouth. A hood covered his head. Rin's heart skipped a beat, and with doubled up nervousness, she did not know whether to make herself known to him or try and avoid him at all costs.  
He had not seemed either for or against the Emperor – indeed she had not spoken to him long enough to gauge such a thing. What if he stopped her? But a little voice also asked – what if he helped her?

The temptation was too great – as Rin had been hoping against hope to see the tall handsome stranger again. She was curious as to what he could be doing out here at such a time; but he would of course ask her the same question. She was now five metres from him; and inexorably her feet curved a path towards him.

'Hitori-kun' she said in a happy tone, conveying surprise and joy at once.

The man immediately removed the smoking implement from his mouth, and through the grey curtain of smoke his dark hazel eyes appraised her as he looked down.

'Rin-san?' he responded, bowing, his voice similarly inflected with gladness, yet said as more of a question than a greeting.

'I know you must think it's strange that I'm out at this time' Rin's lovely hair spilled over her shoulders, and Sesshomaru remembered how it felt when she had pulled at his and passionately kissed his neck. He cursed himself for recalling it; - it wouldn't do – she was being very disobedient, and she had angered him.

'But I am about to do something that needs to be done'

'Cryptic' remarked Hitori dryly 'You are a mysterious woman. Likewise, you must be wondering why I am here at such a time' his eyes glimmered with humour at her, and Rin couldn't help but give a small chuckle at his light heartedness.

'Now you can't say a word to that petty Emperor of yours' he bent his head slightly, and Rin looked up at him with slightly widened eyes 'but there is a shipment coming in around four am, ten minutes from now. One of the vessels contains cargo that is not entirely – inanimate'

Rin couldn't believe her ears! Hitori was in on this too?

'I am going to be helping this – er, cargo, to safety, away from those who wish them harm. This, of course, is not an action endorsed by his Highness'

Rin was so excited by his words that she couldn't help but grasp his forearm in happiness.

'I can't believe it!' She answered 'I was doing the same. Would you allow me to help you? I can't stand the thought of these poor people stepping foot on a land where they hope to be safe only to be slaughtered within it'

She was looking down toward the dock as she spoke, but the man's eyes were trained on her face.

'Of course, you may help me' he conceded, and Rin looped her arm through his offered elbow.

'Thank you, sir' she said. 'I can't tell you how much this means to me'

'You seem to have a lot of trouble with that' he re-joined with a wry smile.

Rin laughed 'well, you are always doing things that render me speechless' she replied, and Sesshomaru wished she only knew how speechless she rendered _him_.

Feeling her little hand nestled so trustingly within his elbow caused his gut to twist at how ridiculously naïve this little thorn in his side was. The same hand that had stroked his face last night, clung to him as though to life support. He grimaced.

Any blackguard could have done what he did to appear the hero to a pretty young woman, just to get her to go with him for darker purposes – but no, Rin truly gave her credulity over to total strangers. How had she survived so long without his protection, for kami's sake?  
Her happiness at seeing him as someone else threw into stark contrast the coldness with which she treated him when she knew who he was.  
He wished she was as quick to trust him in his real form as she was in a false one. The irony was not lost on Sesshomaru.

What he did not know was Rin's perceptions of character were quite spot on. Just as she really did trust Sesshomaru as a being – acknowledging his integrity, so she had felt that same veracity within Hitori – though she did not know the connection between the two men.

Watching her sweet, eager little face from his periphery, the demon was almost tempted to actually help her achieve her true end just to see her reaction, but that was a mere passing thought.

They made it to the docks just in time to see the ships start to come in.

Rin clung to Hitori as he was nice and warm, and she felt stronger with him next to her – as she'd never done anything like this before.

Calls went up from the workers on the platform, guiding the vessels into the correct positions to holster the great bulks to the jetties.

'Do you think the refugees are all on the same one?' Rin asked her companion, looking out to the headlands between which more ships came.

'No. They are most likely separated. We'll meet the first lot coming off this one once they've let down the ramps' he replied, finding it difficult to concentrate with her soft form pressed against his side.

'Come' he pulled Rin along with him as they made it down to the sea-soaked platform below the fence line separating the operations of the docks from civilians.

The salt mist that rolled in from the night kissed oceans swirled around them and Rin tasted the tang on her lips, feeling a sense of abandon as the inky colour of the sea swirled below them. The loud slap of water against the ships side greeted her ears and a midshipman warned them to stand back as the ramps were released.

Bells rang as warning of their approach; as the mist caused perception to become distorted, and the second ship came into port as the first gangway hit the platform; Rin clung to Hitori more, peering inside the darkness of the ships' bowels.

'Are we safe?' A voice called out from the depths and the midshipman motioned to an unseen presence inside the vessel. Some sailors came out of the lower levels, bringing with them wrapped packages and great carved chests inlaid with gold.

There seemed to be a plethora of sailors streaming from the boat and Rin realised the refugees must be dressed in the uniform as a type of cover.

'Where do we go?' The apparent leader inquired of the midshipman, who shrugged at him in between hauling a load off the bulk.

Here, Hitori released Rin from his arm and stepped forward.

'Gentlemen' he spoke in Chinese, and a few of them whirled around to face the tall stranger. Transferring to Japanese, as most knew the language, he continued; 'You indeed are not safe here. The Emperor is in the city as we speak, looking for you. Already over fifty others are dead'

At this news Rin watched as the faces of the foreigners grew paler than they already were from their long water borne travels.

'Who are you?' demanded a man to the side of the taller one who had appeared to be their leader of sorts.

'I am Hitori' he answered, bowing 'and I am at your service. I know of a place in which you will be safe for now, if you care to follow myself and my companion Rin here'

The men peered around to appraise the attractive girl with the hooded man and some smiled.

'If it means we get to see sight more of this lady after our hardship then we will trust you know where to take us' spoke the leader.

Rin went up to the bedraggled looking men and took the taller one by the hand.

'You will be safe' she assured him, looking into his weary eyes. 'I am a friend of Riku and Sato, the merchants who have helped your people before'

'Aye I've heard of Sato' spoke the immigrant 'but his face ain't as pretty as yours' and some of the men laughed.

'That's enough' Hitori cut in coldly 'we can't waste any more time. Follow me'

With a swish of his cloak the tall stranger turned around and Rin beckoned for the men to follow her.

Hitori led the twenty odd men through many winding pathways, not looking back to see if even Rin followed. His sense of smell told him all he needed to know; he had to force himself to not remove Rin bodily from the beady eyes of the undercover soldiers as he could feel their lust overwhelming the atmosphere.  
After a long voyage, battle hardened men wanted nothing more than a woman to fuck, and rarely did it matter what she looked like.  
Rin, on the other hand, was a rare combination of innocence oozing a sex appeal that caused the cretins to positively fall over themselves with lust – the same emotion Sesshomaru was combating at every second, the struggle now increased from her unconscious seducing of him last night.  
It made him angry to realise his own aura of desire intermingled with the same scent from such foul spies as the ones behind him. He was better than those vermin!  
His stride increased in speed as his jaw clenched.

Turning every which way, the sailors were stumbling with exhaustion by the time Sesshomaru had led them to the destination – Rin wondered how Hitori could seem as though he wasn't even out of breath after the trek.

'Here' Hitori stopped and turned in front of them, his eyes glittering at the heavy sounds of breathing – after all Sesshomaru had practically led them on a maximum level army march exercise.

But his gaze hardened again as he saw Rin was on the back of one of them. He'd succeeded in taking the levity out of the soldier's sails via fatigue – but in his anger he'd forgotten Rin naturally would not have kept up with his pace. The foreigner let Rin down off his back and with an enigmatic expression Hitori watched as his old ward came up to his side again.

Sesshomaru swung open a door in a hovel of a room, and he motioned for them to file inside. Rin watched as they went within, but one of them stopped, eyeing her companion with some misgiving.

'How do we know to trust you, sir?' he spoke and Hitori met the man's gaze with ease.

'Because you have no one else to turn to in this situation' the cloaked stranger replied 'besides, if you do not hide immediately do you really think a Daiyokai will not track you down in less than a second?'

The man pressed his lips together in silence, nodded once, and went inside. As the last man disappeared within the room, Sesshomaru felt Rin grasp at his arm.

'What do we do now? Should we bring them food, they must be starving'

Her dark gaze was filled with worry and he recalled the very same expression she had given him when he first met her so many years ago.

Compassion, love, concern, selflessness. All the things that were a total stranger to him, compressed into Rin's enticing little body.

He took her hand, pressing it lightly before letting it drop.  
'Go and get them some food and water' he said. 'The inn three streets away will already be open'

Rin nodded, her eyes remaining on him for some moments before she turned and went away. His dark hazel gaze looked after her with pain in them for a little while before he made himself turn and enter the room behind the soldiers.

His cloak still over his head and half his face, he stood before the men who were collapsed on the ground, drained from their travel and march.

Standing at the front of the drab space, Sesshomaru pulled back his hood to reveal his true face.

It only took a few seconds for the majority of the group to realise what had just happened.

'We're dead!'

'It's the Emperor!'

'Demon!'

'We've been trapped, deceived!'

They didn't even try to escape, for they knew the doors were already fixed shut by their captor's power.

'Silence' Sesshomaru's voice whipped out. 'Your leader is a foolish man, continuing to send you to your graves by coming here'

'H-he sent us on pain of death!' One of them stammered, 'I swear to you, we had no choice'

'We don't want to be here!' Another cried out.

'Spare us, we have our families with us'

'Everyone knows it's a death sentence to occupy Japan with you as Emperor!'

Sesshomaru raised his hand to quiet the sudden outburst of desperation from the Chinese soldiers.

'I've heard enough' he snarled.  
'Do you think I care for your sob stories? Only on account of the lady will I spare your lives today.'

The terrified soldiers watched as the tall demon cast his gaze over them, his eyes strangely glowing neon yellow for a few moments.

'The death mark on your arms will only activate if you dare reveal the truth to her, or anyone else. Very few know of your little plot and I wish to keep it that way. She will come in here in no more than eight minutes bringing you food that you less than deserve. Behave and you will avoid a slow, painful death. For now'

Each man turned over their arms to see with horror that their skin had a strange rune like tattoo engraved in it.

'We will not tell a soul' one replied.

'Thank you for your mercy, your Grace'

'Our lives are spared!'

Sesshomaru sneered, his eyes withdrawn, and he swept from the room bringing the hood over his face again.

Rin approached him presently carrying two buckets over her arm, and a stacked pile of bread in the other. She was evidently struggling – so he approached her with his glamour in place once more and took the items from her laden arms.

'Oh no it's ok I can carry them!' she assured him, but he saw how her chest rose up and down with exertion.

'Don't be silly' he remarked, easily taking the load from her grasp.

'Well – thank you' Rin sighed, trailing him as he returned to the room.

Rin took pieces of bread one by one from Hitori's arms as they entered, passing them around to each soldier. She found it strange that they all seemed furtive and avoided her eye contact.

Perhaps the tiresome journey had finally got to them all at once?

There was a small murmur of thanks for the supplies, but as soon as she finished her work Rin found her arm in the grasp of her cloaked companion's hand, pulling her away.

'We can't stay here' his voice said lowly above her, as he closed the door behind them. 'There'll be more of them at the docks and we need to take those to safety as well'

'O- of course' Rin stammered, looking up at Hitori's handsome face, wondering why it was so strained, and why his voice sounded so cold. But her wondering was cut short as Hitori pulled her figure close against his side and she couldn't study him any longer.

As he took her along down the pathway back towards the ships, he turned his head ever so slightly to catch a glimpse of his own dog demon soldiers noiselessly closing in on the Chinese militias within the hovel to arrest them.  
He could not stand Rin's confused, wide gaze looking into his face with open question.

It burned.


	8. Royal Slave

There had been three similar trips in which Sesshomaru deceived Rin and led the unwilling refugee soldiers into an ambush for arrest.

For some reason, his mood became fouler as the day went on, and by night fall he sensed how exhausted Rin was – though her eyes sparkled, believing whole heartedly that she had just helped at least sixty people from certain death at his own hands. She was none the wiser and Sesshomaru was fuming.

When it came time for Rin to leave him, she embraced his human form tightly.

'We're only going to be here for another two days' she said, her face pressed into his cloak. 'Will I see you again?'

Oh yes, she would be.

'I don't know' he answered. 'I intend to find work and become a little more – settled' he said, looking into Rin's hopeful face. Her scent was like a wave of nostalgic sweetness that had the power to soothe him, but his nerves were raw.

'Really?' Rin breathed 'then you should get work at the castle, which is where I'll be going. Then I can see you more often. I'd like that, if it's possible' her voice sounded shy as she said it, and her brown eyes looked away as she blushed.

Kami. He cursed inwardly.

'I will try, though it's no easy task to gain employment within the Emperor's grounds'

Rin furrowed her brow a moment 'maybe I can talk to Lady Machiko, when she knows she can trust me, and get her to recommend you?'

The irony of Rin thinking herself at all trustworthy after witnessing the fervour with which she had betrayed her country and as a result himself firsthand, Sesshomaru had a difficult time to maintain his composure.

'I would be indebted to you' he responded curtly.

Rin wondered at Hitori's withdrawn demeanour, especially seeing as it was possible that she may not see him again. Perhaps her feelings had run away with her; lecturing herself inwardly Rin shook off the feelings of doubt and smiled at him.

'I'll try my best' She turned to leave and Sesshomaru let out a sigh as though he'd been holding his breath the entire time.

~!~!~!~!~!~!

As Rin returned to the royal camp that night, she was looking down at her feet in case the darkness hid something that could trip her up.

But it wasn't the ground that caused Rin to stumble, instead it was something right in front of her.

It felt like she had hit a wall and she faltered backwards.

'I'm sorry!' She quickly breathed out, clutching at her chest in shock.

'You will be' said the voice of the Guard Captain, Jiro. 'Lady Machiko has referred to me information regarding your absence of duty for the past 24 hours. You will be explaining yourself to the Emperor, who was kind enough to let you out of that cage to serve the Lady.'

Jiro approached Rin and took her by the arm.

'You've been nothing but troublesome since we arrested you on Saturday' Jiro remarked, marching her somewhere. Rin was way too tired for this – she knew she'd get in trouble for her insubordination, but her day had been so filled with rushing emotions and physical exertion that the gravity of her current situation did not weigh as much as it should have. She allowed herself to be pulled along as Jiro seemed to get something off his chest.

'If it hadn't be for Lord Sesshomaru you'd still be in that cage, yet you seem determined to get back into it. Whatever you've been up to instead of serving the demoness, I am at a loss. Why you should be so keen to disobey the orders of the King himself is insanity! You'll be explaining yourself to him, and count yourself lucky if you merely end up in that damn carriage again'

Rin winced as Jiro's hand hurt her arm, yet her heart was more at peace to face her old guardian – knowing that now he couldn't do anything about all the people he had come to this city to kill indiscriminately. She'd be secretly laughing at him inside, knowing she had bested him and rescued lives that day.

Rin was not taken to the large tent as she'd expected, but to the pavilion where some of the elite still sat and drank sake, eating food.  
Sesshomaru was lounged there like he'd been sitting around all day; his glowing eyes were hooded with the deep magenta lids, and he seemed to be not entirely contemptuous of the company and noise surrounding him. Lady Machiko was seated beside him.  
Rin thought it looked like some banquet of the gods, so merry and sublimely beautiful they all were.

'Sire' Jiro called out and Rin watched with a blank expression as Sesshomaru's eyes went from studying the heavy rings on his fingers to suddenly pinning her with a gaze so piercing that Rin felt her resolve try and dissolve within.

That could not happen.

'Oh, there's my wayward maid – tell me, Rin, am I so awful that you needed to run away from me so desperately? What on earth have you been up to? My Lord, please don't punish her too harshly – perhaps the cage will do' Rin watched as the demonesses green eyes slanted in her direction slyly, glinting like a shard of glass in quite an unpleasant way.

There would be no stopping what might come next; Rin had achieved far more than she ever had thought possible with Hitori's help today and if it meant being placed back in that moving jail alongside Sato, she'd not give a word of complaint.

Rin bowed formally to the company present, most of whom were too drunk, loud or careless to notice her.

'Come'

To her surprise, Rin heard Sesshomaru's voice beckon her in quite an understated way.  
Confusion apparent in the crease between her dark brows, Rin kept her eyes lowered as she moved forward to obey the Emperor. She stopped once she was standing behind him, and that white demon had barely moved to notice Rin's position. Yet he still spoke to her despite facing away;

'Pour me more sake' he ordered in an even tone, and Rin's eyes widened. When was the whip lash of anger going to come? To his left, Lady Machiko was sneering.

Stepping forward with uncertain movements, Rin gritted her teeth as Sesshomaru did not move an inch to allow for her to reach between him and the aristocrat on his right, feeling a violent shiver try and shake her body as first the tender skin of her inner forearm brushed against his broad shoulder to reach for the wine jug.  
Due to Rin's unimpressive height, her chest was at his upper arm height and her heart pounded as her breast pressed slightly against his bicep as she extended her arm as far as possible to reach forward without falling into Sesshomaru's very lap.

Rin felt as though she'd held on to every part of her breath on the inhale, and she was sure it was helping minimise bodily contact.  
As far as this strange order went, though, it was the total opposite of what she'd been expecting from the Emperor by way of initiating punishment for her actions.  
Surely, he did not know this was a far more effective form of castigation than merely throwing her back behind bars?

She noticed the beautiful Daiyokai still spoke to Machiko as though completely unaware of Rin's very close proximity to his person, and her small arm muscles contracted as she poured the sake into the drinking vessel before the Emperor, hating every moment that her body was against his.

As soon as the cup was full, she replaced the jug and withdrew with evident haste, lacking the required elegance of a slave who had the privilege of serving Lord Sesshomaru.

Rin stood and waited behind him, then stood some more – but no other word came from Sesshomaru's mouth toward her.  
With deep anxiety she watched as the sake she had just poured for him went untouched.  
What on earth was happening? A dread was settling in her gut, a feeling of such portentous fright that her fingers trembled and twisted together as she stared at the back of her old guardian's white head – wondering what on kami's green earth that unfathomable mind could be thinking?  
Had he merely forgotten her presence, as he had done for the past ten years?  
More than probable, Rin answered herself with acidity.  
The only time Rin had seen him act like this toward a victim of his anger was merely to prolong their psychological agony before he killed them, like a cat toying with their food.  
Was he going to death curse _her_, too?

An entire hour passed in this way and Rin's feet were screaming at her to sit right where she was and fall into a sleep so deep that she might not awaken for a week.  
She wondered what all the refugees were doing, if they were still safe in their hiding spots – one thing was for sure, Sesshomaru was not out killing them for he was sitting right in front of her like a man of too much leisure.

Machiko was preening and laughing at him, poking her fingers at his muscles and drinking more and more; the noise of the rest of the table grew rowdier as time passed, yet Sesshomaru did not touch that drink.

Rin cast furtive glances around her, seeing how the chefs kept darting in and out of the pavilion to ensure all food was maintained in quantity, as well as the wine. She felt deeply awkward standing behind Sesshomaru without an apparent purpose, and a quick exhale of frustrated breath escaped her lips, thankfully completely drowned out by the sounds of drunken laughter.

She certainly hadn't expected Sesshomaru to hear it.

Yet, that exquisite head turned slightly, and Rin found her eyes met by golden ones.

'Am I taking too much of your time?'

Aghast and trying hard to hide it, Rin realised his sonar hearing had indeed picked up on the infinitesimal sound of her frustrated sigh. Sickly butterflies erupted in her stomach and Rin looked away from his powerful gaze immediately.

'No, sire' Rin replied demurely.

'I would hope not' Machiko purred 'it's more than an honour for the Emperor to even require one's time' she arched a dark brow at Sesshomaru 'what will you do with her, my Lord? Will she stand there shivering all night?'

'I am feeling particularly merciful' Sesshomaru spoke mostly to Machiko, but though his gaze was on the demoness his periphery was entirely trained upon Rin as he moved slightly more to the side.

'Oh? And why would that be' Machiko pried.

'My time in this city has been particularly fruitful'

'Indeed' Machiko was intensely interested, waiting for Sesshomaru to elaborate. Rin's body had stiffened greatly, and it took all her effort to not demand of her old guardian the meaning of his cryptic words.

It was not to come from the royal demon however, but the aristocrat to his right who was red in the face with inebriation.

'It's what we're celebrating here!' Cried out the man, holding a sloshing cup in the air toward Machiko and the Emperor.  
'Our ruler here has single handedly routed all of the illegal immigrants within Fyuoshu – one fell swoop I tell you – formidable!' He drank deeply of his cup to toast the fact.

Sesshomaru now faced Rin fully, his arms crossed against his broad chest, his right hand nonchalantly rested under his chin, the inhuman eyes boring into her unblinkingly.

Rin felt her heart turn cold.

What did that drunken idiot mean? Her brown gaze was fixed on the laughing imbecile of a man so rigid with shock that she did not realise the Emperor now stood in front of her.

'A maid abandoning her duties must be taught what servitude really means' the dog demon said to Machiko 'I will return her under your service once I have shown her the definition of the word'

This was far better than anything Lady Machiko could have imagined; the tone of the Emperor's voice turned even her own immortal blood cold. Eyes shining emerald, the demoness watched as Sesshomaru led Rin away into the night.

In the darkness behind her old guardian Rin allowed her sight to be almost completely disabled by heavy tears that choked her vision.

She was rendered mute by what that intoxicated aristo had said – was he bluffing? He surely couldn't be right; Rin had toiled the entire day since 3am to ensure everyone who had come off those ships were safe from harm!

The demon's fingers around her forearm were colder than the late-night breeze; he let her go roughly as they entered the large tent.

'Remove my armour' he ordered in a low voice, drilling her with a stare so dangerous Rin erratically moved forward and brought trembling fingers to the ties keeping the great metal accessories together. She'd done this before, but why he was making her do it now didn't even cross her mind as a question, so shell shocked was she.

Rin allowed the armour to drop with a clank as it fell away, and her skin rose in goose bumps as his long hair tickled her.

'The sash' he bit out curtly.

Terrified to her core, Rin obeyed, wrestling with the knot for some moments as her tiny fingers got between the material to slacken it. Ungracefully she loosened it in a few minutes, and her hand knocked against his hard abs still covered by his kimono.

She couldn't even bring herself to apologise.  
Surely, this old guardian of hers had not killed them? It was not possible; she'd been with Hitori all day, since early morning, and she'd seen all the refugees to safety straight off the docks! Sesshomaru had been lounging at the pavilion when she returned as Jiro's suspect; - had he slaughtered them all in a supernatural way Rin was not yet aware of?

Grimacing, turning her face away, Rin reached around Sesshomaru's lean waist to gather the material in her hands so as not to let it fall, folding it as she went. It took three turns around him to get it off completely – her cheeks burned at what he was making her do. Rin knew she would refuse to do anything further – kill her if he must!  
Kill her like he did everyone else, so it seemed!

'You have no choice phrases you wish to throw at me this time?'

Rin stilled a moment as she heard his deep voice so close above her head; there was a certain tinge to it she did not like, and even more she resented the way the words rumbled through her own body due to their proximity.

'It's not my place to say anything to you, your Highness' Rin answered with quiet coldness.

'And from where does this swift change of heart arise?' he retorted with even more ice, watching Rin as she attempted to fold items of his clothing properly.  
'That sharp tongue is not now lying still from any sense of esteem towards your Emperor. You fell silent as soon as you heard that drunk explain the cause for celebration'

Rin felt her breath exhale shakily with passion and she looked at Sesshomaru, a wild look to her dark eyes.

'My Lord, I am here to receive my punishment and leave. If it means returning to the cage, so be it. But I do not wish to talk to you or answer your questions'

The sheer aversion in her voice caused a pain to stab within him.

'That would be easy, wouldn't it?' He stepped forward, a gravelly snarl to his voice. 'Go back to the cage – to your imprisoned _friend_. But it is not for you to decide what sentence befits your crime, nor is it up to you what you say to me. If I ask something of you – it is never a question, it is an order. You _will_ speak with me'

Rin stepped back and put a hand up in defence, her senses bristling with confrontation.  
'I beg you to tell me your judgement so I may carry it out immediately and get it over with' she said in a rush of words, feeling claustrophobic as Sesshomaru's form towered over her.

'You will be my maid until you learn your place' he snarled in response and Rin visibly flinched.

'You – _you_ need a maid?' Someone so powerful did not require anything from a weak woman such as herself.

'No - _you_ need to learn how to be one; to display respect – obedience – obligation' as he spoke, he watched as Rin's face became pale with anger.

'I may not be an animal, but I'd rather be locked behind bars with a rotting corpse than be expected to do such a thing. I'd rather you put one of your damn death curses on my skin like you did to – '

Rin closed her eyes, placing a hand over her mouth, realising she'd just given herself away to Sesshomaru courtesy of the fury he was so talented at stirring within her.

'Ah' the tall demon stepped toward her again, his kimono now free of bonds gaping wide open at the chest, his strongly formed muscles taut under alabaster skin, showing a peek of abs below the sternum, pale hair spilling down over his shoulders.  
'You make quick work of betraying your country' he almost purred, and to Rin's frozen fear he reached out a claw to tip her chin upwards.

She refused to look up.

'Did you think you'd get away with it?'

Hot tears forced themselves down her flushed cheeks; she bit hard on her inner lip to stop it trembling.

'Don't make the mistake of thinking you can ever outwit me' his voice dropped a tone, an ominous sound. He would not let her have power over him.  
'You'd be wise to keep yourself out of business far above your understanding'

Rin flicked her chin away from his hold defiantly.  
'I've already told you what I think of your actions' her words shook with passion. 'I won't apologise for what I've done.'

The demons' eyes gleamed yellow at her cold, quiet, insistent insolence towards him. For a moment it seemed he would reach out and touch her again.  
Her lust filled face; her body grinding against his in ecstasy, her _need_ \- a memory so at odds with how she looked and acted now before him. His mouth was dry with desire.  
Instead, the Inuyokai pulled back.

'You will' he replied autocratically 'and you'll start by cleaning all of that armour and preparing my clothes for tomorrow. I will be visiting Lord Fyuoshu in the morning, and you will accompany me – you will not be allowed out of my sight - as you are so apt to run off into enemy arms at the first opportunity'

Her tired eyes suddenly seemed to plead.  
'Please' she said quickly 'let me sleep. I am exhausted'

His gaze ran over her; the adorably dishevelled hair – a strand hung over her nose which he wanted to reach out and move behind her ear – the darkness under her lovely expressive eyes; the aura of exhaustion and dejection that permeated her being. It seemed the wind was knocked from her sails finally, for tonight at least. Despite the turbulence within him, his most base self just wished to reach out and hold Rin all night; to let her sleep against him as she used to.

But as Sesshomaru's gaze travelled up again, the burning amber turned cold yellow, his pupils' vertical slits. He clicked his fingers, and some soldiers came by the entrance to stand sentry.

'There's no rest for the wicked'

With that his hair swirled as the Daiyokai turned and left Rin to her nocturnal task.

Yet, maybe he'd meant the phrase more for himself than his precious ward.

_Rin_.

He'd never felt emptier.


	9. Healer, Prosecutor

The next morning, the entourage of the Emperor included a few guards who wished to accompany their leader even though some were meant to be using the time in Fyuoshu as leave. Machiko and two other demonesses came along, as the wife of the Lord of Fyuoshu was a friend of theirs.  
And of course, there were the usual number of servants befitting a royal envoy, Rin included.

To the eyes of anyone from the palace, it would seem the amount of people accompanying the Emperor was a modest number, but to the inhabitants of the city it was a grand procession.

Fyuoshu's palace was outside of the main port somewhat, surrounded by a few miles of forest that had been preserved since ancient times as a sign of the city's fertile ground – a blessing from the gods.

It was now down this wooded path the envoy made its way, the demonesses on their high cushioned chairs carried by multiple servants, just behind Sesshomaru, whose soldiers had chosen to walk ahead.

Rin walked at the rear with the rest of the serfs, and it was with chagrin she felt her head swim with tiredness.  
It was all thanks to Sesshomaru's insistence upon her polishing his already shining armour last night. As if a demon needed anything cleaned! Their very power kept their physical appearance to a standard of perfection – even in the midst of battle Rin had remembered marvelling at how the dog demon's hair remained in place, only ever swirling about his form gracefully – uncannily avoiding any blood splatter stains.

It was only if a demon as highly ranked as Sesshomaru was _very_ badly hurt that their essence was too drained to bother maintaining their impeccable appearance.

Yet, Rin had her pride, so she had stubbornly refused to fall asleep on the task last night – instead rubbing away at the silver metal until she was sure she could make out even the finest crevices in her skin in its reflection.  
Sesshomaru knew she was a mortal; it had been quite cruel of him to allow her no rest.  
Yet she knew that for a serving girl of no significance to him to have abandoned her duties, his punishment was light indeed.  
The latter thought might have been comforting to anyone else, but Rin couldn't help but feel anger at his continued ignorance of who she was.

She dared not think he had remembered – and just didn't care enough to act differently.

It was almost bizarre to be walking through these strange woods, the glimpse of her old guardian ahead – it would almost be like old times were there not consorts and guards in between them.

Had little Rin known she would've ended up like this – having run for all she was worth away from him for the past near decade – to only end up behind him again as though she were nothing but a dispensable human slave, she might have run away much earlier from his guardianship.

Trudging along beside other servants who dared not speak, merely listening to the idle chatter of the demonesses ahead, Rin felt her fist ball up and she had to take some subtle deep breaths to calm her anger.  
Having been so focused on her thoughts, Rin's subconscious reminded her that she had not checked on the prison carriage and Sato for quite some hours. In between working out a way to escape Sesshomaru's notice for a few moments and bring some kind of sustenance to her caged friends, the fact that the Emperor had paused in his walk evaded her attention entirely.

It was not within half a second that everything went from leisurely to chaotic.

Sesshomaru had tilted his head to the side only slightly, his eyes quickly shifting to look within the forest to the left and right. The next moment a shout came out of the wilderness calling;

'Lord Sesshomaru! Watch out!'

But that demonic noble already had his talons extended and in a flash his whips had coiled around his soldiers up ahead and thrown them backwards before they were pinned to the earth with arrows that had come whistling from the leafy darkness.

As soon as the soldiers were out of harm's way, Sesshomaru's clawed hand moved quickly upwards as a ball of power formed within the dog demon's palm and at least twenty assailants were obliterated from a power pulse.

There were some bandits who had jumped on the chairs of the demonesses, of which Sesshomaru flew behind and executed both with alacrity.

Rin saw all this happen within a mere matter of moments, and her instinct had told her to remain calm, as Sesshomaru was never one to distrust in such situations.

The other maids did not agree with anything akin to placidity, and many had dropped the demonesses chairs in fright, not knowing what to do but scream and cry.

Some bandits tried to take some of the rear servants, but Rin threw herself on the back of one of the assassins, her arms in a tight lock around his throat intending to choke him.  
The man flailed, attempting to cut Rin with his short sword; he managed to slice a cut on her back before the Emperor had appeared before them both and simply snapped his neck in two at the touch of a claw.

Rin fell with the body of the bandit on top of her while the maid who had been in the blackguard's grasp ran away crying to her fellow servants.

The dead weight of the assassin was plucked off Rin as though the corpse was made of air and in the next second Rin found herself in Sesshomaru's arms.

Silence fell as around fifty bodies surrounded the envoy, Lord Sesshomaru standing among them as though he'd not just killed them all or been near fifty murderous bandits at all.

'My Lord' a fat man came lumbering up to Sesshomaru, all out of breath. It was Kaito.

'I went to the secret Cove just off the coast of Fyuoshu to see if there were any happenings there. I found that three small boats of refugee criminals had pulled up, and they were informed immediately of the arrest of their kin by some townsfolk. They swore vengeance and I followed them as best I could all the way here to warn you, but it seems I was a bit late' he took a big gasp of air, daring to look up at his ruler.

Mouth agape, the stout sailor saw that the expressionless ruler had an injured servant in his arms.

'Is the miss alright?'

But Sesshomaru had already begun walking off ahead.

'Refugees you say?' Shota had come up behind the Emperor to study Kaito.  
'Thank you for the information. I am sure Lord Sesshomaru is grateful for your loyalty. No one else is injured, just the maid – so there is no harm done. I suppose we will find out from Lord Fyuoshu himself why his guard is so lax in this region to allow this large body of cretins to infiltrate.'

Kaito was still gathering his breath, sweat pouring from his brow. The rest of the royal party were gathering themselves together – some guards and servants assisted the ladies whilst the soldiers hefted the corpses from the pathway.

'You'll see our lord here doesn't pay much attention to those sorts of things' Kaito muttered to Shota. 'But I won't keep you long. I've got to get back to my ship. Please – ' here the sailor nodded his head in the direction of the Daiyokai 'send milord my regards. He killed these fifty or more buggers in less than an eye blink. Why anyone would wish to cross him beats me'

'You're right, old sailor' Shota smiled 'His name does not mean Killing Perfection for nothing. I'll send your respects'

Kaito bowed and left back the way he had come, after kicking the bodies of the assassins out of his way like they were potato sacks.

Sesshomaru had laid Rin on some grass ahead of the entourage, leaving the mass of death behind him, and he saw as her pale face flushed with a paradoxical rush of life. He had been knelt on one knee beside her, his arm still around her waist when her dark eyes opened. The demon watched as Rin's pupils dilated wildly and she pushed back from him, attempting to get to her feet.

'What are you – ' she began, but Rin was cut off.

'You're hurt. Let me heal you' his voice was commanding, yet a strange undertone ran through it.

Sesshomaru went to touch her again, but Rin shied away, wincing as she stood.

'It's nothing.' her voice was cold, and she looked to the side as she went to pass him by.

Why out of everyone did she have to go and get hurt and draw the Emperor's unwanted attention?

He watched her walk slowly away from him back to the disrupted group of servants, his fine brows drawn together. His eyes had been a cool amber even while killing all of the undercover soldiers just some moments ago, but it took far greater energy to return their shade to the calm bronze tone from the present red haze Rin had incited.

Shota caught up with Sesshomaru as his master strode toward the palace which was within sight.

'Kaito did well to follow those criminals. Were you aware of this secret Cove, my Lord?'

The Daiyokai did not seem to be listening to his soldier.

'Make sure the injured maid is taken to the court medicinal. Then join me with this daimyo'

Shota had been walking beside his master one moment, and in the next there was nothing but thin air beside him.

Rin ensured that there was no fuss made about her injury, glad that the maids were still too upset from the ambush to really inquire about her.  
Sesshomaru's sudden interest in ensuring her well-being was un-looked for, and her nerves were even more on edge after having no rest the night before. The wound did hurt, for the sword had been sharp and coated with sea salt spray, but there was no way she would allow _him_ to be near her. The sensation of his strong arms holding her up momentarily, and the keen look in his glowing amber eyes as she had met them so close to her face, was suppressed straight away from her memory.

Machiko had watched the way Sesshomaru had abandoned the demonesses to save the maid and followed his immediate attempt to heal her wound with her far seeing gaze. It was good that the girl had immediately walked away from the Emperor; she at least knew her own place. There really was something very curious about the cold lord's treatment of the woman, and she felt the bitter taste of spite rise in her throat.  
Such was Machiko's jealousy that any rumination upon the attack left her mind quite quickly to dwell on ways to get to the bottom of this maid's identity.

~!~!~!

Lustrous decorations surrounded the main hall of Lord Fyuoshu's castle, ancient relics of priceless value and many artworks of his predecessors adorned the walls. He and his lady sat on large silk cushions at low tables decked with many kinds of expensive food, made in preparation for the Emperor's visit.

Sesshomaru was to the right of the Lord and Lady, while the demonesses sat to the left of the Daiyokai. The guards and soldiers were on the left, while the servants stood to the sides against the polished walls in silence.

'My Lord Emperor, it is an honour to have you and your guests in our home. Please, be the first to eat and drink.'

The Lord Fyuoshu was a smiling, attractive man with long black hair tinged with age. His wife was a beautiful demoness from a family of foxes.

The servants came forward and poured sake for the Emperor, but he declined food.

'I trust you've had a good time so far in the city' the daimyo continued 'we are only getting busier thanks to your trade deals, and our population is growing. I've not seen my Lord since signing on the unification of trade routes – say eight years ago?'

'Indeed, it was' agreed the demoness Lady. 'Lord Sesshomaru, you have created such increase in wealth to our country in a mere matter of seconds, so the years are to us immortals. A decade is nothing but a whisper in the wind, yet we have risen from respectable to thriving within that time'

Sesshomaru watched the couple with his expressionless face, merely playing with some food he'd put on his plate – without intention of ever eating such unsatisfying morsels.

'You regard me too highly' the Emperor spoke finally. 'I merely stand on the shoulders of my father before me'

'Inutaisho! He is certainly a revered ruler, though now retired. His accomplishments do not outweigh your own, however. There has not been such peace, nor such privilege, since before the fifty years war we had during your honoured father's reign. His was a time of difficulty and insurrection – whereas milord's is one of prosperity following such dark times.'

Lord Fyuoshu raised his cup to Sesshomaru and everyone toasted, drinking the finest sake anyone had to offer within the four seas.

Everyone else was welcomed to eat at their leisure, and the noise within the room reached a din of merry making to echo the sentiments of the daimyo.

Shota had returned and sat by the Emperor, whispering in his pointed ear.

'She's been taken care of'

Rin had been pulled aside by the dog soldier when their envoy reached Fyuoshu's palace.

'The Emperor has asked me to see you get medical attention for your injury' he said, leading her to a separate building within the walls of the castle grounds.

'I told him it's nothing!' Rin replied 'It's a graze that will heal within a week. Please, don't make a fuss over it, I don't wish to cause trouble'

Shota stepped in line beside the small girl, meeting her gaze.  
'I understand your desire to not be given special notice, but the Emperor will always look after his own, no matter what their rank. It's something you'll need to get used to – as well as allowing your pride to suffer because of it. His love of his people is ruthless'

Rin's cheeks flushed slightly.  
'It sounds as if you have been the recipient of such care often, sir' Rin half smiled.

'I have!' The soldier smiled in return. 'I first met my Lord when I was a young pup, two hundred years ago. It was within the cloud palace where Inutaisho has his strong hold. Lord Sesshomaru was much older than me even then, and he used to have a quiet way about him for ensuring the safety of everyone in our tribe. Nothing has changed there. We used to practise diligently each day with all kinds of fighting techniques, as well as how to handle our magical essence. None of us could yet transform at ease or achieve any great levels of power in any way. I was particularly weak in fighting, though I was good with learning from scrolls - and it was because of this that I used to get bullied by the other pups. Though there were many times Lord Sesshomaru witnessed the others picking on me when he happened to come by the palace, he usually ignored it. However, one time I was in a tournament to test our capabilities, and a classmate of mine attempted to sabotage my efforts. Out of nowhere, my tormentor was thrown in the air and against a wall unconscious. I looked behind me to see my Lord standing there, and he merely gave me a glance before walking away. I knew then I wanted to follow him.'

By this time, they had reached the medical house, and Rin had involuntarily stumbled causing Shota to reach out to steady her.

'It's ok, we are here now' he reassured her, worried at the pallor of her skin.

But despite the burn of her injury, and her tiredness, it was not those that ultimately caused Rin to almost collapse. It was at hearing the same emotion within the guard's voice she herself had felt when their mutual saviour had helped them both at some point in their lives. Rin, too, remembered when she had decided to follow that cold yet magnetic demon.

~!~!

Shota had been speaking with another guard beside him, for Sesshomaru was silent as usual beside him. The daimyo seemed the highest in spirits among all those within the halls, as he laughed along with the demonesses about some trivial story telling.

There was a moment when the dark eyes of the lord Fyuoshu slid surreptitiously toward his most esteemed guest, and it was with a well veiled shock that he found that yellow gaze on him in a most unsettling way.

He faced toward the Emperor to turn what was meant to be a secretive glance into a purposed gaze.  
'My Lord, you don't wish to partake of the delicacies from Europe? I had in some fine game meat from Portugal yesterday which I hope to be to your liking'

Sesshomaru's eyes seemed to dance with some dark humour, and in response he merely rose, walking toward a side exit leading out to a courtyard.

A few guests looked up to see where the Emperor could be going but returned to their food and wine in some moments when he did not motion for any of them.

The Lord Fyuoshu looked to his wife, who gave him a meaningful glare to go after the white demon. He nervously swallowed, and rose with dignity, calmly gliding after Lord Sesshomaru to join him outside.

The Daiyokai's back was turned to the daimyo, and he seemed to be inspecting some blossoms on a peach tree as though they reminded him of something.

'You were decorated with many awards during the fifty years war under my father's reign. You were brave and had the greatest initiative' Sesshomaru broke the silence with the accolade. 'Demons such as yourself fight not for intent, but the sheer joy it brings you. Trust me, I understand.'

Sesshomaru turned his head ever so slightly so the daimyo was within his periphery.

'It's because of this mutual understanding that I also know such men as you cannot abide peace and must always be – acting up.' He turned fully now to take in the stricken face of his subject.

'Don't think that because I allowed you to remain in your position out of respect for my father that you could get away with anything' Sesshomaru's voice and face were as calm as ever, but the Lord Fyuoshu fell to his knees in begging plea.

'My Lord, don't be angry! Please understand – I was at risk of losing out on negotiations with China if I did not harbour their refugees'

'If you were worried about that' Sesshomaru laid a hand on his sword hilt condescendingly 'you should have come to me'

'They were going to destroy half of my fleet, my Lord!' Fyuoshu dared not look up, his forehead pressed firmly to his hands on the ground.

'All of which could have been avoided. Your sympathies are clear – it was not trade deals or ships you were afraid of being taken from you, but the sum of money the Chinese generals gave you to stay silent. Had you thought this escaped my notice?'

The daimyo was trembling on his knees, and he dared a glance up at Sesshomaru's dead pan face.  
'What will you do' his voice was devoid of hope.

The Emperor's eyes flickered upwards for a moment, looking at nothing in particular.

'If you hadn't conveniently turned a blind eye to the paltry attack on our way here which injured one under my employ, I might have been more merciful. I would kill you and your family now, but for the sake of my father I merely strip you of your immortality and banish you from lordship.'

As Sesshomaru said these words, he made a sharp horizontal movement with his hand and Lord Fyuoshu keeled over in pain as his eternal essence left him.

'_No_!' the daimyo became bent and wizened, his dark hair turned frazzled grey as his form became contorted; he held out his wrinkled hands to the Emperor pitifully. 'Please, don't do this. Your father will hear of it!'

Sesshomaru's hand received the essence from Lord Fyuoshu as a glowing orb, and it dissolved as though merging into his own being. Folding his hands within his large trailing kimono sleeves, the Daiyokai did not even give one last glance at the disgraced daimyo before leaving him to break down silently in his now confiscated castle courtyard.

'We're leaving' Sesshomaru announced as he returned within the main hall, and everyone scrambled to action to follow the tall demon's order.

Lady Fyuoshu's smile faded as her gaze travelled warily to the outer courtyard from whence the Emperor had come. A shadow of knowledge crossed her features, but she set her lips grimly. With truer dignity than her husband, the fox demoness rose fluidly and went toward Sesshomaru who was exchanging words with his guard.

'My Lord Emperor' she bowed low 'I understand your reason for coming here today. I thankyou for the justice you have served to my husband. I tried for years to stop him from accepting bribes from your enemies, but he did not listen and now he has paid. I hope you accept apologies on my behalf for not coming to you personally with my worries.'

Machiko stood behind the beautiful fox, and she looked with concern at Sesshomaru before sending a glance outside. Cries of an old man could be heard, and she winced at what she knew had befallen the old daimyo.

Sesshomaru regarded the fox demoness for a few moments but said nothing, instead walking past her and out the main entryway.

The medic within the recuperation hall had been hovering over Rin's wound for some time, trying to figure out why his pastes did not work on her injury. Rin was half lying on a cushion, her torso over a table as her kimono was opened at the back. He had lessened the bleeding, but the cut remained open and raw despite his best ministrations and sweat beaded the poor man's brow at what might be the consequence of failing to heal one of the Emperor's own maids. When he heard footsteps enter the room, the old doctor did not expect to come face to face with the Royal Demon himself.

'My Lord' the man bowed with haste despite his age.

Sesshomaru did not regard the medic and went to Rin straight away. Her eyes were shut in pain at having the cut meddled with for so long, and her breathing was shallow.

'Leave'

The doctor obeyed the Emperor's curt order straight away, glancing warily at the demon as he exited the room.

Sesshomaru had known there was poison on the sword that had wounded Rin; there would be no way to heal the injury except for one thing. Kneeling on the ground beside her pale form, he gingerly removed a few strands of hair that had fallen in the way over her shoulder blade.

The dog demon looked at his old ward's face a moment, lingering on the parted lips that let out little hot breaths of air. He bent, one hand holding back the white curtain of his hair as the other brought down Rin's kimono further; then his tongue met the ruined flesh on her back; his saliva expelling the poison as he licked along the flesh wound.

It only took one lick from the high demon to heal her of the poison, and as soon as he had done it, he rose, leaving the room swiftly.

The taste of her skin was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted in all his centuries of living.

**Author's Note**

_Yo it me. I've been busyyy again with work, so sorry for the delay in update! Also, I got hooked on watching Eternal Love on Netflix. .God. please watch it! I binged the whole thing, and fell particularly in love with a love story within it between a character 'Emperor Lord Dijun' who is an immortal god and 'Bai Feng Jiu' who is a young fox princess. Their relationship echoes closely that of Rin and Sesshomaru! The guy even has long white hair aaaa. Even google them to see how cute they are together, and a new season comes out this December following their love story! I am so excited. I hope you like this chapter :) Much love!_


	10. Old Saviour

'We'll have to make sure we save every last penny for this medicine'

Kaito's wife scurried about their small home, brushing away dust with a straw broom. In the corner of the room lay their son on a mat, who was ill with a congenital disease.

Kaito placed the spare change he had saved from a recent fishing catch he had sold to some traders in a ceramic pot on the table in the centre of the room.

'I know' he replied 'it'll be no small fortune to make sure our boy has a fighting chance. There's been forecast a big influx of tuna tomorrow on the morning tide, so it should give us something to work with.'

'We'll need fifty more like it to keep him alive, or a miracle' the sailor's wife paused, wiping her brow, looking at her husband with anguish in her features.

Kaito was grimly silent for some moments, but his reverie was broken by a knock at the door.

'I'll open it' he went towards the entrance and opened it to reveal two tall soldiers of the Emperor's company standing in a grand state on his doorstep.

Kaito's wife dropped the broom she'd been holding at the sight, frozen for some moments before she took some steps forward to stand in awe from behind her partner.

'How can we help you my lords?' Kaito bowed, but one of the soldiers put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from showing the standard deference.

'We are here to present you with this'

In the guard's hand was a paper which he handed to Kaito; there was a golden insignia on it, and the signature of the Emperor himself.

Silently the sailor turned over the sheet and opened it up, the contents of which did not help relive him from his shock but rather increase it.

Staring wide eyed back up at the guardsmen, Kaito saw them smile to each other.

'Sire also sent this'

The soldiers stood aside and behind them was a cart pulled by two horses, filled to the brim with unimaginable riches. Nearby were rows of demure servants, bowing in respect to their new master.

'Is this a joke?' Kaito's wife barged forward, finally breaking from her surprised silence, snatching the paper that conferred Lordship of Fyuoshu to her husband, and she gaped like a baby at the heaped carriage outside, barely able to register the mass of serfs waiting silently outside behind the guardsmen.

'It's not a joke' confirmed one of the soldiers, and Kaito turned to her slowly.

'His Highness promised a return for loyalty when I spoke to him two days ago in the main Hall, but I didn't even dream – ' he motioned his arm at the glimpse of good fortune before them.

The soldiers encouraged them to come out of their home in order to show the couple the objects within the cart as well as introduce them to their new staff. The carriage, which was itself an item of voluptuous artistry, had a gold inlay of Fyuoshu's insignia and had many precious materials decorating it's lacquered surface. Even the horses were of powerful, thorough breeding and were adorned with Royal head dresses.

'Within this carriage is a small part of the riches taken from the newly demoted Lord Fyuoshu, who was a traitor to the Emperor. Lord Sesshomaru has bestowed the title and wealth to you and your family, seventh Lord Kaito of Fyuoshu. You may take up residence in the palace as of tomorrow. The servants here represent your private envoy whenever you venture into public - the rest of the staff reside in the palace. Our best wishes go to you for the prosperity of this port and you'll be receiving a letter in a month to invite you to the palace for the annual meeting of lords and advisors. If you have any questions or issues in the meantime, please direct them to the Emperor's court.'  
The soldiers bowed, amused at the extreme amazement all over the expressions of the new Lord and Lady, and took their leave.

Kaito's wife turned to stare at her husband, grasping his hands in hers, looking toward their sick son with overwhelming relief, and then promptly fainted.

~!~!~!

The royal envoy was preparing to move to the next city and Rin had been ordered to help the other servants pack everything up.

She was amazed that her injury had healed to nothing but a silver white scar – the doctor of Fyuoshu's palace was a talented man indeed!

Rin did not know that the medic had been faced with a rather disproportionate threat from Sesshomaru if the doctor dared utter a word of how the he had healed her to anyone, most of all to Rin.

Completely unaware of the real cause of her quick recovery from the knife wound, Rin wished she had time to send the doctor a gift or token of some sort, but she was far too overwhelmed with the tasks weighing on her mind already.

There still had not been a chance to get any more supplies to Sato, until now. The vassals were taking down the pavilion and kitchens, at the same time as storing any food. Dodging the busy servants Rin picked up a large basket filled with fruits and went towards the prison carriage, weaving through some guards and looking both ways before ducking into an alleyway out of sight.

Rin looked up as she came towards the area in which the prison was held, to find to her astonishment that it was no longer there! She stood some moments, her brow knit, wondering what on earth had happened to the cart? – where was her Sato, her only friend in this desolate entourage of empty pomp and ceremony?

'Oi, maid, what are you doing here?'

Rin turned to face a guard of Fyuoshu, one of the many surrounding the emperor's camp. He stepped out of the alleyway he'd been traversing into the shadowed light of the sun.

'I – I am just leaving' Rin's fingers clutched around the hamper of fruit and she ducked her head, making sure to quickly return to where she'd come from.

'Not so fast'

The guard grabbed Rin by the forearm as she went by him, and she saw a glint to his eye that had been all to familiar to her before.

'You are pretty, for a servant' the man drawled, his hand moving up her arm, causing Rin to flinch.

'I need to get back to the camp' Rin interrupted his advances sharply, jerking away from his hold. Unfortunately, Rin's resistance angered the man and he roughly pulled her closer, his grip on her arm painful.

'A maid waiting in a place like this, shirking her duties, is not in a position to claim responsibility' he jeered 'Otherwise you shut up, or I condemn you to the captain of the Emperor's guard as a slatternly lazy servant who deserves fifty lashes of the whip'

Rin's heart burst into a flurry of erratic beats and her mind blanked as the man's hands began wandering harshly over her body; she felt her instincts take over in that moment. Quickly bringing up the basket to push space between them momentarily, Rin brought her knee up and abruptly kicked him between the legs, at the same time as landing a punch to the centre of his face.

The guard keeled over, growling at the discomfort she caused him so unexpectedly, but he was well trained in pain management.

'You bitch!' he lunged at her, grabbing her hair causing it to come undone in a messy tumble, his other hand tearing her kimono away from her chest. Rin couldn't seem to get away from the powerful man – he seemed relentless and mad as a bull.

Rin's hand, shaking violently though it was, felt to the top of her thigh to see if the small dagger she kept tied there was still intact. The feel of hard, cold metal brushed against her fingers and with relief throbbing in her throat she grasped her fatal saviour by its handle and thrust the sharp point anywhere she could place a mark on the guard's body.

She only grazed his thigh, which still caused him to cry out in pain, but he had fingers around her throat and air was fighting to get through to Rin's lungs, in vain. A faintness was overtaking her, and with horror she realised she had a saviour far more potent than a mere small knife, nearby.

This saviour was not made of metal, but spirit – and he had long white hair.

He had saved her many times before.

Yet, he'd also deserted her. She'd not been in such a desperate struggle with a rapist before, someone using their superior position and power to lord it over a woman in any way possible.

Yet he was not here to save her, like he used to be. She had not needed him to save her for a long time - her own quickness and faculty had been enough to get her out of a tight spot before today. Of course, it was now, when there were no passers by to help, and at a weak physical state already, that she found herself in such a compromising situation.  
Alas! Her old guardian was now the Emperor, and a man whose policies were at complete odds with Rin's ideals. She couldn't ask him anymore to be there when she needed him, even though he used to be – and even though for the first time in ten years, he was near enough to hear her.

Despite her fading consciousness, any vestige rationality left Rin's mind as her vision swam.  
Her assailant's grasp on her neck was causing her mind to slip away, and Rin was possessed with a deep-seated compulsion to cry out his name regardless of her thoughts.

'_Se- Sesshomaru-sama_!'

The name sounded old and rusty coupled with the tone she hadn't used since she was eight years old.  
Tears poured down her cheeks as the abuser's hands groped her body, her voice filled with heart break and need as she spoke her old guardian's name.

'_Lord_ _Sesshomaru - !_'

'You think the Emperor himself will save you?' The guard was laughing at her pitiful cries for the most powerful demon in the land.

'He would kill you faster than I at the injuries you have inflicted on me, a guard of Fyuoshu!'

'_Sesshomaru_ – '

Rin didn't know if it was her oxygen starved brain that saw burning golden eyes flash before her sight, but suddenly the hold on her neck was released and the guard was on his knees.

'Emperor Takahashi! T-this maid assaulted me-e ah, AHHH!'

Rin fell to the ground, coughing violently, gasping in air, and her eyes were fixed on black booted feet in front of her, the tips of long pale hair swinging at the ankles. _No - it could not be?_

'_Fucking filth'_

Venom spat from Sesshomaru's fangs as his whip coiled around the lying tongue of the guard, and sliced it clean in half, causing the man to gurgle in grotesque pain.

Rin couldn't move, her limbs felt frozen and her hands were blue from being choked. Every word and movement of her demon guardian were amplified a million times to her faculties.

The demon dog bent in front of the rapist and he leered as the guard's eyes stared in asphyxiated horror into the beautiful face.

'Death would be a reward for you' Sesshomaru remarked as he brought his claws up and sliced off the man's ears.

Rin was still gasping, her wide eyes glued to the Daiyokai's back, her periphery telling her the grisly truth that the two small things dropping from the guard were in fact his ears.

The macabre gurgling from the soldier and the profuse blood now dripping from his face made Rin retch.

'_S-sto – p!_' she managed to rasp out with husky syllables, reaching out a trembling hand towards the pristine waterfall of white hair in front of her. But Sesshomaru made no sign that he'd heard Rin's plea. She couldn't speak further, for she fainted completely.

'With this' Sesshomaru said as he then sliced the nose from the guard's face, 'and finally' before gouging the man's eyes out, the Emperor kicked the tortured husk of the soldier's form to the ground in one fluid movement as he stood straight. 'You will live two hundred years as such, the pain as fresh as when you first felt it even to your last breath'

The Daiyokai's attention swiftly left the body of the guard, which he'd bereft of all its senses in recompense for assaulting the dignity of his old ward. His eyes fell on the pitiful form of Rin behind him. He took her in his arms, and within a flash of light he'd returned to the camp to his own room.

He laid her on his bed, and he hesitated a moment as his eyes travelled to over her left breast which was almost fully exposed.

Sesshomaru's elegant hand hovered with a moment's hesitation over the area, before he laid his palm on her warm flesh over the breast across the vaguely beating heart underneath.

The demon's soul was still within him at touching her so intimately, but he closed his eyes with slightly knit brows as he focused pouring energy into her unconscious form straight to her most vital organ.

She had called for him.

He had heard her voice come to him, in such tones of longing and desperation that he had thought it was one of many similar delusions he'd experienced the past years.

But it had been repeated with increasing levels of passionate affright and he'd not wasted a moment to find her.

When he'd discovered it really had been Rin crying out his name as she had used to as a child, it took him longer than it should have to understand the level of murderous anger he had not felt in a long time as he took in the scene before his sight.

_Rin_. Rin! No one dared touch her like that. Spoke to her like that. Made her cry his own name with such terror as that.

He'd almost blindly tortured the cretin before taking her unconscious form back with him, holding her as though she'd fall to pieces in his arms.

Such vile filth had touched her beautiful body so gratuitously. An honour he'd been unable to attain, and there was a disgusting ningen groping her without permission. To take so cheaply what he, Sesshomaru, prized above all else!

He pulled the tatters of her kimono together over her exposed flesh as best as he'd been able, but her full breasts still pushed it away.

The softness and smell of Rin's skin and hair against him caused a physical pain within his gut, a burning desire so potent a steady snarl reverberated in his chest.

As he channelled his power to Rin, Sesshomaru opened his eyes, and they pulsed with a neon glow as he removed his hand. Rin breathed far easier, her face smoothing out from the pain she'd been in.

'She won't remember' he said to himself, watching her face hungrily.

Yet, she had called for him.

She'd said his name, over and over.

There would be no memory of him for her.

**Author's Note:**

_Sorry for the short chapter! I have been thinking how amazing Rumiko, the original author of Inuyasha is. Sesshomaru has been my ultimate anime crush since I first watched the series at around 13 years old, and now at 25 years old, he is still the one who fascinates and inspires me the most. He is the one who has instilled in me a fatal attraction to all long white haired characters. Tomoe from Kamisama Kiss, Thranduil from the Hobbit, Dijun from Eternal Love, Nurarihyon, Ayame from Fruits Basket, and many more are just some of the characters Sesshomaru's standard has made me love. I wish I could properly translate his ultimately cold, ruthless character that says so little words that say so very much to the best degree. Deeply mysterious, but a force felt beyond his presence. But sadly, I am not that talented. I will keep trying however :) Love you all!_


	11. Possession V Obsession

_*A few days ago, in an estate some miles from Lukuoka*_

'_What_?'

Ami sat across from the esteemed wife of Inuyasha, who had just given birth to their sixth child, and was nursing the newborn pup in her lap as the baby fidgeted and cried stridently.

Kagome had exclaimed so loudly after the ex-serving girl had told her something quite insane, and her agitation had caused her quarter-demon child to begin wailing.

'It's true' Ami reiterated over the din of children.  
'Lord Sesshomaru gave orders to have our workplace burned down, right after he took Rin as one of his prisoners. Is it true that Rin used to know the Emperor?'

The beautiful mother scoffed loudly.

'_Knew_? He raised her for kami's sake! What the hell is he doing imprisoning her?'

Ami gawked, a hand to her face.  
'He raised her? My goodness, the rumours underestimated the situation! No wonder she was so – sick with nerves when he came that day – '

Kagome gave Ami a powerful stare.

'Right. I need to know everything. I don't know where to start, and if Inuyasha hears of this – '

'Please don't tell Inuyasha-sama Kagome-san – his anger scares me and makes the children scream way too much!'

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled.  
'You are right. He'd probably go and try kill Sesshomaru, which we all know is impossible. So tell me, I am dying to hear what that brother-in-law of mine has been up to! Being stuck inside with these cherubs all day means I barely get to know what's going on in the outside world.'

Ami shifted a bit uncomfortably in her seat; it was obvious the events of the day prior was sitting heavily on her.  
'Well, we were told of the Emperor's arrival only the day before he came to Lukuoka, and I remember Rin being very agitated. She had never really told anyone of the exact nature of her relationship to the Lord Sesshomaru, but it was the very fact of her silence that had people on the side of believing the stories of their history together than not. You know, because anyone can boast about knowing the Emperor – but the way she'd try and dismiss the rumours or downplay them kind of made it more believable. When the soldiers of the royal envoy entered the place, our employer made Rin serve them. There was a scuffle with the snake clan, and one of them was killed for hassling Rin. We all saw it to have been Sesshomaru who cut down the snake, but Rin had run out of the place before he took off his helmet.  
Our employer seemed to have been preoccupied with something in the back room for most of the time, in which Rin served the envoy and the Emperor. It wasn't long after that Rin was arrested, and then the entire hall was cleared by the palace soldiers; we watched as the place was set to flame with some kind of magic and – we heard screams from inside – '

Ami paused a moment, biting at her nails at the memory of the horrific sound.

'Heaven help me' Kagome had placed the baby in the cot as Ami retold the events which had transpired, turning slowly at the last part.  
'That brother-of-law of mine has taken a step too far'

'That's what we'd been thinking – I had no idea who was trapped within the hall as it burned down, but the staff including me have all been provided with new positions. I know that the envoy moved on to Fyuoshu afterwards'

Kagome waved her hand, as though not bothered about the hall's destruction and she began pacing, her other children clinging to her kimono skirts.  
'He took _Rin_! As a prisoner! I need to go and get her and set that arrogant jerk's head straight! How could he do that to his old ward?'

'Please, miss' Ami quickly got up to calm Kagome 'there'd not be much use - !'

'If you try and dissuade me further, I'll tell Inuyasha as soon as he's home!'

'Please no! But Kagome-san, even if I look after your children, what on earth will you do?'

Kagome's dark eyes looked as though they were set on fire from within such was her anger.

'Take Rin back from under that ungrateful dogs nose!'

Ami watched with despair, inwardly casting prayers to heaven, as Kagome rushed about large main hall of her home gathering haphazard supplies for a short trip.

'Tell Inuyasha I've gone to Fyuoshu for supplies. He'll whine but just put the baby in his lap and that should calm him'

With that, the motherly priestess swept from the room, leaving Ami in a depleted heap.

~!~!~!~!

Kagome had taken her bow and arrows with her, tying her hair up in a ponytail as she walked briskly from the estate. Inuyasha was currently overseas with business, and he was estimated to arrive home tonight, but that did not phase her. As soon as she'd heard the mad story about Rin being taken in such a way by Sesshomaru, the guy who used to precipitate every single time Rin was in the slightest danger and be there to save her, she knew she had to do something.  
Kagome recalled well all of the stories, for Rin often visited her and helped with the children, and especially in her early teenage years the girl used to ramble on about her memories with the dog demon.

It had taken all of Kagome's will and Inuyasha's persuasion to stop the priestess from boxing her brother around the ears for causing Rin so much anguish in her youth.  
Of course, Inuyasha was quite the hypocrite in his telling Kagome to calm down.  
_His_ threats towards his brother were far more potent, only fuelled more by that demon's treatment of Rin; the girl that Inuyasha came to see as a sort of sibling.

Obviously, Rin adored that Emperor – and though Kagome had not the slightest inkling of Sesshomaru's real thoughts and feelings, she knew he could at least be a little kinder than he was being, pride and a heart void of emotion aside.  
After years of radio silence and watching Rin turn into someone who hated to even mention his name, Kagome's shock upon hearing that Lukuoka serving girl's story was extreme indeed.

Had that dog lot his mind completely?  
The beautiful priestess's anger only increased in intensity as she strode down the main path toward Lukuoka.

~!~!~!~!

It was the last night of the envoy's stay within the port city, and at around eight o'clock, Rin roused awake.

Sesshomaru had left her in his tent, not wanting to catch anyone's attention again if he took her to the maid's quarters. He'd thought to tell Rin a believable reason as to why she awoke in his own bed, but he'd not been able to do so as there arose a matter requiring his urgent attention.

Bleary eyed, Rin put a hand to her forehead, feeling as though she'd been hit over the head then wrung out like a dishcloth. It took her some moments to realise where she was; and once she did, there was no time wasted.

Springing up like a newborn gazelle, Rin's heart stammered in her chest and she tried as hard as she could to remember how the hell she had ended up in Sesshomaru's own bed. Panic rose in her throat. Had she come here by accident? Did someone bring her here? The third option didn't bare posing.  
These episodes of blanking out and waking up in a bed without knowing how she got there were becoming too much. Rin had to do something, or she'd find herself in a lot of trouble.

Looking at her kimono, she wondered why it was torn and had to slap her own cheek to stop the attack of anxiety taking over.  
There had to be reason for this, there was no way she had – done anything intimate – in this room!

Peeking her head outside, she looked hard into the darkness to ensure no one was around, and spied guards in the distance. She'd have to take her chances, for there was no way she'd be staying here any longer. What if _he_ came back? Rin shuddered.  
Many tents were already packed up and Rin recalled spending the day helping in the effort to arrange everything properly. Sneaking around the side of the Emperor's tent, she ducked into a dark shadow as a few servants passed by, then ran across the pathway.

Where was Sato? She had to go and check. They'd not seen each other for a whole two days now and Rin was worried.  
If it wasn't for his imprisonment, and Rin's own desire to see some of Sesshomaru's devious plans foiled, she'd probably have tried running away by now. Or at least seriously toyed with ways in which to do so, for there was never any running from that dog demon if he did not decree individual freedom.  
The emotional and mental wound of his ill treatment was still raw and bleeding, not to mention her disgust and rage towards his horrible policy against refugees.  
Rin tried not to remember how her attempts to help save the Fyuoshu immigrants had been so cruelly thwarted by her old guardian, and instead promised to herself for the tenth time that week to do everything in her power to continue her quest to help any of them in need.  
She was sure all sixty odd of the men she'd helped this week were not dead.

All of these musings were not only reflective of Rin's emotions, but were there to try and ignore the fact that she had woken up in Lord Sesshomaru's room. Whatever explanation there was, she did not want to hear it from that murderous cold-blooded jerk.

~!~!~!~!

It was almost a suicide mission to try and avoid the senses of the dog guard that patrolled the camp, but Kagome was not any ordinary human. Inuyasha had imparted some of his very magic to her when they mated for the first time, and since then she'd given birth to three hanyou's and two quarter blooded demons.

Her senses were heightened, and her powers as a priestess had only increased exponentially since she'd arrived in feudal Japan.

Slipping between the forested edge of the city gates, Kagome walked easily into the city itself, but hid as soon as she saw sight of the silver clad guards of Sesshomaru's envoy.

Was Rin really being held prisoner here? The idea seemed so absurd, having been there when the tall Demon Lord left Rin all those years to Kaede's care. Why would he desert the woman then return to arrest her? No crime could be committed by Rin that he could excuse, or so Kagome had thought.

So deep was she in her musing that her timing was a little off in perceiving the distant presence of some guards coming her way.

'Hey!'

The priestess cursed as the dog guards had seen her, and she made to escape down a narrow pathway. It was useless, however, for the demons had seen her and were upon her in a flash, grabbing one arm each.

'A priestess?' one of them exclaimed as they brought her into the light of the moon.

'Let me go!' Kagome demanded.

'Not so likely. What are you doing sneaking around the Emperor's camp?'

'I'm Kagome, wife to Inuyasha! Take me to Sesshomaru'

The guards scoffed, laughing.

'Inuyasha? You lie well, priestess, but you're too daring in making demands of us'

'I am not lying!' Kagome yelled, struggling against their hold.

'We're taking you to the Emperor, but not because you requested it. You have trespassed without invite on sacred ground and you will answer to him'

Kagome scoffed in return, her lip curling in a sneer. Very well. She'd play along.

When she was brought struggling in front of Sesshomaru, who was dealing with an issue between the old Lady Fyuoshu and the new Lady within one of the last tents left standing, the dog demon appraised her with unfriendliness. He sent the two ladies away temporarily.

'Release her' Sesshomaru ordered curtly of his men, and they let her go.

'Sire we found this woman sneaking around the grounds'

The Emperor raised his brows slightly.  
'And why does my brother's wife resort to such subterfuge?'

The two demon guards' eyes snapped wide open as they gazed at the priestess.

'She wasn't lying! Forgive us, mistress'

Kagome ignored them.

'You can leave' Sesshomaru waved a hand at the two men, and they bowed at both the wife of Inuyasha and their Master, exiting.

'Is what I've heard true, that you've taken Rin prisoner?' Kagome shot at Sesshomaru, not holding back the anger in her voice.

The Daiyokai merely sat down in a nearby chair, crossing his long legs.

'I will not be interrogated by a hanyou's ningen partner' was all he said in a brusque tone.

Kagome huffed, taking a step forward. Of course, he was going to throw the same arrogant quips towards her; he had never respected Inuyasha, let alone herself.

'Where is she' her voice was low and furious.

Kagome was not going to let this dog, Emperor though he may be, dismiss her so easily.

~!~!~!

Rin found the prison carriage absent, as she had earlier that day – but such was the spell Sesshomaru had placed on her mind that of course she hadn't known that she'd already been to check on the prisoners and found the same thing.

A dog guard happened to pass by and saw Rin - it was Shota; he approached the maid and greeted her.

'What are you doing here?' he asked.

Rin jumped slightly and turned, sending a wary look at the guard.

'I – nothing!'

'If you're looking for your friend of the prison carriage, it has been taken back to the palace. We ourselves will be returning there tomorrow'

Rin looked up at the guard's face.  
'Really? So, he isn't dead?'

Shota laughed 'dead? What do you take us for, barbarians? Of course, they aren't. They will receive due justice back at the castle'

Rin blushed slightly at his jest – yes, she did indeed think them – Sesshomaru - barbaric.

'But you, Rin-san, are not meant to be here. You're the Emperor's maid. I'm sorry, but I must march you back to him at once, or both of us will hear of it'

'I – I need to change first!' Rin tried to put off meeting Sesshomaru face to face after waking up in his room. She felt suddenly flustered.

Shota seemed to realise for the first time that Rin's clothes were indeed worse for wear. He cleared his throat.

'Very well' he began pulling her along with him. 'I'll wait outside the maid's tent while you change. Don't take too long'

Rin entered the servant's tent once they reached it and glanced at Shota's shadow cast on the fabric. Curse him! The last thing Rin wanted to do was to go and run errands for Sesshomaru like a dog.

Maybe – she could sneak out the back of the tent and escape her duties a little longer? Once she'd thrown aside the torn kimono for an intact one and tied up her hair, Rin lifted the edge of the tent at the back and bent to slither her way under it.

'_Ahem'_

Rin froze, and her eyes travelled up to meet Shota's ironic gaze; she cursed, squeezing her eyes shut.

'He really does need to teach you responsibility' the dog guard grimaced, pulling Rin off the ground and taking her on a brisk walk toward the Emperor's tent.

~!~!~!~!

Shota pulled back the veiling to the inner sanctum of Sesshomaru's room and pulled Rin in beside him. There appeared to be a priestess conversing rather hotly with the equally cool figure of his Master, and Shota's brow furrowed. That expression soon gave way to one of surprise, however.

Rin seemed to have the fight knocked out of her at seeing the woman within Sesshomaru's tent, and her arm no longer fought within Shota's grasp.

'Ka- Kag-chan?' Rin's eyes were transfixed on the priestess, and in another second the small woman had yanked her arm from Shota's hand and flown across the space to her dear friend, falling into her arms with a sob.

Shota met the eyes of Sesshomaru, but the icy yellow eyes gave away nothing. Moreover, that demon's gaze returned immediately to the two women embracing.

The way Rin now held Kagome, with such open relief and love, with tears of joy, should have been the way she greeted _himself_ a week ago.

'_Rin_! Are you ok?' Kagome returned the woman's embrace with equal relief, stroking her hair as Rin tried her best to hold back tears.

'Kag-chan, how did you know I was here?'

'Ami – a girl from your work in Lukuoka, came to tell me what had happened'

Shota stared at the two ladies, the effort to work out what was going on written all over his face. Was that priestess not the wife of Inuyasha? How did she know Rin, why were they so close?

'That's enough' Sesshomaru stood, and he advanced towards the women.

'I'm taking her back with me, where she belongs' Kagome turned to the Emperor, her anger toward him flaring up again. 'Now I see you really do have her here as a maid no less, Inuyasha and I won't have it!'

'I knew it!' Shota interjected 'you're the hanyou's wife, the renowned priestess!'

Sesshomaru sent a burning glare towards his soldier, and that poor demon didn't know where to look. He got the message and quickly left.

'This is none of your business' Sesshomaru looked steadily at Kagome while Rin still held onto her friend.

There was a warning inflection to the Daiyokai's voice, but Kagome could be just as much a dog with a bone. She was about to retort, when instead Rin spoke before she could get a word out.

'Kag-chan, I appreciate you coming here and standing up for me. But even you can't go against the Emperor's orders. I lied to him and tried to help a wanted man escape. I am not here for no reason as a servant'

Sesshomaru watched Rin's face, and his brows knit ever so faintly at the words she spoke. It was the first time he'd heard her say something so softly in his favour.

'What?' Kagome took Rin by the shoulders 'I don't care what you did, he shouldn't treat you like everyone else! He raised you, for kami's sake!'

At this, Rin went stiff as a wooden board; Kagome felt the change in atmosphere – it was though there was electricity coursing through the air.

Yet Sesshomaru's gaze still remained glued to Rin's lovely face. He saw as her eyes seemed to glaze over, and he sneered slightly. Did she hate him so much? Even the mention of their history caused the woman to act like one dead.

'Kag-chan' Rin spoke in an even softer tone 'please, you know I cannot return with you. I must serve my time'

The priestess looked up at Sesshomaru, her eyes filled with puzzled spite.

'I don't know what you've done to her' she spat 'but wait until I tell Inuyasha about this!'

'Please don't be angry' Rin put a calming hand on Kagome's arm.  
Rin was terrified. She was so utterly scared that her heart barely beat within her chest. The taboo topic of the past between herself and Sesshomaru had been brought up, but greater than that – was the realisation that the thought of being taken from Sesshomaru's side once again, even if it was to go with her dear Kagome, caused her to feel a sadness beyond describing.

Sesshomaru's stiff mocking smile did not help Kagome's ire at the situation and she threw up her hands, away from Rin.

'If you must serve time' Kagome looked at Rin sternly 'and insist on playing this ridiculous game of his' she motioned towards Sesshomaru 'then I can't stop you. Lying and arrest obstruction, my foot! You're his ward, for god's sake. I will be coming to visit you at the palace with Inuyasha to settle this once and for all. Sesshomaru' Kagome turned to the Emperor. 'Please at least allow me to write Rin letters. You can't dehumanise her entirely'

The Inu Daiyokai did not answer, but rather turned away after sending Rin another look.

'Fine, pretend I'm not here!' Kagome said spitefully, realising Sesshomaru was giving her his customary cold shoulder.

'You will leave now' Sesshomaru said with his back to them, as he seemed to be sorting through some papers.

Kagome's eyes turned to Rin and saw that the girl was looking at her with a passionate meaning completely at odds with the demure, obedient words the little woman had so far spoken. She inclined her head slightly, suddenly getting a feeling that Rin was playing a deeper game here than she suspected. It was not like this strong lady at all to submit to anyone's tyranny – not even the Emperor's. The look of meaning Rin had sent the priestess seemed to work, and Kagome watched as Rin calmly turned to Sesshomaru.

'Please, my Lord. Allow me to write to Kagome-chan'

At Rin's request, Sesshomaru stilled slightly, though he did not turn, considering a moment.

'Very well' he answered, and Rin bowed, thanking him.

Kagome felt strangely satisfied at this result, though it was by no means as drastic an outcome as she had initially planned. The priestess had been certain she'd return with Rin in tow to their estate. But of course, when one faced Sesshomaru, the end result would always be unpredictable at best – even more so than any clash with Inuyasha.

Kagome hugged Rin tightly again and couldn't bring herself to give but a cursory nod to the great demon before she left.

Rin felt as though the air within the room was thin, like that on a high mountain, and she was cold, yet her hands were clammy. She didn't dare turn to face _him_ directly. The silence following Kagome's departure was soon broken, but not by Rin.

'Did you sleep well?'

She barely knew where to look at the direct question she did not expect from the Emperor, especially after such an encounter with Kagome. Bless that priestess for coming here like a raging fury to try and protect her! But Rin had to stay and save Sato – or as many people as she could from Sesshomaru's hold. Now that she could write to her friend, Rin would let Kagome know her real intentions for wanting to stay as a servant under her old guardian.

'I did' Rin answered, not wanting to refer to _where_ she had slept. Was he now teasing her?

'Why did Shota bring you here?'

Rin found the carpet under her feet of a fascinating pattern as she tried to breathe normally. Sesshomaru's deep, smooth voice seemed strangely devoid of harshness.

'He said that as your maid I needed to do my duties'

The Daiyokai turned and faced Rin, a glint to his eye.

'You went to see your friend in the prison, didn't you – and found him gone?'

Rin's eyes flew to Sesshomaru's face as her inhibitions fell for a moment.

'I – no, sire' she bit her lip, a worried look on her face.

A wry smile caught the side of Sesshomaru's lips, and his eyes took in her face – so open, as easy to read as a book, though her words said otherwise.

'You are a bad liar' he came towards her as he spoke, and Rin took a step backwards.

'Remember, I said you would not be allowed out of my sight'

He looked down at her as he stood before the small woman.

She had not fought to leave him. The surprise that had wrapped its cold shock around his heart at hearing Rin deny Kagome's anger caused him to hope. Yet he still sensed a hidden soul within her – she was keeping herself from him entirely. The fear of losing her seized him.

Rin was seething inwardly, that he had seemed to not even notice Kagome's double reference to their past. Instead, he seemed to be staunching her as usual – at least, using his height to try and make her look up at him. She would not.

'What duties would you have me perform, my Lord?' Rin pared her voice back to that of only professional.

'Look at me' he said, his voice low.

Rin's skin pricked all over at the command, her hairs standing on her neck.

She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, allowing them to travel up his chest half covered by the great fur, to the almost translucent skin of his neck, the beautiful form of his throat and nape, to the jawline so defined and masculine – then to his hooded, piercing eyes framed by those dark lashes.

For a moment, the expression in them told Rin that he very well knew who she was – that he had not ignored Kagome's words – that he might even think of her as something more than the childish old ward of ten years ago.

But she was gripped by the fear in his aura, and the power of his close physical presence. It was in a mesmerised trance Rin realised his striking face seemed to be getting closer to hers, and some of his hair spilled forward over his broad shoulders to tickle her arms.  
A burning spiked through her body; her head swam, a wetness came between her thighs at the look in Sesshomaru's eyes and his advancing form, she could smell him – move but a centimetre and touch him -

This was Japan's Emperor – the man who had killed innocent people – not her old guardian – but someone far removed from her memories, despite Kagome's words!

Her mind was screaming, yet her body was glued to the spot – it's physical reactions to his being undeniable but wholly unwelcome. When his mouth seemed nearly upon her own, he whispered some words she could barely make out but for his intimate nearness – so much that she felt every warm breath of his vocalization on her own lips.  
What she heard caused her to shiver uncontrollably and immediately made her run from the danger of his proximity.

'_There's no escape'_

**Author's Note:**

_Hey again my lovelies! Thank god for inspiration, am I right? I go a couple weeks with no idea how to progress the next chapter, though I roughly know the whole plot, then suddenly the gods/muses/demons, whatever it is that inspires me to write, attack me all at once with a barrage of ideas. I just finished watching the live action play of Inuyasha and found it quite entertaining! I wish we could have that kind of entertainment in Western live theatres instead of Swan Lake 100 times over lol. I thought Hiroki Sana did a pretty good job of early anime form Sesshomaru. Man, Asian guys in cosplay/makeup will be the death of me. (Don't get me started on K-Pop). Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


End file.
